Mortal Kombat X Super Smash Bros
by IKEDragon64
Summary: Alliances have been formed, Ancient Kings have awakened, Both worlds are on a Collision Course for Armageddon The Fighters of Super Smash Bros and Mortal Kombat have joined forces to defeat their enemies and save the world before 2 Ancient Evils Reawaken.
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat is Owned by Warner Brothers Super Smash Bros is owned by Nintendo

Warning This crossover is very dark and disturbing and contains blood and gore, intense violence, and strong language Parental Suggestion is STRONGLY Advised

Prologue: The One Being and Daraku: The AntiLight DemiGod

In The begining of time there were the Elder Gods and the One Being; however one particular God was however the most corrupted and most decisive of all the Gods The Antilight DemiGod Daraku

Daraku alone had the power to kill the One Being but his intentions were to create a Universe of Antilight and Enslave The Elder Gods and Make a Universe full of Demons and Monsters

The Elder Gods knew of Daraku's ploy and created a light barier to prevent Daraku from attacking the One Being namely the 3 Golden Godeses and the 7 Star Spirits fought of Daraku with their Elemental Magic

Than the One Being was Defeated with the use of the Six Kamidogu Shattering the One Being into the Universe's Realms

Daraku was enraged but he still had another Plan to cover the new world with Antilight and Challenge the Elder Gods to war, a war that lasted 3 Days however a Blue Capped Blue Capped Hero Challenged Daraku's Power.

With the wishes and hopes of the Future the hero used his power to create a swirling projectile that sliced Daraku as The Elder Gods The Star Spirits and the Golden Godesses Used the Power Of The Newly Created Star Rod and Triforce to shatter Daraku and the Antilight into seperate Elements. These Elements were the elements that opposed light they were Shadow, Twilight, and Darkness.

These elements would appear from the shadows in the light the dusk before dawn and in the darkness of the night. But their purest form would exsist in different realms The Twilight Realm, The Shadow World. and Dark Aether if these elements were to combine again the Antilight Would Reforn and through the darkness in the hearts off all hearts and souls Daraku would be Ressurected.

We cannot let this happen we must prevent the misuse of both the Kamidogu and The Triforce and the Star Rod. After Daraku was defeated a Taint of Antilight from Daraku was placed in both elements including a 4th inverted Triangle created by Daraku where it's placement would fit in the center of 3 other Triangles if that piece was put in with the other parts as well as merged with the Star Rod with the formation of the Antilight and Every Dark heart could lead to Daraku's Ressurection.

Wich is why The Elder Gods placed the Kamidogu throught the Realms and Hid The Triforce Very Well as Well as the 4th Triangle in the Land of Termina as well as the Star Spirits who built a shrine to guard the Star Rod. But With the Armageddon Prophecy from Dahlia this could mean Danger for all worlds namely 2 in particular the Kombatants of Mortal Kombat and the Smashers of Super Smash Bros.

I have a feeling if these two worlds colide it could be the first step into the out of control multi world war that could lead to the Destruction of Exsistance and The Resurection of both the One Being and The Antilight God Daraku.

Read and Review

*First of All I Hated the Subspace Emissary Storyline from Brawl I liked the parings but The Subspace Emissary Does NOT sound intimidating which is why the Brawl Side Will use the Destructive Alliance between Bowser and Ganondorf the Antilight Replacing Subspace Sounds Much Darker than Subspace and Daraku is a 100X Darker and Powerfull Enemy than Tabuu and that will be the changes plus some scenes that could've been added this will get really dark later on so this story will Cover Melee, Deadly Alliance, Deception, an original story involving the Shadow King, with the final storyline involving Brawl and Armageddon plus my speculation as to what MK9 could be. I originally began this fic on but I'm moving it to probably because of the restrictions on stay tuned for Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I Chapter 1: New Alliances Forming

After the Shadow Queen was defeated by Mario, Bowser had recovered and made his way to the Shadow Queen's Crypt only to discover a secret pathway behind the candlelit wall.

Where does this go and huh; Bowser said puzzled but what he didn't realize he now sees the real Crystal Stars laying scattered Bowser Picks them up knowing their still a treasure but there's one thing he didn't expect an undead army of what looks like Shadow Sirens in Battle Armor

Could this be than Bowser saw a scripture that talked about the army "Here Lies The Shadow Warriors followers of both the Shadow Queen and King Responsible for the Deaths of the Townspeople in this Ancient City When both the Queen and King were Defeated by the 4 Heroes of legend both the Queen and the army were laid to rest here to be awakened when the time was needed or of the use the Crystal Stars here in the Very Same Palace of Shadow that the Army Built the Armycan only be Awaken with the use of the Crystal Stars as well as Two more wish granting objects powerfull enough to bring the Army back to life."

Hm Alright But I guess I'm going to need help :said Bowser as he thoght of a potential Ally than one name came to Mind Ganondorf The Gerudo King who once rulled Hyrule before the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf and Banished to the Netherealm by the Sages

Kammy get my my clown Copter and a Portal Ready were going to Hyrule :Bowser Ordered as Kammy made the portal as Bowser entered it with the Clown Copter for Transportation

* * *

Elsewhere in the Netherealm Quan Chi was Running after he sent the Oni Demons Moloch and Drahmin to attack Scorpion however Quan Chi had no intentions to free them from the Netherealm as Quan Chi opened a portal in the form of Shinnok's Amulet as Quan Chi ended up in a tomb with what looked like a mummified group of Samurai like soldiers

What's this hm this scripture :Quan Chi said as he began to Read the Scripture "Here lies The Undefeated Army of the Long Forgotten Dragon King Onaga who was the first ruler of Outworld before he was killed by his Adviser Shao Kahn in his dying wishes he ordered his Army to be Mummified in this ancient tomb with his body sealed within this tomb however The Dragon King will awaken again as Onaga's Soul was encased in a Dragon Egg and was left to be watched by his Holy Men in a secret Molten Lava Chamber where the Day will come When The Dragen King will Be reborn."

So this Dragon King rulled Outworld before Shao Kahn huh and this Army I need help to revive this Army I need Shang Tsung only he can use his power to steal souls to use to revive this Army than Outworld and Earthrealm will be all mine but Shao Kahn must be out of the picture I must find Shang Tsung :Quan Chi said as he made his way out of the tample and To Shang Tsung's home in Outworld.

* * *

In Hyrule The King of Gerudo's Ganondorf was given the Death Sentance for his prophecised betrayal of the King of Hyrule by Princess Zelda and a Little Boy in Green Clothes. The Boy left Hyrule to find his fairy friend in a area beyond the Temple of Time and The Forest Temple Whom he believes is on the other side but was ambushed by an Imp wearing a Mask the Boy saved that land and attended the Carnival of Time but the Boy was Unaware that Ganondorf had evil thoughts on the Child.

Ganondorf was being Transported to Arbiter's Ground the Newly Renovated Gerudo's Fortress after the War that broke out in Hyrule between the Hylians and The Gerudos

Bowser was watching waiting for his moment to attack the Guards and Free Ganondorf from his Captors. Ganondorf was than taken to his Cell as the Guards would watch over making sure ganondorf wouldn't escape that is until.

Haha Die you pathetic Hylians A voice came in and a claw Impaled one Guard as the guards blood would cover the ground. Bowser had appeared and began to attack the guards. Halt you are not Authorized to be here Demon The Guard yelled but Bowser Responded saying: I go wherever I Please and lets out a massive breath of fire burning the guard to his bones.

Who are you :said Ganondorf, I am Bowser and you are Ganondorf i Could use your help. What help I'l do it since you freed me; I need the Triforce to help ressurect an army of dead soldiers sad Bowser Ok I do for some reason by some Divine prank hold the Triforce of Power but the Courage and Wisdom pieces I Have no Idea where they are. i have an Idea lets go up to Star haven and Collect the Star Rod than we combine it's power with the Crystal Stars here to Track the Other pieces tham were going in the Time Chamber to Go to a Time Period where you did rule Hyrule and You and That Ganondorf Will merge your Triforce parts and become one and we can use our power to ressurect the Army to Rule all Worlds : Instructed Bowser as Ganondorf Agreed

I know it sounds complicated but let's do it Partner Said Ganondorf as he and Bowser shook hands forming the Destructive Alliance.

* * *

Meanwhile Shang Tsung was Enjoying the Acid scents from His Home than he noticed two familiar figures A Pale Man and a Yellow Ninja Specter

Get Over Here :Yelled Scorpion as he launched a Spear at Quan Chi as he began to pull Quan Chi However Quan Chi was able to counter with a Devastating Kick that knocked Scorpion into the Hot Steaming Acid Bath.

Quan Chi it is good to see you again ever since Shao Kahn's defeat by Liu Kang I have been living peacefully I guess Shinnok was defeated to :Shang Tsung said

Yes Shinnok is defeated and I escaped the Netherealm and found this army apparently there was a ruler of Outworld before Shao Kahn that ruler is known as The Dragon King and his Army is Undefeated :as Quan Chi told Shang Tsung Everything

so that is why we need to form an Alliance For me it will be Military Control and for you Eternal Youth so how about it? :Said Quan Chi Extending his hand

Shang Tsung Responded saying: Yes but first we Must take Out Shao Kahn and than Liu Kang no one will stop us from our total domination of the Realms.

and so the 2 Sorcerers Shoke Hands Forming The Deadly Alliance

* * *

So in two paralell worlds two Alliances have been formed what will come of this and how will this affect the worlds plus could we possibly see an inter World Conflict tune in next time to findout.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Death and Destruction Time and Space

In Star Haven The Star Spirits were watching over the Mushroom Kingdom granting wishes to all the good people Twink the star kid who helped Princess Peach became A Star Spirit but however One Star Spirit had a certain impending feeling of doom.

Sure is peaceful and we also can say we watched over Mario during that fight with the Shadowqueen :said Eldstar Hey Twink anymore wishes grant

Not today I guess everyone seems happy hm' what's up with Geno replied Twink

I sense Evil is on it's way here Bowser and Ganondorf have teamed up and are on their way we must defend star haven Ordered Geno in his star form since his doll form was lost somewhere on Earth.

Than all of a sudden a loud crash can be heard in the Star Shrine as the spirits enterd and seen the star rod held captive by Bowser

Eldstar said: Bowser, Ganondorf you are not welcome in this sacred chamber leave at once

Gwa Ha Ha Ha Ha The Star Rod is mine again and now I shall merge it with these, as Bowser showed the Crystal Stars and merged them with the star rod to create the Crystal Star Rod

Bowser's Crystal Star Rod along with Ganondorf's Triforce of Power created a massive Wave of Destruction So powerfull It Shattered The Star Spirits into Shards Twink and Geno watched from the Sides they had a different Choice

Twink we must contact Princess Rosalina and find my Body that I fought in when Smithy Attacked we can't stay here or we'll get destroyed to :ordered Geno

Right :Replied Twink as he and The Star Guardian made their way out of the Mushroom World to Seek Princess Rosalina

We have Taken are first object now we must invade time to make you powerful again :said Bowser

Yes Indeed I Will become one with my Body in time but with The Power I could've possesed We will conquer all :said Ganondorf

With that being said the 2 Kings opened a portal to The Time and Space Zone Chamber to Rewrite their own Dark History.

* * *

A War Had begun in Outworld as the Edenian Military was closing in on a Attack On Shao Kahn The Emperor Shao Kahn was weakened from his Battle with Liu Kang years ago Kahn however sensed something Kahn However could'nt abbandon his troops but he had no choice but to leave his fortress so Kahn came up with a plan.

Onaga I Sense your presence I also suspect betrayall from Shang Tsung and Quan Chi I Must leave but I must Clone Myself so I can make those pathetic mortals believe i'm dead those 2 traitors can ressurect Onaga's Army cause when I regain my strength that Army Will be mine and Onaga's ressurection will fail : Shao Kahn said as he used a mystical power to make a clone of himself with his voice, power, and look You know what to do clone take the fall from Shang Tsung and Quan Chi I must take my leave said Kahn as he found a secret passage to escape from his fortress to who knows where

The Zatterean warrior Reptile who was Shao Kahn's Loyal Servent Overheard the 2 Sorcerers plot to kill his master Reptile had no choice but to inform Kahn of this attack while reptile rolled his way to Kahn's Fortress he was stopped by what looked like a Winged Female Vampire

Halt You Zatterean Ordered The Vampire as Reptile Stopped

Who are You

I am Nitara from the Realm of Vaeturnus a realm of Vampires you are Reptile we have had mutual differences in the past between our worlds but I want you to take this sword and give this battle plan to Shao Kahn with this you can defeat the edenians

Thank You I must return to Master Shao Kahn Farewell Nitara

But Nitara had another thing in mind with that Distraction Shao Kahn will finally die and I can Free My people once and for all all I need is another mortal or atleast one with no soul at all.

Elsewhere in Shao Kahn's Throne room Both Shang tsung and Quan Chi Bowed To the Emperor before they sprung their attack The Clone fought back meanwhile hiding in the Shadows was The Black Dragon Thug Kano who had been one of Shao Kahn's leading men since the Earthrealm invasion years ago but Kano was in no Rush he insteas said to himself "I'll only allign myself with the winner of this fight I take no sides at all."

In The Time it took the Clone was Dead The Deadly Alliance defeated Shao Kahn next stop EarthRealm

Than Kano appeared and Said: I will now serve you Master Shang Tsung and Master Quan Chi

Excellent Kano we could use your help in Earthrealm said Quan Chi as they made their way out of the fortress.

* * *

Meanwhile Bowser and Ganondorf made their way to a Future past Hyrule Where Ganondorf was in control of the land The Hero of Time Link was ready to do battle with Ganondorf while Princess Zelda watched incased in a pink crystal

Than all of a sudden a loud crash as the Destructive alliance entered Ganondorf's throne room

Huh who are you said; FP Ganondorf

I am you PP Ganondorf said from a split in time caused by her after you are defeated by him PP Ganondorf said pointing to Hero of time Link and Princess Zelda

I Challenge your Power Since you all hold the triforce; Than The Hero of Time Link was ambushed by Bowser as Both Ganondorfs attemp to claim the Triforce of courage than Zela was taken out by an attack by Bowser as Both Ganondorfs attemp to claim that triforce

Ok we'll fight for it as both ganondorfs drew their weapons it was a fight that was bloody little to be known the current course of history is being altered.

Bowser on the other hand caused a bolt of lightning to appear as it struck the 2 triforce pieces and those pieces struck the Deuling Ganondorfs In a Massive blast that blasted Everything in Sight the two Ganondorf's were merged into one yes I'm a Whole

All Right let's get out of here and find a way to keep you this way said Bowser as he and Ganondorf opened a portal back to the Time and Space Zone Chamber

Both the Destructive Alliance used A Spell from both their New Powers as it looked like all time zones and the past present and future were being merged into one than a huge blast of white appeared and soon afterwards Bowser and Ganondorf were laughing

We did it time is now merged into one We will now rule all of time and Space :Yelled Ganondorf

Now lets send a message to all the worlds across planet Nintendo: Yelled Bowser

The Destructive Alliance First decided to make a Stop at Bowser's Keep where he instructed his troops to hold the Shadow Warriors at

* * *

The Deadly Alliance made their way to Earthrealm from a portal known by Sorcerers and Dieties Shang Tsung Fought Liu Kang the Champion of Mortal Kombat Liu Kang was close to defeating Shang Tsung until Quan Chi attacked Liu Kang from behind with a Flaming Skull Shang Tsung than Grabbed Liu Kang's Head and with a Twist Liu Kang's Neck snapped killing him as Shang Tsung took Liu Kang's Soul

After Returning to OutWorld The Deadly Alliance had enslaved a villiage in Outworld and used them to construct a large Palace above land that was considered a portal to the heavens the Dragon King's Army was Kept safe here as Quan Chi Used His Amulet to Activate The Soulnado from the Heavens for Quan Chi's Power and Shang Tsungs Youth all of a sudden a flash of white appeared temporarily blinding the Sorcerers

What was that light was that Raiden :Said Shang Tsung

Let's Check Outside: Said Quan Chi as Both Sorcerers went outside the Palace Gates and were in shock of what they saw

Where did this Castle come from yelled shang Tsung as both he and Quan Chi saw a Large Castle with a Moat of lava and fire surrounding it and a Red sky both The Palace and The Castle Were sepperated from a line

Than Bowser and Ganondorf appeared and had a staredown with Shang Tsung and Quan Chi

We Are The Destructive Alliance Leave our Grounds at once ordered Bowser

We Are The Deadly Alliance Get of our Palace and we won't take your souls said Shang Tsung

Your not taking anything cause we'll destroy you Said Ganondorf

You Think you can Destroy us think again said Quan Chi

So the 2 kings and Sorcerers began their attack on eachother as a fight began who will reign supremacy and what are all the heroes doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Heroes Unite

The Elder Gods were watching the Fight between both The Deadly alliance and The Destructive alliance One Certain Thunder God was watching in dibelief

I Can't believe this Shang Tsung and Quan Chi Fighting 2 Other World Invaders this is Unbelievable : Muttered Raiden I Half to take action

But What about Fujin you said he would be Earth's Protector

I did Elder Gods but this is Outworld and I Need to interviene even If I half to give up my status as an Elder Gods

Fine Raiden but you will be paired up with another being from the other world

Who?

All of a Sudden Mewtwo appeared from Psychic Magic

I am Mewtwo it's an honor to meet you Raiden

You to Mewtwo

Listen I will gather the Warriors from our World you get your best fighters and we'll meat up here for the battle plan

All right great Idea I know who to pick

Good i'll be on my way to the Mushroom Kingdon than as Raiden left for Earthrealm Mewtwo wen't to the Mushroom Kingdom to find Mario

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom was dark at Night because the Star Spirits are dead and Noone knows why Mario was with Princess Peach having Koopa Tea and Strawberry Cream Cake on Peach's Private Balcony in her Castle

Oh Mario the Stars at Night are gone it's as if the Star Spirits have fled our world it's sad :Peach Cried

Oh Yeah I Don't-a-know whya But at leasta Bowsa ain't-a-rond

Yeah atleast Bowser is gone and it's great after being possesed by that Evil Shadow Queen I was so scared but I will never leave your side even for that

Than Mewtwo all of a sudden appeared

Mario Peach I need your help

Whats da Matta Mew-A-Two

Bowser has formed an alliance with a gerudo king named Ganondorf they've taken the Star Rod Merged it with the crystal Stars and used their power to kill the Star Spirits

Oh No that's why it's dark at night here

Yes They even found an Army That Belonged to the Shadow Queen and King

There was a King to oh no Mario i'm scared

Princess Peach is still traumatized after being possesed by the Shadow Queen and who could blame her

Mario I need you to come with me i'll explain the rest later You and Peach now follow me through this portal

Mario and Peach followed Mewtwo through the portal to the gathering point.

* * *

In Hyrule Young Link had returned home to some 3 Days but for himself a Month after saving Termina from a Crashing Moon Young Link didn't leave Termina alone as A Young Couple from Termina named Kafei and Anju accompanied Link Home to Hyrule

*FlashBack: Link was Riding Epona to continue his quest to find Navi Until he was stopped by a fimilar Voice "Hey You Green Hat Boy" Epona stopped as Link Turned around to find Kafei in a Wedding Suit

Where are you going

I'm going to find a friend

What Friend I'm your Friend you saved my marriage and The Land of Termina from the Moon I owe my life to you come be my Best Man at my Wedding By The Way What is your Name

Link, and Yes I should because of Me I was able to reunite You Two But I Still must head back home

Ok Than Tell me where you live Me and Anju will live their to besides My dad will probably lose the next election anyway

Hyrule Ok lets save this conversation after the wedding K Bud

Yes

Ok than here is Everyone go stand by me at the altar

all right than

Anju made her way down the aisle in her beautiful Dress and Took Kafei's hand the two than made their Vows by exchanging I dos' and kissing symbolizing their marriage

Later on at night during the Carnival of time aeveryone was wearing Kimono's Link was wearing A No Sleve top A Short skirt and was wearing White tabi socks and Geta Sandals This was Link's First time in a Kimono but it felt alright he asked for this outfit since he doesn't like his legs covered up and the socks felt Comfortorable on Link's Feet he got used to it Kafei even gave Link Some socks to wear for his Boots plus the Geta Sandals felt kinda strange on his Toes Kafei was wearing a similar kimno except his was purple

So Link what is this Hyrule it's a beautiful land with Mountains Forests A Lake and a Desert and A Castle Ruled By a King

A King Wow that's Cool how did you get here from Hyrule

I Fell chasing Skull Kid and ended up here

I see Do you know your way Back

No

Hm I Guess We'll have to find a way I'll talk to Anju and My Parents about moving to Hyrule but let's enjoy the Celebration tonight

Yeah OK

*End Flashback

It was a nice day in Hyrule as Link, Zelda, Kafei, and Anju were having a picnic at Lake Hylia the 4 were sitting on a blanket away from the laboratory their boots and shoes were lying on the Grass Link and Kafei were both wearing White Socks while Anju and Zelda were Barefoot Link and Zelda were telling Anju and Kafei the Story of Ganondorf

Ganondorf is a terrible person but i'm glad he got sent to that Twilight Realm :said Kafei any Enemy of yours Link is My Enemy to

Than Mewtwo appeared

Young Link I need to talk to you

What is it about

Mewtwo told Youung Link and his group about the Destructive Alliance

Young Link shouthed No way you mean

Than all of a sudden an Adult Link appeared and Everyone was confused all right everyone follow me i'll explain the Rest Once We Get all the heroes together now follow me in this portal

Just like that they all entered the portal hoping to get some answers who else will anser the challenge

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 the Proposal

Both The Destructive and Deadly Alliances stoped fighting when all of a sudden a thought came through each of their heads

How about we all form an alliance responded Shang Tsung

Why should We replied Bowser

Because our enemies have been detected and they could come here so lets put our differences aside and join forces together we'll be unstopable spoke Quan Chi

What do you say Bowser

I Guess Quan Chi is right Ganondorf our enemies will show up we must band together to prevent them from ruining our plans

Just Like that handshakes were made as a new alliance formed between Shang Tsung, Bowser, Quan Chi, and Ganondorf God Help us now

* * *

Raiden was Gathering Earth's warriors they were all shocked by the Death of Liu Kang but they knew they had to move on and revenge was all on their minds.

meanwhile Mewtwo had gathered up Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi from Team Starfox, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Kirby, Ness, Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, The Ice Climbers, Mr. Game and Watch, and two swordsmen named Marth and Roy all that was left was Pikachu and Mewtwo knew where to go.

* * *

At Johto Stadium Ash Ketchum was in the heap of battle to become Johto Champion Ash had the support of his friends Misty Brock and Tracey plus his former rival Gary however Ash's battle was interupted by none other than Team Rocket

(AN This is my Vision of Johto and what should've happened in my opinion with Ash winning the Johto League)

Can't you 3 idiots leave me alone barked Ash

hahahahahahaha Big talk Little Boy Replied Jessie

Don't wory Ash We're Right behind you like always said Misty as She Brock Tracey and even Gary put up Pokeballs in Defense

Than all of a sudden one fan in the crowd was decapetated by an Uknown force his blood spilled the Stands.

Huh what is going on Said Ash looking horified

Don't look at us we didn't do anthing replied James

HAHAHAHA All of a sudden The Dark Alliance Of Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Bowser, and Ganondorf showed up and started to destroy everything in sight as some Tarkatans and Stalfos raided the audiance and Brutaly massacred the fans as blood spilled all over Johto Stadium The 4 of them began to build up a strong attack that gave enough time for Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Gary to run from the stadium while team rocket flew of on their moweth balloon only to get knocked out after the projectiles blasted the Entire Stadium.

Looks Like Team Rocket's Blasting off Again

Outside the Stadium Ash and his pals had an encounter with Mewtwo

We Meet again Puzzle Master

Mewtwo

Look forget about the past i've changed and now i'm here to assemble you 5 along with other fighters to stop those 4 from destroying The World with their power

You mean those 4 are going to destroy the World; Hey Gang what do you all say

I'm With You Ash; Replied Misty

Count Me In: Said Brock

What About Professor Oak Said Tracey

He'll be ok Tracey Right now the Whole World needs you and us more than Professor Oak does at this point Trace said Ash

Ok I'll do it besides I can never leave my buddy behind and If you were to die I could never forgive myself so yes I'm with you Ash Brother Said Tracey

Than I'm in too not only for the world of humans but for Pokemon Everywhere replied Gary

Pika pi (Me To) said Pikachu

All right than follow me into this portal the rest of your comrades will be on the other side said Mewtwo

Ash Misty Brock Tracey and Gary Went through the portal as Mewtwo was the lase to enter as now a massive group of heroes was forming to save the world from the Dark Alliance.

Than as Team Rocket was regaining conciousness they were approached by the Dark Alliance

Good new servents join us or die replied Ganondorf as Team Rocket had no other choice

Yes Masters replied the Rockets who else will be part of this Unification of Evil find out next Chapter

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the Wait Chapter 6: The Gathering of Heroes and Villians

The Heavens were already being filled with heros throught time and Space as Mario and Link exchanged Hand Shakes

It's good to see you again old friend said Link

You-a-to replied Mario as they look at the large gathering of heroes from different worlds just then an Asian man wearing a Razor Edge Cowboy Hat appeared

I am Kung Lao Descendent of Mortal Kombat Champion the Original Kung Lao it seems are worlds have colided and now we must stop our enemies from destroying them

Indeed we must but together I don't know if we stand a chance since Bowser and Ganondorf hold the Starrod, Crystal Stars, and The Triforce said Link

You are Right not to mention Shang Tsung and Quan Chi Control the Dragon King's Army so we half to come up with a solution said Kung Lao

Well a then we must a find Mewtwo said Mario

and Raiden to said Kung Lao

A Boy With a Red Hat, Striped Shirt, Back pack, and Shorts appeared by the name of Ness who was Huffing and puffing from Running

Man That was Close Said Ness as he saw 2 kids his age strange looking one looked like an elf the other with purple hair

Hi i'm Ness who are you guys

I'm Link well Young Link actually

I'm Kafei nice to meet you

Ness looks down at Link and Kafei who were still Sockfoot

How come guys aren't wearing shoes

We forgot to put our boots back on thanks for noticing said Young Link

Ness Then took his own shoes off want to know something Fun Powerslide in your socks said Ness as he ran on the floor and slid in his socks WAAHOOO! c'mon try it with me you guys

Ok said Link and Kafei Running and Then Sliding on the Floor and their socks

WAAHHOOO This is Fun said Kafei

YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH said Young Link

The 3 of them however bumped into a Ninja Wearing Blue and with Icy Arms Young Link, Kafei, and Ness got scared and stopped sock sliding

Becareful Kids hmm so you kids are fighting to save the realms as well

Yeah said the 3 Children

My name is Sub-Zero grand master of the Lin Kuei Klan

My Name's Ness

My Name's Young Link

My name's Kafei

Ash Misty Brock Tracey and Gary entered the Gathering Hall confused from what was happening

Wow look at al these people I didn't know they're would be this many people said Ash

Yeah Those 4 Monsters who attacked the Stadium must've attacked their places to said Misty

From the look of things I say their here to join the fight as we are said Brock

I would take a sketch but nows not the time we must wait for Mewtwo said Tracey

then a portal opens and a tall loking man with Brown hair, Sunglasses, A Bushy Goatee, an angry look on his face A Black Leather Trenchcoat, Black Shirt with Skull Logos, Ripped Blue Jeans, and Motorcycle Boots

Grrr Where the Hell am I my home is attacked by those Demons and now i'm being told to meet heroes at this gathering

Wow you sure do have a nasty attitude said Misty

Huh You say something...wait are you Kids from the Pokemon Show

Yeah Who are you said Ash

My Name is Damien Becker I am a Commanding General of the River City Paranormal Investigation Agency but I am also a member of the Sabulotonian Race on Planet Thorn my Real Birth Name is Sabaloton Prince of the Sabulotonian Race My father was Murdered by the Leader of our Enemys the Skelethorns Lord Skullthorn

Wow Interesting Story So should We name you Damien or Sabaloton asked Ash

Sabaloton sounds more of a fighters name than Damien so call me Sabaloton said Sabaloton

Ok Sabaloton said Ash

Then Samus Appeared behind Sabaloton

Wow your manly and your the male version of me said Samus in a Seductive manner

Thanks Samus I guess we're going to get along great said Sabaloton

Then a Blonde Woman and a African American Male with Steel Arms appeared

So your agents to said the woman

Yeah who are you said Samus

My name is Lt. Sonya Blade of the U.S. Outerworld Investigation Agency

and I'm Major Jackson Briggs but you can call me Jax

Ok nice to meet you Sonya and Jax were you summoned here to this Gathering asked Samus

Well we were in the Middle of looking for 2 of our Comrades who are trapped in Outworld Kenshi and Cyrax said Sonya

What happened to them asked Sabaloton

No Clue all I can say is if we don't find them they'll die in Outworld if We don't find them not to mention Shang Tsung and Quan Chi's Alliance with those 2 weirder loking enemies said Sonya

You Mean Bowser and Ganondorf said Samus

Yeah Yeah Yeah dat's who however we were told to wait here for Raiden and some creature named Mewtwo said Jax

By the Way That Yellow Mouse is that Pikachu looks cute in person as I have heard of these Pokemon Creatures said Sonya

Thanks Sonya but becareful not to tuch Pikchu he shocks strangers said Ash

By the Way I want to tell you Sonya your my Idol could you train me to be like you some day asked Misty

Hmm I don't know that might take a long time but I guess I could Try Misty

BTW Hey Jax do you think you can train me to in Both Fighting and in the ways of love 

Maybe Brock I can teach you to do better with the girls in stead of being whacked by Misty's mallet said Jax

Yo Trace Wanna Go find Johnny Cage and ask for his autogarph asked Ash

Yeah defitnetly Let's go man said Tracey wanna come with us Gary

No thanks I got to call Grampa have fun you two said Gary

Ok said Ash as he and Tracey went to find Johnny Cage

Gary then called Professor Oak on his Cell Phone Hey Grandpa do you know where we are

Yeah of course your at the Gathering Hall I just watched what happened on the news and was told by Mewtwo about the Invasion of the Dark Alliance said Oak

You know about it said Gary

Yes all I can say is Good luck The world is counting on you and all the heroes to save us all from the Dark Alliance by the Way Can I speak to Bo Rai Cho

Huh said Gary as Bo Rai Cho appeared

Samuel long time no see hao you been

Ah Bo Rai Cho nice hearing rfrom you how've you been

Training Mortal Kombat Champions in Outworld but now i'm joining the fight since Shao Kahn is dead and this no Mortal Kombat Tournament

Ahh I see then Maybe I shold join no wait never mind I have Pokemon to take care of so i'll see ya around

OK (BBBBUUUUURRRPPPPPPPP) Here's your phone back kid as Bo Rai Cho gave Gary his phone back as Gary looked disgusted

Yo Gary Check this out said Ash As He and Tracey Showed an Autographed photo of them and Johnny Cage autographed by Cage

Well good for you guys said Gary

You got a pic and autogrph from Johnny cage where is he i'm so jealous said Brock as he was stopped by Misty

forget it we're all not meeting Johnny Cage now lets Wait for Mewtwo and Raiden Everybody said Misty aws everyone nodded.

Now everyhero was starting to appear from Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Ice Climbers, Mr. Game and Watch, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, and two Swordsmen named Marth and Roy as they all met with the Mortal Kombat Fighters as everyone had been Gathered as Raiden and Mewtwo finally appeared before everyone

Everyone You know why you have been gathered here both Earthrealm and Nintendorealm are under attack by the Allied powers of Bowser, Ganondorf, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi otherwise known as the Dark Alliance we must all work together in Unity to fight our enemies and save all the worlds from being ruled by those 4 Tyrants said Raiden

Now we all must travel to the Dimensional Rift of Outworld and Bowser's Homeworld and Fight with everything we have before they make the wish for toal domination of the worlds and to revive both Dragon King's army and the Shadow King I know we might not be prepared but we half to Hurry We shall make our way to the outworld portal and ride the Dragonfly to Shang Tsung's Palace and Bowser's Keep and Confront our Enemies said Mewtwo as everyone Agrred as a massive portal opened as everyone entered the portal to fight the Dark Alliance

Else where the Zatterean Warrior Reptile was looking for Cyrax and Nitara

Where are they I'll make them pay for preventing me from sssssssssssaving Shao Kahn as Reptile entered a underground Lava Shrine carrying the last known Dragon Egg

They've been here but now they're gone said Reptile as He sees Glass Shards and an Strange Aura fill the Chamber as Reptile's Attention was now focused on The Dragon Egg as the egg cracked emerging A Baby Dragon Who Streched and A Beam of light appeared from the egg merging the Baby with Reptile's Body as soon the chamber itself collapsed from the energy into nothing but smoke and rubble.

Meanwhile in some Dark Shrine a Mario Clone created by the Destructive Alliance escaped the Keep and was now in front of a massive Shadowy Tomb

Then Some Demonic Voices are heard

_YOU ARE MY NEW VESSEL NOW SUMMON ME FROM MY ETERNAL SLUMBER_

Yes New Master Awake From the Shadows and Take my body as the vessel said the Mario Clone as Black Shadows appeared in front of the Mario Clone Transforming him into an entirely new being

Meanwhile The Dark Alliance were watching warriors fighting eachother in a tournament like battle

Our plans are coming Full Circle those so called Heroes are on their way here we musr get ready to ambush them said Quan Chi

Baraka lead the Tarkatans on the dragonfly to attack those heroes ordered Shang Tsung

Yes Master Said Baraka

Good Now my Stalfos join the Ambush with the Tarkatans ordered Ganondorf

Kamek You lead the Stalfos in the Ambush ordered Bowser

Yes Your Uglyness said Kamek

As The Tarkatans nd the Stalfos left ot ambush the Heroes are Enemies smiled as Their plans were coming full circle

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mortal Kombat Begins Again

The Smoke and Rubble of the Collapsation had soon deteriorated as A massive Dragon Like Being appeared wherre Reptile once stood

I Have Awakened This body I can get used to now to make my way to the nexus to get which I need and to reunite my spirit and to finish my deception on that old fool I Onaga will Rule Outworld Again Yelled Onaga in his new form.

Elsewhere The Mario Clone emerged from the Darkness and Had The Form of a Large Shadow Siren With A Curly mustache, Pointy Beard, Devil like Horns, A Demented Face and a King's Crown Who also used the Mario Form as the vessel in a Way looked Like Mario exceot it wore a Purple Shirt, Black overalls With Red Buttons, Black Gloves, Black Boots, and The Hat is replaced by a king's crown

I Have been ressurected now I shall rule all world's first I must Find my troops and get them away from those 2 unworthy kings for I am the the True King of Shadows yelled the Shadow King

On The Dragonfly Most of the Heroes enjoyed the Ride while others didn't then up in the Sky a portal opened and Tarkatans and Stalfos Spewed forth as the Army of Heroes Tried To fight Back Then Kamek used his magic wand to cause a bolt of lightning to strike the Head of the Dragonfly which caused The Flying Veichle to crash as the Fighters all lost their balance and ended up in different regions in Outworld and Drak World

The Swordsman Marth awoke injured but still alive in some woods as he heard some voices talking

Hsu Hao I want you to Assasinate Shang Tsung for he had Allied Himself with Moloch and Drahmin to kill Quan Chi you must kill Shang Tsung before the Oni kill Quan Chi said a man in Black Leather

But what about Bowser and Ganondorf Mavado? asked Hsu Hao

They are not to be concerned with now go kill Shang Tsung ordered Mavado

Right said Hsu Hao as he left for Shang Tsung's Palace

Than Mavado noticed Marth in the Woods as mavado took his grappaling hook and swung over to where Marth was as Marth saw this and was able to roll out of the way before getting hit by Mavado

What brings you here kid asked Mavado

Who's side are you on you're ploting an assaniation on Shang Tsung in favor of Quan Chi asked Marth

Really I don't care cause my clan the Red dragon shall rule all worlds once My Grandmaster finds the person he is looking for said Mavado

Whom might that be asked Marth

That is none of your concern now die said Mavado as he took out his Hookswords and Attacked Marth as Marth Retaliated With his sword as the weapons collided with eachother

The Swordsman Roy woke up in what looked like the entrance to an abandoned Fortress as Roy regained Consiousnessthan he was approached by a mysterious looking man with Black and Grey Hair, and a Maroon Ninja Robe

What brings a human like you to this forebidden real

I am here to fight the Dark Alliance said Roy

In that case I shall assist you I am Reiko and Soon I Will Rule all realms

Well in that case I don't want any part of your help said Roy Drawing his sword

Fine you shall die here child said Reiko drawing a hammer as the 2 fought eachother

Meanwhile in a Dark Forest Young Link, Kafei, and Ness Had set up camp with 3 sleeping bags a blanket and a fire the 3 of them had their Boots and Shoes off loking to rest for the night

I Hope Zelda and Anju are All right said Young Link sitting cross legged holding his chin and wiggling his socked toes

I hope so I wouldn't know how to live with my self if Anju was dead said Kafei Hugging his legs and wiggling his socked toes

We can only hope that everyone will be safe cause the moment we wake up we could either be looking at a Sunny Morning or a Dark Tommorow said Ness

Than a very loud stomp can be heard as The Trio turned Around and saw a The Dragon King Onaga making his way toward somewhere and on the opposite side of the forest The Shadow King was wondering to but where could they be heading to

Than The 3 heard footsteps as three Tarkatan Monsters and Three Stalfos were closing in on the trio quickly drew their weapons until some strnge brown projectile came and caused the monsters to slip as Young Link and Kafei impaled the Tarkatans Ness used PK Thunder to shock a Tarkatan til it exploded and Bo Rai Cho came in and crushed the Stalfos with his weight

Hahaha Are you kids allright said Bo Rai Cho

Yeah we're ok said Ness

It's too dangerous to be out here how bout you 3 come to my house to stay

That's sounds nice said Kafei

Anything to get out of these dark woods is fine with me to said Young Link

We saw some huge Dragon and some shadowy monster in the woods said Ness

Oh No that must mean Onaga and the Shadow King have awakened we must make haste to Shang Tsung's Palace and Bowser's Keep right now said Bo Rai Cho

But What about asked Kafei

Not Now the world is at stake ordered Bo Rai Cho

as the 3 put their Boots and Shoes on and followed Bo Rai Cho to the headquarters of the Dark Alliance

The Pokemon Gang landed in the Living Forest as they awakened to the Horifying sounds of living trees

Hmmm What was that Pikachu said Ash waking up and coming face to face with a living tree

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT TREE'S ALIVE

Ash what are you screaming at said Misty as she saw the living tree

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A Living Tree

then Brock, Tracey, and Gary all came to their senses as they screamed at the sight of living trees at the group of five said holding on to eachother

How are we going to get out of here said Ash

Pika Pika Pi (Ash I hear something) said Pikachu as it's big ears picked up faint sounds coming from the forest running ahead

Wait Pikachu don't go alone in this scary forest Said Ash as he chased after Pikachu followed by Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Gary the group stumbled on a blind man covered in blood and in serious pain

Hey mister are you ok asked Ash

Hey there are people here you come to save me asked the man

we want to help but we don't know if we have anything to heal you with said Misty

I'm Kenshi I was on my way to Shang Tsungs palace to Kill him and avenge my Ancestors until I was Ambushed by a man in Black Leather you sound innocent and like help are you with Shang Tsung

No Were here to help defeat him and his allies said Brock

Our names our Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, and Gary Oak we are Pokemon Trainers but i'm a Pokemon Watcher said Tracey

Hey Trace we can tell him about our life's adventure later right now we need to find a hospital for Kenshi

ok sorry boss said Tracey

Hey I hear someone comming said Gary as the 5 trainers saw a figure approaching it looked like Sub-Zero but with new armor

Kids let me help him out said Sub-Zero as he took his icy hand on Kenshi's injured chest and some healing magic began to heal Kenshi's Wounds

Hey Sub-Zero where did you get the cool armor and what happened to Frost asked Ash

I'll explain later Ash said Sub-Zero as he finished healing Kenshi's wounds

Good as new but I must fight Quan Chi said Kenshi

Kung Lao and Mario are already at Bowser's Keep and Shang Tsung's Palace it's best if we let them fight them for now said Sub-Zero

I don't mean to Butt-in but isn't Sonya and Jax looking for you asked Tracey

your right they must be worried about me I wonder where they are said Kenshi

We were all on our way to Shang Tsung's Palace and Bowser's Keep until we were attacked by Tarkatans and Stalfos said Brock

We don't know where Sonya and Jax are but we could help you find them offered Tracey

Thanks ok i'll go with you kids said Kenshi

But we better be careful There might be tarkatans and Stalfos around said Sub-Zero

Hey Check it out I see some Green light in the sky said Gary

That must be Shang Tsung's Palace said Sub-Zero

and I see a stretch of Red Sky too said Ash

then we're here but we better see if any of our comrades are here first before we go in said Kenshi

Hey I see someone comming yelled Tracey as he got out his Binoculars to see who it was; it looks like a ninja with yellow robes and White Eyes

Scorpion said Sub-Zero he's going in there to look for Quan Chi I got to stop him before he makes a mistake

Scorpion is running looking or a way into Shang Tsung's Palace

Scorpion it's been a long time hasen't it

Sub-Zero we meet again as Joyes as I am to see you again I must find Quan Chi

I know Quan Chi tried to make us fight for his own personal enjoyment after you swore to protect me but Hanzo if you go in there it could be a trap

it's a risk I must take to ensure Quan Chi's Death I'm proud of you for turning the Lin Kuei into a force for good and becoming Grandmaster but I must bid farewell live for the future and be careul said scorpion as he made a run for a secret passage into the palace

Ash and crew approached Sub-Zero

Hey Sub-Zero who was that asked Ash

Hanzo Hasashi before my Brother killed him

You had a brother asked Misty

Yes he and Hanzo were bitter enemies from rival clans the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu one day they were both looking for the Map of Elements in the Temple of the Shaolin Monks My Brother killed Hanzo years later in the Tenth Mortal Kombat Tournament Hanzo came back as a ninja spectre from the Netherealm named Scorpion he killed my brother to avenge his death then when I took on the role of Sub-Zero in the Outworld Tournament He ought me he Spared my life in return to protect me in retrobution years later we fought he defeated me and Quan Chi confessed to being the one that killed Scorpion's family and clan he chased him to the netherealm all I can say is he's making a mistake going alone

I guess we know Ash isn't the only Stubborn one after all said Misty

HEY! Yelled Ash as everyone laughed

Uh Oh I hear Tarkatans said Tracey

A Hoarde of Tarkatans and Stalfos surrounded the Group as Kenshi and Sub-Zero drew their swords as Ash and crew drew their Pokemon Out Tracey Drew out Scyther, Misty Staryu Brock Geodude Gary Arcanine and Ash Charizard as the fight began

Outside The Palace Gates Mario, Link, fox, falco, Kung Lao, Kitana, Sonya, Jax, and Johnny Cage were all readying themselves for the final battle then Jax Heard footsteps as Hsu Hao was running toward the palace until

GOTCHA Yelled Jax as he slammed Hsu Hao to the Ground

No please don't Jax i'm sorry

To Late Traitor as Jax ripped Hsu Hao Cybernetic Implant from his chest as Hsu Hao screamed in pain before Hsu Hao died a very painul death

Yeah that takes care o that Traitor then a scream was heard as Bo Rai Cho came in to help with Young Link, Kafei, and Ness beside him

Li Mei yelled Bo Rai Cho as he was able to pull lei Mei away before her soul could be transferred into the body of a dead soldier

Bo Rai Cho you traitor Tarkatans get him and the rest of them outside as the tarkatans charged toward Bo Rai Cho as Young Link, Kafei, and Ness fought along side they would then be joined by the heroes who fought the tarkatan hoarde then Sabalaton and Samus joined the fight

Sabaloton Samus take these kids to safety with me asked Bo Rai Cho

Right said Sabaloton as thet took the 3 children with them on a boat along with Bo Rai Cho and Li Mei out of Shang Tsung's Palace and Bowser's Keep

Then Kung Lao, Kitana, Mario, and Link all stood ready to battle Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Bowser, and Ganondorf

Mortal Kombat Begins

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Bitter End

The fight was on between the Heroes and The Dark Alliance as blow after blow was reigned upon as blood was spillied everywhere for a moment it looked like the heroes had the upper hand but the Dark Alliance's combined powers was to much as Shang Tsung and Quan Chi layed a fatal series of attacks on Kung Lao and Kitana and Bowser and Ganondorf with the combined powers of the Triforce and the Star Rod, Mario and Link had fallen.

We Won said Quan Chi

Foolish Heroes your souls will now belong to the Dark Alliance smirked Shang Tsung

Now universes everywhere will serve the Dark Alliance said Ganondorf

Let's see the Elder Gods Try to stop us now said Bowser

Than A bolt of Lightning hit as Raiden would appear and Mewtwo would mysteriously teleport to Bowser's Keep/Shang Tsungs Palace

Not if we have anything to say about it said Raiden

Unless you defeat Raiden and Myself you haven't won yet said Mewtwo as both Mewtwo and Raiden stood in fight position to challenge the Dark Alliance in a last ditch effort to save the Universe.

Mavado had taken down Marth and was ready to finish off the altean prince

good night sweet prince said Mavado but before Mavado could Marth a flash appeared causing Mavado to spin in circles as a figure with a strange mask appeared and took Mavado's hookswords

You thought you could kill me you should've finished the job Mavado

Kabal I killed you why are you alive asked Mavado

I have something to do with it said a very mysterious figure with A Skull like face and a gladiator helmet

Who are you asked Mavado

I am Havik I come from the Chaosrealm as Havik used some Magic spell to hold Mavado as Kabal used his Hookswords to stab Mavado and remove Mavado's Heart from his chest killing him

Havik then used his Magic to heal Marth

Thank you I half to get back with my comrades said Marth

Very well if you ever decide to learn the ways of chaos i'll teach you said Havos as Marth ran off to rejoin his comrades

Roy and Reiko were evenly match but Roy took the most damage as roy was battered bloody and most of his armor had been torn as roy falls to his knees in pain a Reiko looked over the general

Hm Pathetic child I'm Shao Kahn' general and net ruler of outworld you had no chance aid Reiko raising his Crude Hammer before a green auora surrounded Reiko and sending the Outworld General flying

A Red Ninja appeared and helped Roy to hi feet

We are Ermac

Huh what do you mean e

We are the mortal form of souls from Shao Kahn but we were free thank to a swordsmen named Kenshi listen join me right now I sense a strong evil force on it's way here we must make haste by the way what's your name

Roy

ok Roy follow us said Ermac Roy was still confused but nonetheless joined the strange warrior

Meanwhile in a strange realm called the Nexus

The Final Kamidogu Wait how come I don't feel this power from the Elder Gods

HAHAHA You have been Decieved

Huh Who are you Demon

I am Onaga The Dragon King and you have been under my influence the whole time you gave me what I needed

No that can't be the Elder Gods Damashi

You mean as Damashi appeared only to laugh at Shujinko revealing that Damashi was Onaga's Spirit the whole time

Now the Kamidogu is mine as Shujinko escaped into the portal back to Earthrealm fooled from this Deception which cost him most of the years of his life

Scorpion entered Shang Tsung's Palace through a secret underground chamber as he was confronted by the Oni Moloch and Drahmin you 2 again stop protecting Quan Chi die

Scorpion fought valiently against the 2 Onis but in the end they got the upperhand as the 2 oni sent Scorpion to the Soulnado Hurled him in as Scorpions soul was ripped apart by the purity of the Heavens

Sub-Zero crushed the Skulls of the Tarkatan Hoarde while Kenshi and the Pokemon Gang all fought the tarkatan hoarde after all the Tarkatans had been defeated Sub-Zero sensed something

Kenshi Kids We better hurry I sense something comming

Raiden and Mewtwo were fighting the Dark alliance very well it almost look as if there was hope for the sake of the Universe but with the help of the Soulnado and the Starrod and Crystal stars Mewtwo and Raiden were taken down as the Dark Alliance combined their powers to lay the fatal finish on Raiden and Mewtwo sealing their fates

We won said Bowser

Not quite now were gonna see which one of us is the superior alliance said Shang Tsung as the Deadly Alliance and the Destructive Alliance started to fight over Supreme Power

Then Very Loud footsteps could be heard as well as an unsetteling Darkness as both Alliances ceased Fighting Soon The Dragon King Onaga and The Shadow King made their Presence felt The Deadly Alliance started to Attack Onaga as the Destructive Alliance attacked the Shadow King then Mewtwo and Raiden awakened to fight the Monsterous Kings as they powered up their attack to one large projectile when the projectiles hit both Shang Tsung's Palace and Bowser's Keep were destroyed along with The Alliances, Raiden, and Mewtwo

However Onaga and the Shadow King were still standing in the rubble unaffected as Onaga has Shinnok's Amulet and the Kamidogus while The Shadow King has The Triforce, The Starrod, and The Crystal Stars as the 2 Monsters staired eachother down

Onaga

Shadow King

We Meet Again

We'll see which one of is the superior king

we'll see very soon

"The Heroes have Fallen, The Dark Alliance is gone, The Dragon King and The Shadow King have once again risen to Power who will save us and what will happen when these 2 kings fight it out find out in the next chapter Deception."

"To Be Continued"


	9. Chapter 9 Deception

Chapter 9: Deception

In the distance away from the destruction caused by The Dragon and Shadow Kings Bo Rai Cho looks on in disbelief wondering what happened

Raiden and Mewtwo they're muttered Bo Rai Cho

no they can't be said Young Link

and the Dark Alliance to said Kafei

My psychic abilities are telling me yes said Ness

We must go to my house and come up with a stratagey these are now desperate times said Bo Rai Cho

then Sub-Zero, Kenshi and the Pokemon group came up to Bo Rai Cho's group

Bo Rai Cho what happened asked Sub-Zero

The Dragon and Shadow Kings have been ressurected

I sense the end is ominous said Kenshi

There's something we got to do yelled Ash

Hey Ash we can contact the legendary pokemon to help us said Tracey

Trace that's brilliant but how are we going to contact them said Ash

I have telepathic link contact your allies with my psychic link said Kenshi as he raised his hand as a blue auora surrounded the air

Lugia, Ho-oh, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Raikou, Suicune, Entei we need your help I'm Ash an me and my friends are trapped in Outworld and The Dragon King and the Shadow King have both been ressurected we need your help said Ash telepathicly

Oh Chosen one I hear you We will gather and Arrive in Outworld we are aware of what is going on and we will try our best to resolve this conflict we may or may not succeed but we must try in order to save the the Realms from destruction

Then Ermac showed up with Marth and Roy along with the chaos cleric Havik

Kenshi your telepathic link apperes to be breaking let us use ours

Master Ermac go right ahead

Ermac's hand turned green as their energy filled the area with a bright green auora

Mr Ermac I need to use your telepathic link to contact the Hylian sages said Young Link

Go ahead child

Zelda, Anju, Six Sages we need your help were here in Outworld and all of the realms are in Danger the Dragon King Onaga and the Shadow King have been ressurected and we need your help said Young Link

Link we hear you it's me Zelda from our time the Zelda from the future along with Anju are here with the sages at the Temple of Time listen Onaga and King Shadow are not the only ones wer worried about

huh what do you mean Zelda? asked Kafei

Boys Shao Kahn is still alive yelled Zelda as everyone was in shock

That's Impossible Shao Kahn Was killed by the Deadly Alliance how is he still alive asked Ness

He cloned himself and escaped into Outworld to regain his strength he can be anywhere in Outworld

Ash and his friends looked terrified from what they heard as all 5 of them grabbed eachother in a group hug to secure themselves

Guys we also have a feeling that the worst is yet to come a War prophesised by Argus and Dahlia named Armageddon is upon us and the Forces of Good and Evil will fight and this fight could very well end the entire Universe and Awaken the One Being

The One Being said Ermac We sense it Shao Kahn and Onaga are both under the One Being's Control but what about Daraku

We have no clue but we feel his presence is strong here now that the Shadow King has awakened and he happenes to be under the control of Daraku as well as someone else

Who?

Raiden

WHAT yelled everyone

Raiden is still alive but he has been possessed by Daraku and is now in Earthrealm he has revived Liu Kang's Body and using it to cause destruction in Earthrealm but unfornatley Daraku's form is not fuly awakened to do that 3 elements that opose the light Shadows, Twilight, and Darkness all 3 of these elements will form the Antilight when the Antilight is forged and the represenitives gather Daraku's spririt will merge with the Antilight and his form will be ressurected

In the Distance Bowser and Ganondorf were lstening in the conversation

So now we have a new plan said Ganondorf

yes find a way to merge those elements and use it to rule all the worlds said Bowser

yes but where to find it

I believe there maybe a portal to the Shadow World in Daraku's Temple said Bowser

I just realised Part of me was banished to the Twilight Realm replied Ganondorf

But there are so many forms of Darkness what could we use said Bowser

then a dark form of Samus appeared i'll help you I'll prop my phazon into aether again since there all distracted by the fight against Onaga and the Shadow King I'll use that opportunity to my advantage

Bowser and Ganondorf nodded

However Ganondorf it appears your starting to fade as Hyrule's time is speeding in both timezones as your essence is fading

What how can this be yelled Ganondorf

It appears Hyrule is heading into 2 eras an Era after you were sent to Hyrule and an Era where Hyrule is flooding apparently your pressence is being vaporized because you were defeated and your future forms are taking over you must find a way to merge your spirit and your future embodiments into one in order to continue exsisting said Dark Samus

I guess; Bowser you must come with me to Hyrlw where you will find my stronger link dead ressurect it with something and bring me back

with what

Onaga's Heart it has the power of ressurection When Onaga is defeated take his heart and ressurect me that is the body I will merge with said Ganondorf

All right we'll wait here than said Bowser knowing what they have planned

Meanwhile Sabalaton and Samus were looking for a way out of the living forest there they met the rest of the group assembling

Sabalaton Samus where've you 2 been asked Bo Rai Cho we lost conscious after the blast

hm did you to have any...

NO both of them yelled

ok come on into my place and join everyone said Bo Rai Cho

inside all the guest sat around to think of a strategy to takedown the 2 Kings

The legendary pokemon should be here soon I hope said Ash

Ash Chosen One it's me Melody

Melody where are you

I'm using some telepathical link from Lugia were entering Outworld now and waiting on you

Awesome good to hear from you again Melody said Misty

That's because i'm comming to

Wait a minute it's to Dangerous Sweetheart said Tracey

I Want to be there for this fight we'll be there soon

Ok see ya soon said Ash

Hey Ash who's Melody asked Brock

She's this girl we met back on the Orange Islands

is she cute

she's out of your leauge Brocko said Tracey

Why you have a thing for her Tracey said Brock

Hey Come on save the fighting for Onaga and The Shadow King we need to focus said Gary

Aww how cute those 3 kids are sleeping said Samus looking down at Young Link, Ness, and Kafei who were peacefully sleeping on the floor

it's best if we all rest but there's no rest for the wicked said Sabalaton

than a cloud of Black smoke appeared and choked out everyone as they all passed out except for Sub-Zero

Long time no see old friend said a smoky figure

Smoke what happened to you

than a black shadowy figure grabbed Sub-Zero

Come with me to meet your Destiny in the Netherealm

than the black shadow figure and the smoke figure took Sub-Zero to the Netherealm as they all regained consciousness

Later all the Legendary Pokemon and The Sages all gathered as the remaining hero's gathered to finish off this fight and without a moment to spare than the chaos cleric Havok appeared to bring the warriors some news

Allow me to guide you to where you need to go as Havik led the way

meanwhile The Shadow King and his Army were charging into battle along With Onaga's Army

Now it is time to finish what we should've began millenia ago said Onaga

One of us will be ruler supreme said the Shadow King as both kings clashed

Now The Fight has just begun

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10 Redemption

Chapter 10: Redemption

The Ninja Spectre Scorpion awakened to a sound of strange unfamiliar voices

Hanzo Hassashi we are the Elder Gods we choose you as our champion to defend the realms against the Dragon King Onaga in exchange for a safe passage to the heavens and to reunite with your family and ressurect the Shriai Ryu we will provide you with a new form we will send you back to outworld the fate of the realms rest in your hands Scorpion Champion of the Elder Gods as a light appeared sending Scorpion back to Outworld

Onaga will Die Yelled Scorpion

Elsewhere The Clone of Kitana known as Millena had taken the disguise as Kitana to lead the edenian army into battle against the tarkatam hoarde So Onaga and his army could take Out the Shadow King Millena had entered the Beetle Lair where she would fightr Baraka

What's the Matter couldn't see through my Deception laughed Millena

No you will pay for your deception you worthless creation snarled Baraka as both Tarkatans charged with their weapons slashing with flesh and spilling blood everywhere

Mileena caught Baraka off Guard as she knocked him into a corner as a swarm of insects which ate Baraka's flesh

Now the plan comes full circle than another masked female figure appeared and attacked Mileena it was a Gerudo theif

Who are you demanded Mileena

I am Noboru one of the Sages here to stop your plans

Than die

Noboru used her Power of Spirit to take down Mileena

Sages where are you commanded Naboru

This is Saria Harnessing Earthrealm's power

This is Darunia harnessing The Netherealm's power

Ruto Harnessing the Orderealm's power

Impa Harnessing the Chaosrealm's Power

and Rauru Harnessing Edenia's Power

Din, Naryu Faroe use your power through divine power and free the star spirits said all 6 sages along with Zelda and Anju

soon the Triforce and the Six Kamidogu began to glow as beams of energy rushed out and shattered the crystal stars freeing the star spirits

We are free now let us combine our powers together as the Star Spirits made their way to the nexus to combine their power as the entities al toogether yelled "DESTROY THE KAMIDOGU" as all 6 Kamidogu's were shattered as now both Onaga and the Shadow King were fully weakened

What how is this possible said Onaga

No how could this happen said the Shadow King

Than The Guardian of the Waters Lugia appeared

It's over Dragon King said Lugia

Not for me said onaga flying in the air as both Onaga and Lugia fought with eachother

then the Fire bird Ho-Oh attacked the Shadow King hoping to weaken them for the heroes

A Tarkatan hoarde was on their way to Bo Rai Cho's place as everyone was still unconscious from being attacked

Young Link, Kafei, and Ness awoken from their sleep to find everyone sleeping

I guess they must be asleep to said Young Link

Should we wake them up said Kafei

Guys I hear something comming from outside said Ness they saw an army of Tarkatans comming toward them

the three children yelled out loud amd stomped their socked feets on the wooden floor to wake everyone up

EVERYONE WAKE UP THERE'S AN ARMY OF TARKATANS COMMING the 3 kids yelled as Bo Rai cho was the first to awaken and look out the window and was alarmed

everyone wake up now it's time for battle as the tarkatan army approached as everyone awoke and left the house to fight the monsterous army

But then a Ghost appeared in front of Bo Rai Cho it was his old student Mortal Kombat Champion Liu Kang

Master Bo Rai Cho you can do it fight

Liu, ok we'll do it; EVERYONE ATTACK yelled Bo Rai Cho however Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei all lead an assualt on the tarkatan hoarde li;;ing every last one of them

Come on it's time to finish this fight once and for all said Entei as the Heroes led by the Pokemon stormed the Enemy's Headquarters for the final showdown with both the Dragon King and the Shadow King Will the heroes win this time will good triumph over Evil will the realms be saved find out in the next chapter

"To Be Continued"


	11. Chapter 11 Redemption Part 2

Chapter 11: Redemption Part 2

The army of heroes stormed through the attacking Tarkatan hoarde however an army of Stalfos came along to assist the tarkatans but tensions soon begar to build up in the ranks as the Tarkatans and Stalfos fought eachotherallowing the Heroe's to escape until they encountered along the way a fire elemental being known as Blaze

Listen up everyone all of your fighting is destroying the realms and it doesn't matter who wins all of the warriors of every recorded battle will meet for Armageddon especialy since I have visions that the Antilight will soon be dispersed upon the realms again. said Blaze

Wait are you saying even the good guys are the cause of the destrucion of all the realms said Bo Rai Cho

Yes even the one's from the Nintendo Realms have brought destruction on their worlds to an with both worlds together and the possible awakening of both The Antilight Demigod and The One Being; The Realms and Time itself could very well end when those two clash.

You all must hurry up and defeat Onaga once he is defeated his spirit willll enter the Netherealm and find his way to his original body and the Shadow King will reunite with his queen and gather their allies to join both Bowser and Ganondorf.

Link that mask you have that defeated Majora that is the Fierce Diety Oni, Oni was weakend from his clash with Majora long ago but with your strength from being the Hero of Time you was able to defeat Majora. Since that mask has a long history with the Antilight since Oni was once the commander of the dark Interlopers who descended upon Termina from your father's homeland of Skyloft to defeat the demon Majora who descended from the moon after all the years he spent alone and friendless the masks soon upon the curse of the shadows transformed Majora and all of the lunar children into hideous beasts they got that ability as the Lunar Children from inside the moon were the childrin of Daraku and later became the ancesters of the Sheikah soon the curse of the Antilight and Majora's anger transformed him and soon he became a monster and transformed all of the other lunar children and used them as guardians of the 4 areas of Termina to take out the 4 giants and keep their power hidden. Soon afterwards the Fierce Diety and Majora would battle to determine who would rule Termina however unlike Majora The Interlopers considered the Giants their Gods and then instucted his men to build a large tower to reach the Heavens soon that place would determine who would retrieve the Sacred Triforce for Majora he held a 4th inverted triangle wich looked like it would fit in the center of the Triforce however by doing so would tear a fabric in both worlds but Majora as insane as he was believed would grant him Ultimate power while Oni's men sought out to destroy the Golden Godesses and their triforce by obtaining the power and using it for their own wicked ways as soon Oni's men who also happened to be Termina's Shekian ancesstors as both of their powers consisted of the shadows and were hellbent on killing one another to obtain the Ultimate Power but unaware to them all The Goddesses were watching and were waiting for who would make it to the top and would suffer the Ultimate punishment. Oni's men disguised theirselves in cloaks to spy on the Kingdom of Ikana and the land of Termina to keep an eye out for the Termanian Military but however The Ikanan King and his Soldiers raced towards Stone Tower but the Cloaked Interlopers who later became known as the Garos would kill every member in sight including the King who was assasinated by the Garo Master who was the 2nd in command next to Oni. This war for power lasted 3 days thousands of people died many were injured and the entire land was ravaged as soon Oni and Majora were merely exhausted from battle that is until a strange imp played a song to summon the Giants from their sleeping state the 4 Giants was able to awaken and fought of their captors to end the fighting as the Imp would play another song the Song of Healing where both majora and Oni were both fading away as the Imp Childishly wished for a Mask to wear and both the Fierce Diety Oni and Majora were transformed into masks but before majora's transformation he made a vow that when his power is restored he will make the land of Termina pay. The Giants then took the maked tossing them in seperate directions with the Fierce Diety Mask Entering The Heavens and Majora's Mask being Banished to the Termanian Underworld. However The Garo's Continued their attack on the Goddeses but in the end with divine Intervention the Goddesses used their powers to foil their plans and they were banished to the Termanian Underworld. Later they found Majora's Mask deep within the Deserts The men tried to find a way to destroy the Mask since it was their enemy unfortunatley they ended up bringing the Mask to life who then ordered the Garos to follow his lead or be eaten by Majora's guardian of the Desert Twinmold so the Garos had no choice Majora's Mask was their leader and had monuments in the Desert built for him; later on they found a mysterious Mirror deep within the Desert where after they toched it with their dark magical hands a portal open wich led them to a world of Shadow and light the world known as the Twilight Realm. Majora and The Garo's would settle in that realm little knowing of the curse that spewed forth from Stone Tower leading into Ikana Canyon Area; but soon the Garo's and their Shadow Powers transformed them into Pure Dark Beings, Majora knew of their Desire to Obtain the Triforce so soon with great effort A portal would open to Hyrule where they were able to invade but with the use of a new weapon A Mask of great Evil and Darkness a Mask that Micked Majora's a Mask known only as the Fused Shadows. Soon a Savage was was fought for the Triforce as The Interlopers used their power to turn every race in Hyrule against eachother in a Civil War that was when you were first born along with your sister.

Huh I Have a Sister said Link looking Confused

Yes Your sister is none other than Princess Zelda there's a reason why you have a very strong relation with the Royal Family as you are a member of the Royal Family The Great Deku Tree never told you this because it was to soon to tell you the truth and wanted to wait until you were older but since Armageddon is near nows the Perfect time to tell you. your Father Descended from Skyloft to Hyrule where he found a spirit known as the Skyward Sword soon an Evil Force came to this world and He was able to defeat it there he Met your Mother who was named Zelda and was able to free her from her captors and soon had you and Zelda as her children however during the battle against the Interlopers she was mortaly injured by an attacking interloper but your father was able to save her and instucted her to take you to the forest to meet with the Great Deku Tree for he knows that he is destined to become the new Hero of Hyrule and then your mother died at the spot under the Deku Tree.

So I'm the Prince of Hyrule asked Link

Yes Indeed but your Destiny was not to be The New throne to Hyrule but to be Hyrule's Protector and now you will soon have a member in your bloodline to carry your lienage who will Save Hyrule from not only Ganondorf but from the Twili. Said Blaze

Yes But What about the Mask said Link

Link you've worn that mask once to fight Majora you are now feeling an after effect curse if you were to wear that mask again and battle you need to think to yourself the mask can either take over you or possibly kill you in the future that mask can help you defeat the Shadow King but at the same time could destroy your well being so you better make a choice either fight the Shadow King with your own abilities or use the Fierce Diety it's completely up to you. said Blaze

Whatever Happens Link don't Wear that mask you'll die that Ranch girl Malon you half to live so you can give birth to the new hero so listen closely you can fight the Shadow king with light Arrows and The Gilded Sword you don't need that mask i'll help you to I got your back I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you saved my marriage your my Best Friend forever so whatever happens i'm with you said Kafei placing his Hand on Link's Shoulder as they all reached The Shadow King's Temple

Kafei there's something you should know to; Both your Parents and yourself are the last remaining Sheikahs in Termina

Really said Kafei

It's True Your Parents and you lived In Ikana Valley for a while but soon moved before the Land Became Curse but the reason was not because of the Curse it was because your Father won the Election to be Mayor of Clock Town and Moved to Clock Town; however another thing you should know is that both you and Link are both Descendents of Oni

Are You Serious Yelled Link and Kafei

Yes Indeed because you both look alike in a way same height, same size, same facial features, same hair length, you boys are twins and since you are both descendents of the fierce Diety The Reason you never grew back to an adult is because you were transformed back into a child around the same time Link was sent back to his original time as a child. The Only way now to turn back into an adult is for Link to become an Adult again and grow up i'm sorry but that's the only way

I understand I don't mind this body at all Anju loves me no matter what said Kafei

Indeed She Does

Meanwhile in the Shadow world Bowser and Ganondorf were deciphering the text's of how to merge the Antilight together with the help of their companion Shadow Mario

So we must find a being of Twilight and Darkness said Bowser

Kid Link is cursed by the Power of the Fierce Diety his physical form will be weak from the struggle to remove the mask making him easy to transform into a Twili all we need is to find Metroid Prime and to ressurect the Ings on Dark Aether said Ganondorf

But we also need Onaga's Heart to revive me if i'm going to be able to succesfully return said Ganondorf

it seems like those heroes have now arrived at Onaga and the the Shadow King's Temple we will patiently await the results

The Heroes All Marched Forth with great caution taking out any and all Tarkatans in the way especially with the aid of the Ghost of Liu Kang as they all happen to run into some old friends

Halt that's as far as you'll go said a possesed Kung Lao

You will not defeat the great Dragon King said Kitana

Kitana, Sonya, Jax, Johnny, Kung Lao it's me Liu Kang but it seems like you all are under control Ermac let's Get my Firends back to normal

right replied Ermac as the Red Clad Ninja of lost souls and the ghost of Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang readied for battle against their possesed Comrades

Onaga was in his throne room waiting for Tanya to finish deciphering the text to merge the Kamidogu and obtain the power of the One Being

Hmm what's taking so long huh who's there

Remember me Onaga

You I thought I chased you back to Earthrealm

Well i'm back with the power of thousands of warriors who want to see you defeated for good said Shujinko getting in fighting stance I want my life back for years you manipulated me into getting me those tools I could've grew up with all my friends in my village we all could've competed in Mortal Kombat Tournament instead you took my whole life so you could get that power no i'm going to destroy you with very things you had me retrieve

All right than if you want to die than you'll join all your friends in time said Onaga accepting Shujinkos Challenge

and Now The Shadow King awaited his challengers

Meanwhile The Heros ran into the possesed forms of Mario, Link and the one's who fell at the hands of The Destructive Alliance

Not-a-nother-step said Mario

Our Lord ordered us to defeat you said Link

Link, Kafei Ness you guys go in Samus, Marth, Roy, Ash Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, The Pokemon, and myself will get our friends free you guys go in the temple and fight the Shadow King

Right said the 3 children as they went inside the Shadow King's Temple for the final battle

Moments later a very large looking man with white hair face paint and weilding a double bladed sword with a glowing auroa appeared in front of the Shadow King

Shadow King for years your type has tried to overthrow my rulings but now I Shall defeat you and put an end to your reign of terror than I will as Ruler supreme now that that brat is out of the way

You Couldn't Defeat Majora by yourself what makes you think you can stop me said Daraku ready for battle as the beings circled eachother ready for battle

Ness who was watching the remaining heroes fight of the Shadow King's Possesed warriors Ness Noticed an Injured Kafei lying on the ground

What Happened

That Mask I told him not to wear it and he wouldn't listen he then took his sword and stabbed me

Ness than ook his hand over the sword handle and used his PSI energy to remove the sword from Kafei's Chest then He used PSI Heal to heal Kafei's Wound

Thanks Ness I half to Help Link otherwise that power will completley take over him

What are you going to do

Here's his Ocarina When the battle get's to intense they'll be to exhausted and i'll play the Song of Healing

You sure that'll work

I'm very sure for the sake of the world and my Best Buddy

Kafei you need to rest first your still hurt

ok for a minute as Kafei removed his boots to get comfortable with his socked feet stretched before him

You like taking your shoes off don't you

yeah

me to said Ness slipping of his shoes and wiggling his socked toes

elsewhere at the Wu Shi Academy there was nothing but destruction as A Zombified Liu Kang being Controlled by a now Evil Raiden is Destroying everything and everyone in sight

WANT TO PUT EARTHREALM IN DANGER DO YOU WELL DIE Yelled Raiden destroying everyone in sight

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12 A Call to Other Worlds

A/N: On the last chapter my theory about Majora's Mask Origins, Stone Tower, and The Twili is loosely based On Hylian Dan's Stone Tower of Babel Theory, which was very interesting but my take is quite different as it explains how the Ikanans and Majora found the Twilight Realm plus It's a good backstory for the fic so yeah I will give credit where credits do for the theories but anyway about the future of this fic I'm going to add anime characters from several series because ever since i've been wanting to add multiple anime characters fom multiple series in a Huge Crossover fic, but I don't want any Naruto Characters because you Narutards ruined it all no Inuyasha because that series sucks and I might add DBZ characters but not at the moment so enjoy the next chapter

Chapter 12: Warning the World

The battle to save the world from Onaga and the Shadow King was getting intense as blood was spilling and the elder gods were in anticipation however in certain parts of the world were people who were unaware and have possible connections to the gods and the Antilight.

In the City of Domino where a card game based onn ancient egyptian beasts a small kid named Yugi Motou lived here as he was crowned the king of games were winning the Deulist kingdom tournament and Battle City it was a warm night in Domino as Yugi was getting ready for bed as Yugi kneeled on his bed wearing only a pair of White Briefs and White Socks as he took as his alter ego the spirit of an ancient egyptian pharoah named Yami had something to tell Yugi unforunatley Yami was still clothed as Yugi was half naked in his Underwear and Socks.

Yugi Why are you not wearing your pajamas asked Yami

Because it's warm and I feel like sleeping in my underwear for a change

but you never usually sleep wearing socks

that's only for my pajamas besides I hate having bare feet when my legs are showing replied Yugi placing his hands on his bare knees

oh ok Yugi I sense a great danger that can destroy the fabric of all of exsistance

Yugi you know the true origins of Mortal Kombat

Yeah said Yugi

Well Millenia ago the Edenian Sorcerres Dahlia had a vision of Armageddon where a Mortal Kombat tournament would get so corrupt that it would lead to a chain of events where a war would be fought that would tear the fabric of the realms

How is that possible

The Kombatants powers and personal animosities Deliah and Argus had their sons Taven and Daegon kept in Earthrealm and put in a vegetative state and kept protected by 2 dragons who would awaken and defeat Blaze atop a pyramid where the war would be fought and would obtain a gift for a god and their power would either kill the combatants however one was awoken prematurely

How did that happen and which one said Yugi soothing his hands up and down his legs and wiggling his socked toes

Blaze was taken captive by the Dragon King's holy men and was forced to watch the last dragon egg however Caro Daegon's Dragon mistoke that for the signal and Daegon awoken soon he became obsessed with the prize and killed Argus and Dahlia enslaved Caro and formed a clan on Earthrealm known as the Red Dragon

The Red Dragon but I thought there was only a black dragon

The Black Dragon were once Red Dragon members but they left the Clan to form their own crime syndicate on Earthrealm as for the Red Dragon they have been searching for Daegon's Brother Taven for centuries unaware that he is still sleeping as for Blaze he has awakened from his prison but Onaga has already awakened in tthe form of the zatterian warrior Reptile and since Onaga is in control he has the Kamidogu and the Amulet and if he get's the One Being's power exsistance is finished

Oh No but what can I do

However Onaga isn't the Only threat for Shao Kahn is still alive

Immediatley That name made Yugi shocked, Sh Sh Sh Shao Ka Ka Ka Kahn muttered Yugi who was shivering now especialy since Yugi is in his underwear and socks

Indeed however Kahn is aware that Onaga has returned and is trying to regain his strength to regain the throne of Outworld to once again invade the realms both Onaga and Shao Kahn are bitter enemies but at the same time are both influenced by the One Being

What happened between them

Long Ago Shao Kahn was Onaga's adviser as Outworld was once a peaceful realm under order and structure however Onaga would vision of forging all realms together in perfect unity however Shao Kahn and Onaga had a toast and unfornatley Onaga was poisened and Shao Kahn took over Earthrealm in the name of Chaos as Kahn wanted to rule all realms and become ruler off all of reality

so that's why

Kahn or Onaga is still not the only threat for another world has collided with theirs known as Nintendorealm

You mean like the games

Except to Evil kings know as the Destructive Alliance had managed to cause multiple rifts in time space and the realms by merging all the realms in one time zone and at the same time caused their world to collide with the Mortal Kombat world now I sense a the most evil entity in exsistance is about to come

Who could that be Said Yugi starting to shake with fear

The Antilight Demigod Daraku

But How

Yugi I want to show you something as Yami Transported Yugi via the Millenium Puzzle to a battle in a dark void between a multicolored being and a being of pure darkness

That is the One Being and The Antilight Demigod Daraku and the Elder Gods trying to stop the both of them

However Yugi would be joined by all of his friends Joey and Serenity Wheeler, Tristin Taylor, Tea Gardner, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Bakura Ryou, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine and Marik and Isshizu Istar who with the use of all their respective millenium items were being contacted by their spirits

Yug is dis some dream or are we all here said Joey wearing a Tee Shirt Boxers and Bare Feet

How did we all get here and are we sleeping said Tristin wearing only boxers

well as long as were all here that's all that matters said Tea wearing a nightgown

as Bakura was Wearing a White Tee Shirt, White Boxers, and White Socks, Mai and Serenity were wearing nightgowns, Duke was wearing Black Boxers and Socks, Seto was Wearing Black PJ's With $ symbols and Mokuba purple pjs

Hmm sound like a dream but I can't wake up said Kaiba arrogently

Then the God of Winds Fujin appeared suprising most everyone

Fujin what are you doing here asked Marik a little shocked

What Atem is saying is True I sense this Antilight is will soon reamerge by the hands of the Destucive Alliance and with Armageddon looming I sense Danger for all the realms

soon the Group was transported to a gathering place

Now I'm going to warn other world of this impending war you all wait here i'm going to get incontact with those kids from Deul Academy

Duel Academy that school hasn't been finished what are you talking about asked Kaiba

Timezones are all merged generations have also been merged there's this group like you named the GX Gang their alot like you I will contact their leader Jaden Yuki and inform him about this battle

Ok We'll wait here said Yugi

Your Yamis will watch over you and keep intouch incase if anything happens

Hey one last thing where's our clothes said Yugi as he and his friends were still in their sleepwear

Meanwhile Bakura was sliding on the floor on his socked feet

Hey that sounds like fun said Duke doing it to since he was also wearing socks

and Yugi joined as well

unforunatley Joey and Tristan were barefoot and couldn't however 2 pairs of socks appeared before them as soon they joined as well

At Deul Academy the GX gang were all playing twister having a fun night

Ok Jaden left Hand blue said Alexis spinning the Twister wheel

Chazz left foot red

mistakingly he shoved his foot in Jaden's face

Eww Chazz when was the last time you washed your socks

none of your business slacker yelled Chazz

well screw you emofag barked Jaden

Jaden I thought you were a nice person asked Atticus

Chazz has pissed me off so much I needed to toughen up

Sy left foot yellow

Sy almost lost his balance until his older brother Zane helped him up

Leave me Alone Zane i'm a grown man stop treating me like a child

Sy Calm down I was just trying to help

then a blinding flash of light appeared soon the group was met by the Wind God Fujin

Huh Fujin what are you doing here asked Jaden

Jaden, kids listen up the very worlds are in danger A war known as Armageedon is going to be fought and an ancient brand of Darkness known as the Antilight will also cover the worlds you and your friends have been chosen to join the many heroes to stop this war

Do you mean it's time asked Jaden

yes we don't have much time if you want to help save exsistance you must come with me

Well what do you guys think

most of Jaden's Friends Nodded even Chazz did

huh you're going to follow to

Of Course slacker do you really think i'm letting you take all of the credit and die even if this sounds fake said Chazz

Trust me child it's all real the Great Yugi is also joining for he knows all about this said Fujin

Well than if Yugi believes it than I say ok just for the fun of it replied Chazz

Well gang let's go save not only the world but our own exsistance said Jaden leading his friends to the Gathering Hall

In a Japanese town where a sport about spinning tops is popular known as Baytown world Beyblade Champ Tyson Granger was meditating in his Family Dojo it's been years since he and all of his fellow Beyblade competitors took out Bega and saved the BBA. Tyson has sinced retired from Beyblading and is looking to focus on his Martial arts skills, Tyson was meditating in the dojo wearing his trademark ball cap, yellow t-shirt, red button up vest, black denim shorts and socks as Tyson would be having a conversation with his old bitbeast Dragoon

Tyson there's something you need to know said Dragoon appearing before Tyson in spirit

Yeah pal

The very exsistance of all of the realms are in serious danger

how

a Mortal Kombat tournament has been corupted a chain of events are now leading up to Armageddon the very worlds are in danger

oh no what am I to do

That's not the only problem but from another Universe an ancient Darkness called the Antilight is going to consume the world as well I have a fealing that that all of the Worlds will fade into obscurity if we don't gather heroes and find a solution to stop the war

sounds serious but what about

i've told you friend's bitbeasts we will go to the Gathering hall to meet the other heroes

then Tyson was transported where his longtime friends Max, Ray, and Kai and even his other friends Kenny and Hillary

Hey Tyson what's going on asked Max a blonde boy with freckles who's been friends with Tyson for a long time wearing a Green and Yettlow T-Shirt, Olive Green shorts and White Socks

did you get the message from Draciel Max

yes

I did to said Rei another friend of Tyson who's resembles a half Human Half Tiget wearing a White Kimono and Black GI Pants

what about you Kai asked Tyson to his more socially chllanged comrade

yeah but i'm not to sure if this is a dream or reality said Kai wearing War paint Black Tank top Scarf andd Blue pants with chains hanging

Kenny and Hillary where there to

hey Tyson do you think what the bitbeasts are saying is true said Kenny a 4 foot boy with brown hair covering his face glasses a button up t-shirt, Necktit, Khaki shorts, and socks holding a laptop

sounds real to me chief said Tyson

I think this is a dream this can't be real complained Hilary wearing a pink shirt and jean shorts

well it's real to all of us

Soon many other heroes form the Anime dimension were gathering like a group of kids with digital pets(Digimon) Kids with pet Robots(Medabots) kids with computerised robot like beings(Megaman NT Warrior) and other worlds as well

Listen up everyone there is a reason why you've all been called if we don't cometogether this is what our world will be like said Fujin showing everyone a world covered in Darkness and ruins where 2 being are in battle a multidimensional elemental being and a demon of pure darkness with all of th worlds being consumed by this battle

the One Being is made up of our very exsistance when he was defeated by the Elder Gods his conscious was shattered into the very realms which we live in and the other is the Antilight Demigod Daraku a monster of pure Evil and is the very reason Evil exsist long ago he was going to enslave the Elder Gods and Destroy the One Being and create a world of pure darkness and make life to enslave with his paradise of Evil in a world with no light just Darkness

the way this scene can be avoided is if we let Taven or Daegon to get to the Pyramid and use their powers to nulify the fighters and stop Bowser and Ganondorf from reforming the Antilight but we can't by our powers alone and we must think fast of a plan but now we must wait for this battle to end replied Fujin showing off the battles between Shujinko and Onaga and the Fierce Diety and the Shadow King where both Kings were weakened and the Heroes were on their way to winning

Your reign ends now Onaga yelled Shujinko holding the Kamidogus

Your finished Shadow King said The Fierce Diety charging up his sword for the Final Blow

Who else will join the fight what will become of Armageddon find out in the next chapter

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13 The End is only The Begining

A/N: The reason because of the Anime series I picked was because i've been thinking of a huge crossover fic since 2003 and since those series were big for me at the time I added them so I hope you all understand and continue to join my work i'm also adding Viewtiful Joe Characters game and cartoon wise in my opinion the Viewtiful Joe anime is greatly underated and deserves a second chance and as for improvements storylines and backgrounds based on the games as well as Joe not being a douchebag like he was in the Anime and Junior not being a brat also a season 3 and 4 to cover Double trouble and a VJ3 storyline but if Capcom would reboot VJ Captain Blue Junior should be playable and be side by side with Joe just like other game teams Mario and Luigi, Donkey and Diddy, Sonic and Tails, and Jak and Daxter, Banjo and Kazooie and others Joe and Junior are with them and it should be a 3d platformer but that is my oponion on with the chapter

Chapter 13: A Bitter End A Worser Case Scenario

Movieland was a dimension that exsisted in the very movies we watched created by Legendary Superhero Captain Blue upon his disappearence however after resurfacing and the the riddance of Dark Films and restoring peace to the real world and movieland Captain Blue was directing movies featuring a new cast of Superheroes Viewtiful Joe, Captain Blue Junior, and Sexy Silvia however what they are unaware is that the darkness of the darkfilms are merging with the Antilight and they are also going to be getting involved with the soon to come battles.

Man this is hard stuff but think how famous we can be said Joe

Well it pays off in the end said Junior

Just think how famous we'll be said Silvia

then appearing in the Movie Studio was a Black clad Demon like creature weilding a sword

Huh Alastor what are you doing here asked Joe

I'm hear to warn you all about a threat comming

A threat said Junior jumping onto Joe's Shoulders

Alastor tells the Trio about the oncomming Armageddon War and the Antilight Invasion

Whoa are you serious said Joe

Dead Serious listen captain Blue i'm afraid we half to delay filming we half to help save exsistance

ok but now that you mention it this might give me an idea for a future film

Alastor than opened a portal

this will take us to Outworld please enter

and with that Alastor entered along with the trio of heroes including Captain Blue

The Portal Opened in a corridor and the group of heroes spotted Ness and an injured Kafei

Who are you guys asked Ness

I'm Alastor and well we'll introduce ourselves later

Alastor noticed the injured Kafei

i'll heal you said Alastor taking his hand and some dark magical vides healed Kafei's Wound

Thank you are you from the Netherealm asked Kafei looking at Alastor

Sadly yes I know Shinnok is trying to gather the forces of Darkness but I know when he's finaly gone I will take the throne of the Netherealm

hmm ok

But I plan to bring peace to that realm

listen Link he's fighting the Shadow King wearing that mask said Kafei

You mean the Fierce Diety

Yes

I must Intervien

Then a group approached Alastor as Alastor smiled

Looks like their back to normal

The Fierce Diety and the Shadow King were in a vicious Fight both were exhausted from Battle The Fierce Diety was strong but was Overwhealmed by the King

I'm more than a match for you the reason is your to full of heart not hate like you were befor that kid found that mask

That Kid means nothing

then a lightning bolt and a orb of Psychic energy hit the Shadow King

Alastor and Mewtwo attacked the Shadow King where at the Same Time Oni launched a laser beam at the Shadow King now the King was severly weakened

Then as Oni was collecting his breath Kafei Jumped on Oni as Ness used his Psychic Energy to Hold him

Link we're taking the Mask the rest of us will defeat the Shadow King said Kafie grabbing at Oni's face

Get Off of me or I shall destroy you yelled Oni

The Shadow King Fired a Dark Spell and hit Oni in the Chest Where Kafei managed to sucessfully pull the Fierce Diety Mask off of his face

Link was back to Normal as Kafei threw the mask into the ground to see Link's unconsious Body

The Adult Link Fired a Light Arrow and Stunned the Shadow King Greatly, Then Mario and Link rushed towards the weakened king with the Ultra Hammer and Master swords and delivered the final blow on the Shadow King

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU'LL SEEEEEEEE! Yelled the Shadow King before fading into obscurity

Shujinko had gathered The Kamidogu's together and harnessed the powers of the Civilians of all of the realms He Charged up one Huge Attack and Crushed the Kamidogu on Onaga and defeated Onaga then Shujinko hit his whirlwind kick and sent Onaga into the spikes surrounding the battlefield

This vessel's puurpose is done I will return to my own body and I will return said Onaga as his spirit had dispersed from Reptile's body and entered the Netherealm takes to a ritual created by the Shaman Nightwolf which completely Seperated Onaga's Soul from Reptile's body sending Onaga's spirit in the Netherealm and Reptile's body free

It's over now as Shujinko was greeted by Ermac, Liu Kang, and the Warrior of Earthrealm as the group left Onaga's temple

Both groups we're all together in te border line of their respective worlds

I guess this is goodbye for now said Shujinko i'm going to return to my Village in Earthrealm and make up for lost time with all of my childhood friends

we're going to compete in a Super Smash Bros Tournament said Mario

Hold it everyone aren't you forgetting something said Blaze appearing before all of the heroes

everyone looked confused

Just because the Kings are gone doesn't mean it's over there's still Armageddon and the Antilight Invasion

Oh Yeah that's right

listen i'm sending all of you back to your timezones and periods and let time move on from their on, you will then know when it's time for battle because once Taven awakens and when the Antilight realms merge together again and break ou throughout the Universe as Blaze placed his fiery hands and soon a flash of white light transported the heroes back to their original time zones and to finish old one and start new beginings in their timezones.

Meanwhile The Koopa King Bowser entered Onaga's temple and found Onaga's heart a portal soon opened for Bowser

Where do you want to go said a voice

Hyrule

Which period

post Twilight invasion where Ganondorf dies

as you wish; as the portal to Hyrule opened as Bowser enter's with Onaga's Heart in hand

moments later Shao Kahn and Goro entered Onaga's Temple to find it quiet and Reptile laying lifeless on the floor

Onaga's dead but I sense he'll be back I've got to heal Reptile

Huh Where am I? asked Reptile

Masssssster SSSSSSShao Kahn you're alive said Reptile but I thought

no I created a clone of myself to escape you had nothing to worry about

Master forgive me but Nitara she Manipulated me into

Hmmm I guess We'll take care of her soon right now we need to go back to my fortress ordered Kahn

then a Green auroa appeared before the emporer

Shao Kahn my master you're alive but I thought

I knew Shang Tsung I would punish you but I need you right now

ok for what

Listen i'll make you a new body from the Flesh Pits then i'm going to make a deal with Quan Chi and Shinnok in the Netherealm about Onaga I know it might seem out of my reach but I know if we work together we will destroy everylast hero and fight for the prize atop the Pyramid we must make haste to the Fortress immediatley come on now Ordered Shao Kahn leding the way to the Fortress

Well it looks like the Seeds for war have been plante and now the real battle is about to begin wait for the next chapter for what will happen

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14 The Outbreak

Chapter 14: The Outbreak

After returning to Hyrule Kafei was carrying an injured Link as Anju and Zelda met with Kafei

Is he going to be asked Zelda

I'm not to sure I tried to stop him but some force made him wear the mask and I think it's too late

let's get him to the castle and find a doctor said Anju as the 3 took Link's lifeless body to the castle

Moments later in a medical room Link was being checked on being tied up with tubes on his chest and an oxygen mask and being striped down to his boxers and socks as Link's tunic and boots laid to the ground as Kafei, Anju, and Zelda were waiting for a result

Anju was leaning on Kafei for comfort as Kafei was guilt ridden and was thinking of a way to destroy the mask completley

Hey Zelda I heard about some prison leading to some other world in the Desert I need to go to it

Huh what for asked Zelda a bit puzzled

this Evil mask has destroyed Link and it needs to be banished to the Twilight Realm where it belongs

Yes but Ganondorf he's on the loose he's also looking for Link as well for revenge I don't know if our soldiers has caught him yet either

well I wait on Link's condition then I'm going to the desert to banish this thing

Then The Demon Alastor showed up with some information

listen Kafei Link is going to die he's meant to said Alastor

WHAT DO YOU MEAN MEANT TO yelled Kafei

listen calm down Hyrule is about to go into a new generation for that to happen Link has to die and all of the business settled in this timeframe must finish before moving on but also there is a secret that involves you Zelda another key into moving toward the future

what is it Mr. Alastor

Link; he is your brother

What but how

your father has been keeping this a secret he was going to tell you when you were older before he was killed by Ganondorf but here's the tale; When you and Link were born your parents were both trying their best to settle the war during the time of the Dark Interloper Invasion which caused the war your parents decided that it was best to split you 2 you would be raised in the castle as per order of the Zelda bloodline from the Original who was put to sleep in North Castle and Link would one day know his destiny as your mother the Queen of Hyrule would take Link into the Kokiri Forest where he would be taken in by the Royal Family's longtime ally The Great Deku Tree who would raise him as a Kokiri until the time came. Your mother died of her injuries and underneath the Great Deku Tree from the Interloper attack and that is why you never got to know your mother and Link never knew about his father and why he is connected to the Royal Family

It all makes sense now all along he was my brother and I never got a chance to know him

After the Light spirits banashed the Interlopers to the Netherealm Impa who survived the onslought would swear her loyalty and life to the King and would be the Guardian of you Zelda that's how she came to be your guardian.

I understand now

the Doctor came in to inform the group of news

I'm afraid Link is dead his heart has stopped beating

Noo cried Zelda

Kafei was now enraged as he left to go to the desert

Goodbye Link cried Zelda

Zelda the New Link will be ready and will be bore a rancher to know his destiny but Lon Lon Ranch has been destroyed now and a new area by the forest has been discovered which is called the Ordona province created by the Light spirit Ordona which is a seperated spirit from Faroe the Goddess which created this new area as for the Kokirir their forest has been destroyed and the Kokiri have been reincarnated into Monkeys to hide from the Humans who now inhabit the area. Also the Temple of time has been destoryed and the spirit of the temple itself and the Master Sword has been relocated to The Lost Woods in the area where the forest temple once stood that is where he will meet his true destiny

Kafei had traveled to the Gerudo Desert and made his way to Arbiter's Grounds as hew was spotted by an injured Hylian Knight

You what brings a child like you here to Arbiter's Grounds

I'm sending this Evil Mask to the Twilight Realm

Hmm some weird looking fellow tried that a couple days ago he was later killed by Ganondorf before he was banished to the Twilight Realm but your safe to do so that is the Ancient Sages atop will allow you

Moments later Kafei made it to the Colliseum type Chamber where he was confronted by the ancient sages

Young Kafei you are free to banish the Fierce Diety Mask to the Twilight realm but there is somethings you must now first

like what asked Kafei

Your Wife Anju is pregnant and she will be the mother of the New Link and you will be his father

If so I am honered to raise a child in the name of my fallen friend

Another thing Link's body has been taken

by who by The Usurper Twilight King Zant

I'll find this Zant

Don't look it's best you wait til the Antilight Invasion I shall prolong your life so you can get the chance to allow him to rest in peace for now we'll banish the Fierce Diety Mask to the Twilight Realm I want you and Anju to live peacfully in Ordon Village and raise your son as a rancher to be the new hero of Hyrule

Right said Kafei(Don't worry Link i'll avenge you)

A Generation Later

Bowser arrived in Hyrule with Onaga's heart in Hyrule field as Ganondorf's voice was heard

this is the spot where I was killed now use the Heart and revive me

Onaga's heart glowed green as as green glow appeared inside the ground as the very land of Hyrule started to shake and moments later Ganondorf rose from the ground like the Devil emerging from the depths of Hell Bowser and Ganondorf shook hands the Destructive Alliance has reformed

The group returned to the Twilight realm as they gave Zant back his power and turned Midna back into an imp the 2 now had the power to forge the antilight back together as they used the gathered the Twili led by Twili Fused Link which was the dead Hero of Time now wearing The Fused Shadows as he put his sword in a Dark Pedistal at the same time the 2 with the use of the Starrod which they kept a hold of created Linking portals to The Shadow World and Dark Aether ar The Destructive Alliance were gathering all of the Dark Elements into the Starrod and with the use of Shadow Mario's Shadow Hammer in the Shadow World Banging on The Crack of Shadows and Dark Samus/Metroid Prime using Her Dark arm cannon into the Charger of Darkness Bowser and Ganondorf chanted the ancient words to bring forth the abscence of light after that the portals smashed and a pure black cloud engulfed the duo as all forms of Darkness had been merged together the Antilight has been reformed thanks to the Destructive alliance

Now let us begin our invasion of the worlds said Bowser

Right said Ganondorf and get some followers to spread the Antilight throughout the Worlds

In Outworld Shao Kahn had returned to his fortress and forged a new body for Shang Tsung as his soul entered his new body as Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Reptile, and Goro entered Kahn's throne room to find Milleena sitting in his throne

Mileena get off of my Throne you will Die

Master Shao Kahn Please forgive me I surrender my services back to you

good girl now I want you to find Shujinko because this offer will led us to Victory over the Forces of Light in Armageddon

yes as you wish as Mileena left the fortress to capture Shujinko

Shinnok can you hear me it's Shao Kahn

(In The Netherealm Shinnok and Quan Chi were talking with Raiden as Shao Kahn's voice is now heard in the Netherealm)

Huh Shao Kahn is that you yes I hear you

I need to know is Onaga's spirit in there Armageddon is about to begin and I need him in his real form for an offer for the Final Battle

Yes his spirit has entered now I will convince him by the way Quan Chi is wanting to enter Outworld to meet up i'm opening the portal for him right now

Quan Chi appeared and Gretted Shao Kah but got a smirk from his former Ally Shang Tsung

I will contact you once Onaga is restored said Shinnok in the Netherealm as Onaga's Spirit Confronted Shinnok

Onaga if you can restore my own power I will ressurect you in your own body in outworld

Why should I help you Shinnok

Because with my Help the Forces of Darkness will destroy the light

Fine than but just to get back in my true form

and with that said Onaga's spirit would reemerge with his own body as The True Dragon King had awakened and was on his way to Shao Kahn's fortress

In Pallet Town Ash and Friends were celebrating Ash's Victory in the Johto League (Alternate Timeline)

Congratulations Ash it was great victory and now you are the Johto Champion can I ask what's next for you Ash asked Prof. Oak

I was thinking of reentering the Indigo League and give it a try again since I've gained a lot of experience in the Johto League I can try the Indigo Tournament again

That sounds like a great Idea Ash said Brock

You never won the first time but I'm sure you'll win if you try real hard said Gary

You won the Orange League and the Johto League and I know you can win the Indigo Championship this time said Tracey

But will Ash half to collect those badges again asked Misty

No not at all he still has his badges and can enter whenever he's ready to compete in the Indigo League once again

Well I'm disappointed we won't be traveling so it looks like I'll be training here at home in Pallet Town right Pikachu asked Ash

Pika (right) said Pikachu climbing on Ash's Shoulder

And don't worry Ash your friends all are right here to help support you along the way just like they've always been and me to said Mrs. Ketchum as she turned on the TV to find some news bulletin on air coming from Viridian City

This is a Breaking News Bulletin the Viridian City Pokemon Center is being held hostage by the Criminal Organization known as Team Rocket is threatening to blow up the Viridian City Pokemon Center if Pokemon League Champion Ash Ketchum doesn't surrender his Pikachu in 1 Minute.

What they can't do that we half to hurry to Viridian City yelled Ash

This is the lowest Team Rocket has stooped to implied Gary as everyone was about to leave explosions were heard as on the TV the Viridian City Pokemon Center was now up in flames as team rocket hit the detonator causing the Center to explode and burn down.

Oh no The Center has just been blown up by the Despicable Team Rocket as wait a minute some strange black clouds are starting to fill the sky and that is not smoke it's engulfing the entire sky as aaahhhhhhhh yelled the reporter as the TV went to snow and static.

Then more explosions were heard outside as Ash and co went outside to find Pallet Town in flames and The Sky covered in pitch black and red, blue, purple, and yellow glow

Could this be asked Brock

The AntiLight said Tracey

Then out comes a group familiar to Ash and friends known as Team Rocket

Well if it isn't the Twerps guess what all the times you defeated us before is no longer a factor said Jessie

Because Team Rocket has aligned with the Destructive Alliance and we are helping spread the Antilight throught this world and turning pokemon into bloodthirsty antilight demons said James

That's sick you've gone to far now Team Rocket yelled Misty

Not far enough said two other members who we're Butch and Cassidy who were once Rivals with Jessie and James now brought together

Ash it's time you came to terms with me said some voice as Ash looked around

With you who are you said Ash looking around

I am Giovanni and I am your Father

No how can it be true said Ash

Delia it's been a long time my love

Its true when I was young I was in love with Giovanni and we got married and ended up with 2 kids

Wait two asked Ash

Yes Ash you have a brother I'm sorry I never told you this but me and Professor Oak found out and remembered from some time ago that I had a first son and you were the second

Well who happens to be my brother asked Ash

Tracey is your brother

WHAT yelled everyone

Yes I remember we had two boys unfortunately the Day Ash was born was when My Team Rocket Troops attacked that Hospital and since Delia had left Team Rocket and me she began to be friends With Prof. Oak as she enlisted for Oak to take Tracey into Childcare at the Orange Islands so he can be raised safely there it was after that attack that Ash was taken care of and Tracey was kept to be raised at the Orange Islands said Giovanni

Wow all of this time my Best Friend was actually my Brother said Tracey

Even I'm taken by surprise said Brock

Now my Sons hand over the Pikachu that Pikachu was once raised by us before Oak stole it

I never stole it I found it in the Viridian Forest

So that's why you want Pikachu well it's my Pokemon and I don't care if you are my Father there is NO WAY I'M GIVING AWAY MY FRIEND

Have it your way brat said Giovanni pushing a button as soon Oak's Laboratory exploded into flames

No my Lab

Then all of a Sudden the Ketchum House also exploded into flames leaving shocked faces on Ash and Co as Team Rocket left Pallet Town in Smoke and Flames as They also managed to successfully retrieve Pikachu

Bowser Ganondorf come in I have retrieved Pikachu, Blown up Pallet Town and Spread the Antilight through out this world

Excellent said Bowser

Take Pikachu to the Facility we're going to have some fun with our Antilight Pokemon

Then Giovanni saw below the Flames and Smoke where his sons and their friends were standing a glowing Gold and Silver light flash and disappear and the GS Ball laying open on the ground

The GS Ball its open but how said Giovanni looking puzzled as he and his team left for their destination.

In Earthrealm a young man had been awakened by a dragon

Huh Where am I

Taven you have awakened you are in Earthrealm said the Dragon

Orin why am in Earthrealm last I remember Father summoned me and Daegon to his throne room then That's as much as I remember

Taven the time has come your quest to gain the prize fit for an Elder Gods awaits and the fate of the realms lies on your shoulders but be warned this dimension and a Dimension known as the Nintendo Universe have crossed worlds and a group known as the Destructive Alliance are spreading a known dark plague known as The Antilight throughout the Worlds

The Antilight asked Taven

You will know soon right now I have opened this portal to your first destination becareful and I wish you a safe passage said Orin

Right said Taven entering a portal leading him to a Jungle well two Jungles one Jungle normal and one being hit with Antilight Invaders

Orin is Right I'm now dealing with two worlds now I know this isn't going to be easy I have a feeling this might be one dangerous quest I need to find some allies to guide me on this quest.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15 The Quests Begins

Hey Everyone i'm not going to rewrite the Entire storyline and most of it is rewritten to fit the storylines of Armageddon and Brawl some plotlines will be the same others completley different so enjoy the next chapter

Chapter 15 The Quest Begins

As Taven began his quest in the Darkened Jungle he noticed some Simian like cratures being attacked by these demon like creatures

Get away from the innocent animals you beasts said Taven charging into battle with his powers shooting fireballs and doing some fist ground attack along with the larger Ape like Creature Pounding with ground with his Hands causing the Creatures to dissapear

Are you ok The Larger Ape wearing a necktie spoke up

Yes thank you

Wait a minute you can talk asked Taven

Yes in our universe any creature can talk my name is Donkey Kong and this here is my pal Diddy Kong said Donkey pointing out to a Chimpanzee wearing a Baseball Cap and Red Shirt

Want to come with me i'm on a quest for a prize by my parents

That's cool we half to meet up with Mario at the Nintendo Gathering Hall said Donkey Kong

well ok i'm sure this Mario needs you more than me so be on your way said Taven

Hold it right there said a voice as Taven and the 2 monkeys saw 4 figures One Wearing A strange mask a Blonde man Wearing A Karate GI a Woman with blood red hair and A Man with Fizzy Hair and a Goatee

I am Kabal and we are the Black Dragon where is Kano

Who is Kano asked Taven

don't play dumb The Red Dragon has him held captive and the Red Dragon are looking for you

Red Dragon looking for me I know nothing what your talking about now prepare to fight yelled Kabal as Everyone got into a fighting stance

However up in the Heavens watching up above an angel warrior boy known as Pit was seeing everything going on

Oh no this looks bad said Pit

Pit it is a Platuneia I want you to head to the waring worlds and use your bow to joim the fight the fate of even the Heavens relies on even your strength and courage said the Head Angel giving Pit the bow

Thanks I'm on my way to join the fight See ya Platuneia

Good luck Pit may the Heavens be in your Faith in this fight

Pit began to descend as he flapped his wings and flew with caution to begin the fight to save all worlds

*In The Antilight World*

Link you want to find that Ness boy correct asked Bowser

Indeed he along with Kafei were the reasons why I died said The Antilight soul Of Link

However I have a feeling we may need to convert him to the Antilight To eliminate Giygas and take it's soul and merge it into the Antilight said Ganondorf

Indeed but we also need the Help of the Shadow King and Queen said Bowser

wait a minute won't they try to take our power said Ganondorf

we need to take that risk for now and bring them back to help spread the Antilight throughout the Dimensions

hissed some familiar voices as the Shadow Queen and King emerged now in their true forms

_Destructive Alliance you have successfully restored the Antilight the very creation our God looked to create for his own world but was foiled by the other Gods all because they perfer light not darkness_ said the Shadow Queen

_Thanks to our reunion and our assasination on Queen Jaydes in the Underwhere and because of the help of that Dimentio bing we restored the Chaos Heart and now add it's power to make the Antilight stronger_ said the Shadow King

Because of me I brought them back and now all we need is that Ness Boy and That Fat Kid named Porky said Dimentio

Hmm there's this Boy named Lucas who shares psychic powers similar to Ness all we need is to Set Up Ness to find him and we'll have him said Antilight Link

Ok then that'll be your mission Link go set Ness up and bring him and Porkey back here ordered Bowser

yes masters as Link opened a Portal and entered it to find Ness

"Taven and his allies were still outnumbered and put up a decent fight against the Black Dragon members until an arrow came and hit Jarek; the arrow came from the Angel Warrior named Pit"

The fight is on said Pit as now the odds were even as both groups charged however the fight ended when Kabal came to a realization

We can't worry about these cartoon characters we need to go to Charred Mountain to find Kano said Kabal leading his men out of the battle

Well that's that I half to go find my father's Temple it's located here in this jungle

Ok me and Diddy are on our way to the gathering hall by the way who are you

I am Pit

ok then Join us at the Gathering Hall see ya said Donkey kong as the Kongs left the area

Hey Thanks for your help anyway said Ike

Your Welcome I need to find more heroes to gather at the gathering hall i'll probably run into more said Pit

ok than on your way as the two set off on their seperate quests

_NNNEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS It's Me Link I'm Alive_

Huh Link where are you

_The kid Lucas needs your Help your old Rival Pokey is after him_

Pokey where

_Enter the portal you will find him_

"Without hesitation Ness stepped in to the portal and on the otherside there was a completley destroyed Zoo"

Hey Link where am I going to find him yelled Ness

There was no response

Then all of a sudden large footsteps were heard as a giant robot was in the distance

that's him PK THUNDER yelled Ness a bolt of lightning hit the robot causing the Robot to fall as Ness dropped to the ground in front of a small boy with wavy Blonde Hair a Yellow and Orange Striped Shirt, Shorts, Socks, and Orange and Yellow Sneakers

Are You ok

I'm fine

**Ness so you have returned I shall crush you both**

not going to happen fatty PK FLASH replied Ness shooting a green projectilce causing the Statue to explode only for Porkey to be in a spider like machine

Now i'm going to crush you both

PK THUNDER both of them yelled causing two bolts of lightniing to hit Porky's machine to malfunctiondefeating Porkey in the Process

My Name's Ness you

Lucas

_NNNNNNEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS I'm Here_

Huh Link where are you

then Link appeared before them still in his Tunic as Ness ran toward Link for a hug

Link i'm so glad you alive and uuuuhhhh!groaned Ness as Link stabbed Ness in his heart as Ness drops to his knees

Lucas looks to help but Ness rejects

Go run away don't worry about me save yourself just go Lucas

Uh OK said Lucas Running off into the distance as Link transformed into Antilight Link scaring Ness as Two Dark Hands Grabbed Ness taking him to who knows where

Moments later Ness awakened feeling limp as he finds himself stripped down to his Underwear and Socks as Ness was lieing down in a bloody mess as Antilight Link approached him

_Ness I only see life in the Antilight i'm through being the Hero of Time now you will assist us in merging Giygas soul in the Antilight with your Psychic Memory but for that to happen you will be one of us_

Ness was shivering now as he was shivering from his chest his arms and his legs as ness wiggled his socked toes as that's all he could move as Link placed his hand on Ness's head and said _may the passage to the Antilight take you to destiny _as soon Ness's body would be transormed into that of the Antilight

Moments later as Lucas was once again alone he bumped into a tall boy wearing a red cap red vest blue jeans and red sneakers

huh becareful who are you

Lucas

My name's Red

Really you sure do wear alot of red

I know I wear clothes the same color as my name why are you all alone

Red Lookout yelled Lucas as more of those Antilight Demon's appeared as Red threw out a Pokeball revealing the Pokemon Squirttle'

is that a Squirttle asked Lucas

You know about Pokemon said Red

I used to play the games and watch the cartoon but never saw one in real life

That's because i'm a Pokemon Trainer so let's fight these monsters as Red Lucas and Squirttle charged at the Monsters attacking themwith Lucas using his psycic abilities Red giving Squirtle orders to attack after awhile the enemies were defeated as Red called his Squirtle back in his ball

Thanks for your help said Red

Hey wait I want to go with you said Lucas

Ok sure is there a reason why

I have noone left My mom was killed by a dragon, I accidently killed my brother, My Dad was killed by those Monsters and one kid who saved me is also dead and your all that's left all because I let everyone Die Cried Lucas as Lucas cried as Red placed his hands on Lucas's shoulders

I know how you feel my mom was killed by those antilight monsters, Team Rocket now following the orders of the Destructive Alliance They blew up the Viridian City Pokemon Center Prof. Oak's Lab My Cousin Ash's house and stole his Pikachu and they blew up my house my mom was inside she's dead now said Red dropping to his Knees crying

I know how it feels to lose a mother and my family to said Lucas as both Red and Lucas Hugged eachother while they were both crying on their knees

But we can use it to an advantage said Red

what do you mean

we can use all of our emotion and let it all out on Bowser and Ganondorf and the rest of them who are throwing that evil substance all over the world

You're right we can we half to be strong to save the world said Lucas

That's right instead of fighting for causes we are going to be heroes said Red

All right said Lucas

but can you do me a favor asked Red

sure

I need help finding these 2 Pokemon Ivysaur and Charizard

really you mean

yep you gotta catch em all

ok i'm in said Lucas as the two shook hands and began their personal journey to find 2 pokemon and then Join the fight against the Destructive Alliance

Ash wake up Ash a voice was heard as Ash woke up and saw blue lights and Mewtwo staring at him

Huh am I in Heaven said Ash

yes but you're alive and so are your friends and family said Mewtwo as Ash looks around to see Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, his mother and Prof Oak all now regaining their consiousness

Hey guys you all are ok said Ash

yeah we're fine Ash just a bit sore from the explosion said Misty

Huh explosion how did we get here alive asked Brock

and what saved us asked Tracey

Ash the GS ball finally opened and at the best time said Mewtwo

huh but how

it opened because your lives were in serious danger and a very rare pokemon emerged to save you at the last possible minute

then a large angel like creature weilding a bow wearing Wings and a Halo also holding a harp all clad in Gold and Silver

Greetings Ash I am Anchello i've been kept away in the GS Ball by the universal beings in the event if Pokemon were in ultimate danger like what is going on right now with the Antilight Invasion and Armageddon

but what about when the 3 birds went to war asked Ash

it was all apart of a prophecy even know i'm trying to contact Lugia and all of the rare pokemon to help the situation also not all of the Universal beings are all here

The Universal beings asked Ash

The Universal beings are the most powerful heroes in the Nintendo Realm it consists of Mewtwo, Myself, Dyoxis, Alastor, The Fierce Diety, and Geno

"Alastor walked up and looked at Ash and co"

listen Pit is gathering as many heroes as he can to help fight the Destructive Alliance but more are helping Bowser and Ganondorf as we speak said Alastor

Huh what do you mean by that Alastor asked Ash

The Shadow Queen and King have been ressurected in their true forms with the use of the chaos heart and Dimento has also resrfaced and now Bowser Ganondorf and their allies now plan on spreading the Antilight throughout the Dimensions too

WHAT! yelled everyone

It's true already all of the Movie Land dimension is being covered with Antilight after the Dark energies of the Dark Films left Movie Land it merged with the Antilight and came back to cover Movie Land in the antilight as Alastor continued to talk we must gather more heroes and soon make our move but i'm afraid the way things are going this might be the most impossible fight ever known to exsistance


	16. Chapter 16 The Darkness Grows Stronger

A/N To all those who think Giygas is the strongest villian ever shut up I think not he's a pain in the ass and a disgrace to true villians and you'll see when my OC Daraku rapes and rips apart Giygas and to all EB fanboys don't make idiotic comments on my reviews page or they will be deleted and stop thinking that human emotion can beat it Daraku can destroy Giygas with a single thought so watch the demise Giygas by true villians and enjoy this chapter

Chapter 16: Strong Encounters

Taven had entered a temple and took a look at several paintings that seem to depict an oncomming battle

This must be Daegon and I and Blaze

Taven It's me

father

Yes i'm afraid the weapon I left for the both of you has both been taken by Daegon he killed both your mother and I

why

Over the prize Daegon was awoken prematurely after Caro mistook a call from Blaze and because of that Daegon woke up and the need for the prize has corrupted him Taven you're mother's temple is in the mountains to the north but there is something you must know about Daegon

What is it Father

Before Argus could speak Taven was ambushed from behind by a Red Android like being

You will tell me everything when we get to the ship; Tekunin Warship this is Grandmaster Sektor we have a target he knows something about the War lower the Ship so we can hold him hostage

Samus Aran had infultraited a facility also hovering above the sky that was spreading the Antilight

Coast is clear I know those Space Pirates took my suit up here so I better becareful

Than an army of strange creatures with X logo's on their heads looked at Samus

Intruder get her

Then a wave of fire flashed hitting the creatures as Sabalaton appeared

Need a hand

Thanks Sabalaton

listen we should work together chances are there are a lot of hostiles it's best we work together

got it

I also heard a rumor that the Antilight is going to spread to my homeworld and could be a threat to the Sabulatonians and could revive my arch nemesis Skullthorn

Hmm than we all do need to work together than to stop this threat

the 2 made their way through the ship taking out the hostile forces known as the X-Nauts until they saw a room where a generator held captive a Electric mouse known as Pikachu

that's Ash's Pikachu we half to get it out said Samus as the generator was sucking away Pikachu's energy

Samus got a whip out while Sabalaton readied a punch as the whip and punch connected breaking the glass and freeing Pikachu

Pika Chu(Thank You)

Then an alarm sounded as an army of X-Nauts appeared as Sabalaton Samus and Pikachu all unleashed their attacks mowing over the X-Nauts then the 3 saw a large capsule containing a Large metalic suit as 2 Clones of Samus's suit appeared

Clones

We got trouble said Samus as the 3 did battle with the Samus Clones as lightning bolts plasma shots and light fires were launched as the intensity of the battle exploded as the clones were destoryed and Samus reemerged in her Power Suit

Let's Get out of here

Right said Sabalaton as the 3 made their escape before being caught by a large android like being

Halt you will not make it any further I am Grodus leader of the new X-Naut army we are followers of the Destructive Alliance

We are taking this Pikachu to its rightful owner yelled Sabalaton

Not so fast that Pikachu you are taking is a red herring Giovanni and Team Rocket cloned the real Pikachu and its powers to help build Antilight Cyborg X-Nauts and we used your suit for the bases Samus Aran those clones you all battled we're prototypes I have sent my Real Cyborg X-Nauts to attack those foolish Tekunins said Grodus

This Pikachu is a fake said Samus as the Pikachu then attacked Sabalaton and Samus as its eyes glowed blood red as several Antilight Cyborg X-Nauts approached ready for battle until a crashing noise was heard

_Tekunin Warship this is Lt. Sonya Blade surrender now or we will use force_

We half to escape That Sonya military woman is attacking the Tekunin ship which will crash into this ship said Samus

Fine I'll let you escape for now but next time you won't be lucky and if you want to know where the real Pikachu is he's on our old base the Moon that is where Team Rocket is located but it won't be easy getting there HAHAHAHAHAHA! Laughed Grodus as he made his escape along with confronting Sektor

Grodus

Sektor

The two battled in midair laying lethal blow and wanting to turn the tables on the other

Your army fails in comparison to my Antilight Cyborgs said Grodus

My Tekunins will crush your childish faction said Sektor delivering a blow to Grodus Before Grodus dragged sector and the 2 crash landed on snow covered ground

At the Same time on the opposite sides Taven had jumped from the Tekunin warship before it started to crash land as Samus, Sabalaton and the Clone Pikachu and The Cyborgs also crashed below too

Moments later everyone on all sides had resurfaced and looked at eachother

Who are you guys a Cyborg some man in a coat asked Taven

My name is Samus Aran

And my name is Sabalaton we come in peace we hope your not an enemy

Sorry but you don't look like enemies to me more friendly but I'm looking to go to my mother's temple it is in this area

We have no idea what you are talking about but we can join you if you would like asked Sabalaton

Sure I can use the help replied Taven

Hold it all of you are under violation of the outerworld investigation service you we're negotiating with the Tekunin and that other group

Listen you bitch I work for a paranormal research team for the government so you have no right to arrest a government agent yelled Sabalaton

Who do you think you are

No who do you think you are I'll take you on said Samus in her Zero suit not her power suit

Ok you want to fight let's fight you won't resist arrest yelled Sonya

No you're under arrest yourself you will be put to rest said Samus as the 2 women fought

I am not an enemy I am Samus Aran getting my suit back from the X-Nauts

You are Samus hmm I don't regognize this fighting from you

As the two continued to argue while fighting soon some tekunin and Cyborg X-Nauts surrounded the fighters

Our fight will half to hold we have trouble as the heroes battled against the cybernetic army as black colored blood stained the white snow

So your not enemies I apologize especially in these desperate times

No problem we need to all work together said Sabalaton

I half to get back to my partner Jax to discuss a plan against the Red and Black Dragon Clans and the Tekunin

Ok Farewell Sonya said Samus as Sonya walked out of everyone's sight

Look my mother's temple is ahead we must move forward come on ordered Taven as the landscape was arctic but on even in two worlds their was hardly a difference

Hold on Ash come in this is Sabalaton over said Sabalaton communicating with Ash through a telepathic device

Meanwhile back at the Heroes gathering Hall

Huh who's there said Ash as he finds his own telepathic device on his wrist

Mr. Sabalaton what's up?

Ash we found a pikachu but it wasn't yours and it wasn't a real pikachu it was a red herring

WHAT! Yelled Ash alerting his friends

Ash; Team Rocket and the X-Nauts cloned your pikachu and his powers to create Antilight Cyborgs to exterminate the human race as a warning to anyone who apposes the Destructive Alliance

After hearing this Ash was very upset while his friends were beside him to support him

Team Rocket how could they now they are making it even more personal first they destroy my home capture all of the Pokemon along with Pikachu and who knows what their doing to them all cried Ash

Hey Sabalaton did Grodus tell where Team Rocket are hiding asked Tracey

The Moon Team Rocket took the X-Nauts old Base and are now using it as their new base of operations said Sabalaton

Well we're off to the Moon I half to save Pikachu and all of the other Pokemon said Ash

Ash Wait that's not a good idea just yet said Misty

Ash the moon has the Same grim face as it did when it was going to crash in Termina and it is being used as the base to merge all of the Galaxies with the Antilight it's very Dangerous said Brock pleading with Ash

We will save Pikachu and the Pokemon it's just that Anchello is about to return from the gathering hall with something that will protect us from the Antilight and we all own Anchello are lives Ash said Gary

Ash we're all in this together like we always are and we will save Pikachu and the Pokemon and even better all that exists said Tracey placing a hand on Ash's Shoulder

I Guess so but we will Save them all cried Ash emotionaly

(Lylat System)

On Planet Corneria New Cornerian General Peppy Hare and the Cornerian Special Forces Unit known as Starfox we're all gathering for a military banquet as everyone was all eating, talking, laughing, and having a good time

But outside A rebelion group known as Starwolf in their Arwings were attacking Corneria City and even worse they are bringing the Antilight with them as the Darkness of the Antilight begins to cover the skies of Corneria

A Red Alert was heard in the hall as the Starfox and Cornerian army all made their way to the Arwings and went toward the Shies to see Corneria Covered in Antilight

What is that asked Slippy Toad

is that the Antilight said Falco

Wolf where are you? asked Fox

I'm right here Starfox; Team Starwolf is now a part of the Destructive Alliance as we have sold our souls to Ganondorf and Bowser and Pigma has arranged something for you Fox

What is it Barked Fox

Hello Fox boy you sure have grown over the years lauged Pigma

Grown enough to blast you into Pork Chops yelled Fox

That's no way to talk to a family friend

your no friend of mine you betrayed the team you had my father get killed by Andross I will never forgive you

well then I just want to show you pay attention to the monitor say Hello to Peppy

What PEPPY yelled Fox as Peppy is lieing dead a bloody mess

HAHAHA snorted Pigma first your father now Peppy I have killed the last of the original Starfox team

You monsters i'll make you pay barked Fox

If you want revenge we'll be on Venom creatind Mad Antilight Projects to cover this Galaxy with the Antilight and to ressurect Andross to also Add to the Antilight Army said Wolf as he and his team left on their Wolfens leaving the Starfox Team Devestated

Peppy we will never forget your mentorship and how you've helped us over the years we will never forget you now you can join my father again and watch over Falco, Slippy, Krystal, and Myself goodbye Peppy said Fox in tears

a portal soon opened as Mario and Link came through looking at all of the destruction

Team Starfox it's best you all come with us This whole planet will be dangerous it's best you all come to our gathering hall safe from the Antilight where we can all come up with a plan said Mario

right; Falco, Slippy, Krystal let's go said Fox as his commrades nodded in agreement following Mario and Link into the portal to the Gathering Hall

In The Arctics Sabalaton Samus and Taven had encountered a massive Yeti as they were fighting it off

Goddamnit to think something like this would exsist said Sabalaton

Samus was back in her powersuit shooting plasma beams and missles at the monster and just when it looked like the monster could have finished of the heroes a blue auroa surrounded the beast as Sabalaton let a barrage of Fire which surrounded his fist and knocked the beast as the monster would burn and soon off die

I sense an Auora and it is that of impending doom I am Lucario the Auroa Pokemon I was atop the mountains and sense a dark presence in the area

It's the Antilight said Sabalaton

no not that even though I am concerned about the entire Universe but I sense a dark presence comming from that temple in the distance we must go to it and see what's going on

but that's my mothers temple I half to go to it to obtain something left behind by my mother said Taven

then we must move forward with caution because I sense danger is on the Horizon said Lucario as he, Sabalaton, Samus, and Taven made their way toward the temple

Hold it Brother

Huh? Daegon? asked Taven as he saw a purple claded ninja

I'm not Daegon I am Rain the Son of Argus and I will win the Prize

No me and Daegon are the sons of Argus we don't know you

No I was born after you and Daegon were put to sleep now I will kill you and Daegon and be the only member of our family to be worthy of a god said Rain as he and Taven started to fight

Rain would Hit Taven with Water projectiles and lightning bolts however with Taven's speed he was able to dodge Rain's attacks and come from behind with a Suprise attack which took Rain Down

Hmph You've won for now but the Prize weill be mine

We'll see about that Prince

afterwards the group continued on their way to the temple as they would be attacked by assassains in Blue launching arrows however Taven Sabalaton and Samus fires Fireballs and Plasma beams and missles at the Archers clearing the Path to the Inside of the Temple

The Interplanetary Threat Known as Giygas was now being Challenged By The Antilight Army Led by the Destructive Alliance

N.e.s.s.

That doesn't work We are denizends of The Antilight we are far mre powerfull than you we've exsisted since the Begining of Time and now your sould belongs to us smirked Ness as the Antilight began to surround Giygas

I F.E.E.L.A.S.T.R.O.N.G.E.R.E.V.I.L

Then millions of shadowy hands grabbed Giygas as Giygas began to scream

Meanwhile the Being that Controls Giege was being Tortured by Bowser and Ganondorf

No how can you grasp our true form

The Antilight knows all weaknesses and exploits them now your soul belongs to Us said Ganondorf Streching his palm out which led to Geige screaming in Agony as The Antilight took a hold of Geige which lead To Ganondorf taking his sword and Bowser using his Claws which impailed Geige Killing it as Bowser used his strength to pull Geige's upper torso splitting it in two

Now your soul belongs to the Antilight said Ganondorf as Geige Screamed as Giygas began to fade as The Shadow Queen struk Giygas with an evil Flame that felt like Hellfire as the Shadow King took his hands and Chanted a dark Spell where the Antilight began to Consume Giygas before long Giygas was defeated by a much greater evil and consumed and it's very presence was merged into the Antilight

We are One step closer to Awakeing our god let us Continue our Quest Said The Shadow King with his Queen Ness and the Destructive Alliance Behind him

The Destructiv Alliance and The Antilight Armies have now destroyed Giygas they are now unstoppable and with the Forces of Darkness growing Stronger by numbers is there any hope for any of the Worlds next time the Heroes continue with their Quests plus where is the Star Guardian find out in the next chapter

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17: Agony and Vengeance

Chapter 17: Agony and Vengeance

Upon Entering The Icy Temple Taven, Sabalaton, Samus, and the Ice Climbers ventured in searching for enemies as something caught Sabalaton's eye

Sabalaton: Hey that temple is that

?: Prince Sabalaton you have entered the Sacred Sabulatonian Temple the very temple you we're brought here to Earth from Sabulatopia

Sabalaton: Sabella good to hear from you again but our temple has merged with Taven's Mother's temple and I happen to run to our ancient temple

Sabella: Our Prince after you we're taken by the Government and taken to an Earth Family we knew you would Come back to accept destiny and defeat Skull Thorn and Save our world and Earth now Sabulatopia has been hit with the Antilight and now the Thorns have been brought back and there Stronger now with the Antilight and now Sabulatopia is on the brink of Destruction and Worse Skullthorn has been ressurected and has joined forces with Bowser, Ganondorf, and the Shadow King and we fear that Daraku could end up being ressurected and the Antilight will overtake the light of the world and a new world will be created of Chaos, Evil, and Tyranny

Sabalaton: in that case we half to act now

Sabella: Sabalaton the only way to fight the Antilight is with the Purelight the Purelight are 7 Crystals of Purelight found in worlds of Bright light one of the Crystals is located on Sabulatopia but be warned there are Thorn Demons everywhere so take your sword Prince and not only that but when the 7 Purelight crystals are brought together they will merge forming an unlimited amount of Purelight to tear a rift in the Antilight but however it's better to use this against the Destructive Alliance plus the Purelight can only be used by The Guardian of the Stars who was the one who originally defeated Daraku and we must find go into the Portal our prince the fate of many worlds rest on your shoulders

Sabalaton: Right; Hey Samus

Samus: i'm going too, you can't fight them alone

Sabalaton: ok then Samus I have my sword

Samus: I have my shield

Both Sabalaton and Samus with their weapons ready entered the portal readying themselves to battle The Antilight Thorn Demons else where Taven had noticed a shrine where a female figure was frozen in ice on an Altar as Taven took his Hand and Broke the Ice freeing the Woman

Frost: Where am I uh SUB-ZERO AHHHHHHHHHHH

Frost attacks Taven but Taven throws her and Starts to attack Frost

Taven: I'm Taven i'm not Sub-Zero

Frost: Liar

as Frost tries to throw Ice projectiles at Taven with Taven dodging them as he Hit Frost with his fire Ground Pouns and a series of Punches which gave Frost a realization

Frost: Your not Sub-Zero but I must find him

moments later Taven was approached by a Blue Clad Ninja

Sub-Zero: Stop what business do you have a the Lin Kuei Temple

Taven: I am Taven son of Argus and thi temple belonged to my Mother Dahlia

Sub-Zero: You released Frost from her captivation and defeated my Warriors now we must fight

As Taven went to battle against the Cyromancer something caught Sub-Zero's attention

Sub-Zero: Wait that tatoo that looks just like the design on this strange vault

Taven: that must contain the armor my mother gave to me

Sub-Zero: One door had already been opened and despite our best efforts we haven't been able to open the other one can you try?

Taven took his hand out and soon the door opened revealing silver armor which were breastplates and abcovers as Taven placed it on

Taven: A great battle is going to happen called Armageddon where the forces of light and darkness do battle and this Armor could lead to either death of all the warriors or special powers stripped

Sub-Zero: I guess i'm a part of this battle most likely Scorpion will be there by the way I noticed those warriors in Red who have been attacking you they are the Red Dragon Clan enemies of the Lin Kuei their hide out is on Charred Mountain

Taven: I will go there at once

?: Not so fast Hello Brother

Sub-Zero: Noob Saibot where are you

A Pitch Black Ninja like Figure along with a cybernetic Demon with smoky transparent skin appeared before the 2

Noob: Brother you will die for what you did to the Lin Kuei

Just as the Noob and Smoke we're about to attack Sub-Zero and Taven a Stringy Harpoon grabbed Noob-Saibot and dragged him

?: GET OVER HERE

Sub-Zero: Scorpion

A yellow Clad ninja grabbed Noob-Saibot and dragged him as Scorpion kicked Noob Saibot knocking down the Netherealm Wreath

Scorpion: You'll never change I killed you after you murdered me and took me away from my family and you would kill your own brother for changing the Lin Kuei to a force for good while I am ressurecting my own clan the Shirau Ryu a clan that because of a curse you brought you turned my people into Hellspawns all for the sake of your Cyber Demons to control the Netherealm now I will rid you once and for all Bi Han

Sub-Zero: Hanzo I know how much you hate my brother but I know he is fighting this demon in him and I know there's a way to cleanse his soul and to turn the Shirai Ryu and yourself Human

Scorpion: I'll turn human after I kill Quan Chi I will finish him off in this war Kuai Liang

Then Noob Saibot and Smoke got up and had retreated

Sub-Zero: For now brother but in this war you will see the light and the errors of your old ways

A Charizard was seen flying over a series of Ancient Ruins in Dry Dry Desert as Red and Lucas we're looking at it

Red: That's my Charizard I believe it's going in those ruins

Lucas: Hey Red

Red: Yea

Lucas: I'm afraid of Dragons

Red: Why's that

Lucas:Well you see

?: Hold it

Red and Lucas Turn around and see 4 disserent shell collered koopas with ninja masks

R. Koopa: We are the Koopabrothers the coolest koopas ever and you dorks aren't going anywhere towards are Charizard

Lucas: You don't seem that tough besides didn't Mario beat you in the 2nd chapter

R Koopa that's ancient History now we are the Antilight Koopabrothers Red

Y. Koopa: Yellow

B. Koopa: Black

: Green

Red: Squirtle Use Hydropump

Squirtle hides in it's shell as burst of water come spiraling knocking the Koopa Bros over soaking them wet

Lucas: PK FREEZE

Lucas hits a telekenetic ice spell that froze the 4 koopas rendering them frozen as both Lucas and Red High Fived a job well done with good teamwork as the 2 began to treck through Dry Dry Ruins

Red: So um why are you afraid of Dragons Bud

Lucas My mom was killed by one

Red: aww that's so sad i'm sorry to hear about that

Lucas: My Brother Claus dies to and those Monsters Bowser and Ganondorf killed my dad I was saved by some boy but he was taken from me too now all I have is you

Red: aww don't worry i'll be there for you my mom was also killed by Team Rocket when they blew up my home town of Pallet Town to capture My Cousin's Pikachu now they're taking Pokemon and enslaving them to the Antilight and I half to catch this Charizard to save it

Lucas: You've had it rough as of late just like me

Red: I have but no matter what we're going to fight together and make sure nothing happens and if it does we're getting through it together my new friend

Lucas: yes me too let's do it my new big brother

Red and Lucas shook hands in unity as they would trek through Dry Dry Ruins ready to challenge any antilight Being in these ruins

The Altean Prince Marth was fighting off several Antilight monsters but at the same time saw a portal in the Desert area following the 2 children going into the ruins as a being with a silver mask and purple wings charged his sword at Marth as Marth countered as the 2 deuled

Marth: Who are you

Meta Knight: I am Meta Knight

the Two Clashed Swords

Marth: Are you with the Destructive Alliance

Meta Knight: No are you

then some Antilight beings trie a Sneak Attack on Marth and Metaknight only to get slashed

Marth: we must work together I saw 2 kids going into those desert ruins it might be Dangerous for them

Meta Knight: Then we must Hurry but becareful there are Red Dragon and Team Rocket members around here looking for 2 Pokemon Creatures but both groups are at war with eachother so we must becareful

along the way a Team Rocket Assasain tried to Sneak up on Marth and Meta Knight however a Large Sword appeared as A Bulking Man with Blue Hair appeared Cutting The Assasain leaving him unconscious as Marth and Meta Knight Turned around to see the man

Ike: Hi I Fight for my Friends I'm a Mercenary from the land of Cremia but my land was attacked by some monsters and ended up in this desert who are you guys

Marth: I'm Marth Prince of Altea I beilieve our lands our allies

Ike: indeed you are correct your Heigness

Meta Knight: and I am Meta Knight Warrior from Dream Land look 2 children went into those Ruins over there we better go find them and head to the Gathering Hall with the others

the 3 Swordsmen made their way towards Dry Dry Ruins as they saw the Koopa Brothers thawed out from the PK Freeze Ice

R Koopa: Hold it you 3 where are you going

Marth: Inside those ruins to find 2 kids who went in there

R Koopa: You mean 2 brats who left us out here that's it were going to...

Meta Knight Slashes The Koopa Bros and then cause them to go flying into the sky unti a light in the Sky blinked as the 3 swordsmen went into the ruins to look for Red and Lucas

Back at the Gathering Hall A depressed Ash Ketchum had thoughts about Pikachu and what Team Rocket could do by turning all Pokemon into Monsters of the Antilight before Ash's Brother Tracey sat down next to him

Tracey: Hey Ash I was just wanting to talk to you if you feel like it

Ash: Sure Trace it's what Brothers are for

Tracey: (placing Arm around Ash's Shoulders) I could've never thought that my Best Friend in the World was my Brother all along I just wish we could've found out sooner before all of this happened

Ash: Yeah and I also couldn't believe Giovanni was our Father too and to think he would've wanted us to join Team Rocket

Tracey: No Ash He only wanted you to join Team Rocket and Kill me because I wasn't Worth being in his Family and he also probably wanted to Kill Mom Misty Melody Brock Gary and Prof. Oak if he could too

Misty and Melody then sat down in front of Ash and Tracey by their feet

Misty: Hey Ash you haven't said much since we got here I hope your feeling ok

Melody: because we thought of a way to chher you guys up

Tracey: Like how

Misty: You'll see

Misty rolls up Ash's Jeans past his Knees and to as far as thet can be rolled and tightly rolls the jeans revealing Ash's Legs

Ash: Misty what are you doing

Misty said Nothing as both She and Melody began to untie and Unlace both Ash and Tracey's Shoes

Tracey: umm what are you doing with our shoes

again the Girls said nothing as the completely untied and began to pull the Boys shoes of revealing both Ash and Tracey's Socked Feet

Ash: Why did you take our shoes off

but Misty Ran her fingers up and down Ash's Socked Soles causing him to laugh

Ash: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hey s s stop

Melody was going to town Tickling Tracey's Socked Feet

Tracey: HAHAHAHAHahahahahahahahahaha Quit i'm to ticklish

after several minutes of tickle torturing the Boys in their Socks the Girls stopped to let Ash and Tracey Breath

Melody: We only did it just for laughs

Misty: yeah and to relieve the tension

Ash: well I guess for the Better

Tracey: Yeah that was pretty intense

Both Ash and Tracey were whiping the tears from their Eyes and Wiggling their Socked Toes which caused Misty and Melody to put their faces very Clost to their socked feetas Misty planted her nose Between Ash Socked Toes and Melodt Planted her nose between Tracey's Socked Toes taking a sniff of their feet

Ash: Hey Misty Why are you smelling my Feet

Tracey: Melody why are you smelling my Feet

Misty and Melody for some reason enjoyed smelling the Boys' Feet as they also began to massage Ash and Tracey's Socked Feet as Brock and Gary looked on

Gary: Girls sure do have strange fetishes

Brock: I just wish I had a girl to play with my feet

Just then A Gunshot was heard as Prof Oak was laying unconscious dead after being shot in the head as a Ninja figure Grabbed Deliah Ketchum and ran towards a Portal as Ash and Tracey got up and slipping a little being in their socks gave chase but the portal closed with Ash and Tracey's mom being captured

Ash: MMOOOMMMM

Tracey: PROFESSOR

Gary: GRANDPA...He's Dead

Brock: Professor Oak no

Misty: this is terrible

Ash: First they steal Pikachu, then Banish Innocent Pokemon to be slaves of the Antilight, Then they murder our oldest friend Profeesor Oak and then Capture my Mother it's Personal Now i'm going to kill Giovanni even if he's my own FATHER!

Ash dropped to his knees along with the rest of his friends as the Purple Haired kafei approached the Emotional Group

Kafei: Kids i'm going to Termina where they're at there someone there I need to confront plus one of the Purelight Crystals is there and it's important to find it so we can save the world we're opening a portal right now to Termina come with me if you want you're revenge Guys

Ash: we're right behind you Mr. Kafei

Kafei and the 6 Pokemon Trainers we're met by Mewtwo and Alastor

MewTwo: Ash kids Becarefull not only is team rocket to be warned of but also the deadly Red Dragon Clan whom are feuding with Team Rocket for power and pride take these weapons with you

Alastor: goodluck and I hope you all make it safely back here

as Ash Misty Tracey Melody Brock Gary and Kafei all went into the Portal leading them to the Bizare realm known as Termina

After Fighting and Weakining the Wild Ivysaur and Charizard Red took 2 Pokeballs and caught the Pokemon as He celebrated with Lucas as the duo walked into a room containing a Shiny Yellow Crystal

Red: whoa what is that

Lucas: It's Pretty

Red: Do you think we should take it

Lucas: I don't see why not

but as the 2 touched the crystal some shaking could be felt in the room as the ground and sands below swirled sucking both Red and Lucas along with the crystal in

the 2 woke up in a colloseum deep within the ruins as the 2 saw a strange Koopa wearing Egyptian Clothes

TutanKoopa: Fools I am Tutankoopa King of the once populated Dry Dry Kingdom you dare steal this Crystal from my ruins I have been revived by the destructive Alliance and now you will die down here children no by my hands by the Hands of my Pet Stallord

then a Enormous skeletal Dragon appeared with a feirce head it looked at both Red and Lucas scaring the Boys

Tutankoopa: Enjoy your eternal restbecause soon you shall be mummafied hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Marth Ike and Metaknight heard Screams comming down the floor as the saw the hole leading to the colloseium Where Red and Lucas are in

Marth: there down there we better Hurry

Ike and Meta Knight: Right

Just as Stallord was about to eat Red and Lucas Alive Three Swords hit Stallord as Red and Lucas fell from Stallords Hand as Meta Knight grabbed the 2 boys and safely sat them on the ground

Meta Knight: You 2 all right

Red and Lucas: We're ok

Then Stallord was Angry as Marth Ike Meta Knight Red and Lucas got in battle position against the monsterous Stallord

What will Happen when Sabalaton and Samus enter Sabulatopia to find the Purelight, what will Happen between Scorpion Sub-Zero Noob Saibot and Smoke, Will Taven get his answers about the Red Dragon Clan, what Will Ash and His Friends do to avenge the fallen Prof. Oak and to save both Pikachu and Mrs Ketchum, and can Meta Knight Marth Ike Red and Lucas defeat Stallord and get out of Dry Dry Ruins find out in the next chapter of Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18: The Purelights

Chapter 18: The Star Guardian's Return

The group of five we're being outpowered by Stallord as the more they tried to attack Stallors an army of Stalfols would get in the way

Marth: These Stalfos are getting in the way we can't find a weakness

Ike: What to do

Meta-Knight: I know now it's his spinal cord i'll use this mushroom and get behind him

Meta knight temporarily vanishes which confused the Skeletal dragon then Metaknight appears behind Stallord doubled in size uses his sword and cuts Stallord's Spinal cord cutting it in half causing stallord open for an attack as Ike threw his sword in the Ari and then Jumped and grabbed it slicing Stallord at the Neck as Marth slashed the beast as well with his sword completey decapitating Stallord.

Red: Hey where are you weird Egyptian guy

Lucas: Yeah we won

Tutankoopa: I don't think so come chompy

A Black Steel Chain Chomp appeared barking at Red and Lucas scaring the boys as Stallord returned with only it's head fring projectiles at Marth and Ike as Meta Knight tried to fly after it but couldn't get close to it because Slallord was launching an all out assult on the 5 intruders

Meta Knight: This is impossible need something to defeat this thing where is Link?

Then a Golden Swirling Energy Disc came at high speeds hitting Stallord's Head turning it into dust

Meta Knight: huh was Marth Ike Red Lucas Duck right now

the 4 did so as The Chain Chomp jumped in the air and was hit by the disc turning it into stone and then Tutankoopa was hit by the Disc as the Disc faded and Tutankoopa turned to stone as Marth Ike Meta Knight Red and Lucas all saw a Portal open and a voice heard

?: Enter this portal to the gathering hall I will meet you there

Meta Knight: you heard it everyone come on

the rest nonded as the 5 entered into the portal leading them to the Heroes Gathering Hall

*(Termina Clock Town)*

Kafei Ash Misty Brock Tracey Melody and Gary Arrived in Clock Town to find the Town Empty

Kafei Where is everyone guys look up in the Sky

The Antilight was engulfing the skies of Termina also in the Center was the moon with the Very Face used by the Curse of Majora Decades above however the moon was above termina as a Light was shown between the Tower and the Mouth of the Moon

Ash: That must be a way to get to Team Rocket

Kafei: Follow me I know the way to get there

Kafei led the 6 Pokemon Trainers to the East Gate of Clock Town to get To Ikana Valley where Kafei notices a Soldier Laying Unconscious

Soldier: Are You Kafei Welcome back to Termina

Kafei what happened to the townsolk and the Town itself

Soldier: Termina is Done for Those Warriors in Red those warrior's with the R logo Strange Beasts attacking the Land the Demon Majora and some other Strange creature and worse that Dark Sky the people of Termina are dead please Kafei you must...

but However Antilight Young Link appeared and Struck the Soldier with his sword as the soldier spit blood killing the Soldier

Kafei: Link Why

Antilight Young Link: You'll find out soon meet me in Stone Tower Temple hahahahahaha!

Link then Dissapeared into the Antilight as Kafei and the Six Trainers made their way past the gate to a Ravaged Termina Field where they saw a man walking toward Ikana Canyon's Direction

Kafei: Hey who are you

Taven: (turns around) I am Taven I am on my way to Charred Mountain to confront the Red Dragon Clan

Kafei: We are all travelors heading up to Stone Tower to confront some criminals and at the same time their base is located by Charred Mountin

Taven: You know of this are you talking about the Red Dragon

Kafei: It's not just them they are also at war with another Criminal Orginization Team Rocket we're going to that tower to Save some cretures known as Pokemon and I'm also going to confront an old friend of mine

Taven: What are Pokemon and who is this person you're looking for I happen to be searching for my Brother Daegon

Ash: Pokemon are mystical creatures who when you train them and play with them they become your friend and i'm going up to Stone tower with my friends Misty Brock Gary Melody and My Brother Tracey, my Pokemon Pikachu was stolen by Team Rocket after they blew up my Home and then Killed our Mentor Prof. Oak then they Captured my mother and worst of all my Father is the leader of Team Rocket by the way my name is Ash Ketchum

Taven: ok nice to meet you Ash look let's get moving but we better be careful of any dangers

Taven Kafei and the group of Pokemon Trainers all ventured toward the merged Stone Tower Charred Mountain area fighting off hoardes of Tarkatans Stalfos Red Dragon and Team Rocket Grunts to make their way to Ikana Villiage via a Underground passage from the Graveyard where they we're met with 2 ghostly spirits

Kafei: Sharp Flat we are on our way to Stone Tower great to see you guys again

Sharp: Indeed we apologize for slowing down your quest but it's just that we would like to present you with this musical instrument It could come in handy

Flat: The Green Clothed boy who saved our land has turned against us and join that army of Antilight Demons not to mention those soldiers are battling all over the land of Termina we may believe this to be the real end of Termina as Prophisiced by our Ikanan King

The 2 Poes handed Kafei a blue colored Ocarina to Kafei's suprised he recognized it

Kafei: The Ocarina of time but how did you find it

Sharp: we found it lying in the river near the Sacred Shrine

Flat: The Green Clothed boy must've dropped it there plus we even found a note lying around of all of these songs most of them we composed and some our counterparts from Hyrule know too i'm sure they will help you on your quest and take this oblect to it was found in the Secret shrine it's bright and Shiny and from a rumor we heard can fight of those Antilight Demons

The Poes hand Kafei a Shining Red Crystal as Kafei Carefully Examined it this must be one of the Purelights

Both Composer Brother Poes: Beware of those Soldiers Those Dark Beasts and The Antilight Demons Farewell for now

after the ghost brothers faded the group all made their way to Stone Tower/Charred Montain and at the Very Top was none other then The Red Dragon's Base and Stone Tower Temple which is being used by Team Rocket along with Zant and Majora as the group made their way to the top they all ambushed by both Team Rocket Members and Red Dragon Members who both brought them to a large area Taven awoke and noticed a familiar Red colored Dragon

Taven: Caro

but Taven was tied uo to a table in this room and on the opposite side he noticed a Strange Mirror and a glowing Light from the Sky and Saw Kafei Ash Misty Brock Tracey Melody and Gary also tied up on tables

then A Bald looking man in Orange and Gold robes appeared in front of Taven along with a Man with a Black Trenchcoat and Armor A Large Mongolian looking man wearing Military Gear and a Female Ninja with Blood Red Hair wearing all Black and Red

Daegon: Taven it is me your Brother Daegon

Taven: Daegon you look older

Daegon: yes much older than you big brother

on the opposite Side Giovanni Jessie James Butch Cassidy and Meowth all descended from the moon

Giovanni My Sons i'm so happy we could have a family reunionbut sadly your mom wanted to have relationships with the old man so I sent my third Son to kill him

Ash: Third son

The Team Rocket Ninja who shot Prof. Oak and Captured Delia appeared it was a bot with Long Red Hair wearing Team Rocket Armor

Boy: I am Silver the Thir child the child Father Always wanted unlike you 2 childish twerps Brother Ash and Tracey

Ash: I don't consider you my family at all

but Giovanni came and punched Ash in the gut while he was tied up

Tracey: What kind of Father hit's their child

Giovanni then took a knife and Stabbed Tracey's Left Knee causing him to scream

Giovanni: You will never speak to your father that way you worthless brats you're just like your bitch of a mother but now she's with me along with all of your Pokemon

Misty: Giovani you deserve to burn in Hell

Giovanni then punched Misty in the Face busing her nose

Ash: Giovanni you Bastard i'll kill you

Giovanni: do you really want to kill your own father you know what Daegon dispite our factions at war with eachother we worked together well to bring our famalies together

Daegon: Just don't mention it old man our warriors will battle during Armageddon for total global power as soon as I obtain the Prize

Taven: You will never obtain that prize Daegon has it corrupted you know that you would kill your own Family over it

Daegon: In fact I did kill Mother and Father because they didn't know where Blaze was and because I wanted the Prize now

Taven: over my dead body

Daegon; well in that case I must Kill you now

then explosions we're heard outside the Temple as a Rocket Grunt entered the area

Rocket Soldier: Grandmaster Giovanni Team Galactic is Attacking

Giovanni: Team Galactic ok we will head Back to the moon base and Attack from there

then out of nowhere from some other World Sora Riku Kairi Mickey Mouse Donald Duck and Goofy the Dog all came and freed Ash Misty Tracey Melody Brock and Gary

Ash: where did you all come from

Sora: we got a distress signal to come save you all from The Wind God Fujin

Giovanni: How dare you free my Hostages I have no time for this Team Rocket let us Battle Team Galactic and get them out of our way for good

Giovanni along with Jessie James Meowth Butch Cassidy and Silver all made their way to the moon as a Red dragon Soldier appeared to inform Daegon

Dragon Soldier: Grandmaster Daegon our hostage Kano has been rescued by Kabal Jarek and 2 other Black Dragon Members

Daegon: Well in that Case Mavado Hsu Hao Skarlet take care of those Black Dragon Infadels i've got business to tend to in the Netherealm; Caro open the Portal

Daegon made a Red Colored Dragon open a Portal to the Netherealm as Daegon went through it but unbeknownst to Daegon the Dragon freed Taven from his Captivity as they all we're met by the Red Colored Dragon

Taven: Caro what has Daegon done to you

Caro: I'm Sorry it had to be like this Taven we lost contact with Blaze a Century ago I mistook it for the Siganl to start your quests but now Daegon has been consumed with the Prize killed your parents and for centuries has used me to create portals to send his Red Dragon Warriors to find you I made a mistake and now i'm paying for it

Taven: There's no need for you to suffer like this Caro send me to the Netherealm i'm going to find Taven there

Caro: You do know you can't access the Netherealm unless you're corrupted but if it means finding Taven go forth I will use the remaining strength I have to fight of these Soldiers and these Antilight Creatures Becareful Taven as for you Kafei both Link and Ness went to the Underwhere world which has collided with the Netherealm as they along With Zant, Majora, and the Shadow Queen are looking to bring the Antilight to those worlds and the Overthere to Challenge Queen Jaydes and King Gampi becareful Both of you

The Portal to the Netherealm opened for both Taven and Kafei knowing that the worlds that they we're both about to enter was a realm of Pure Evil and Darkness

Sabalaton and Samus entered Sabalaton's homeworld of Sabulatopia to find the land in complete ruins the light of Sabulatopia fading and the The Thorn's homeworld now merged with the Antilight as Sabalaton and Samus approach a Castle in ruins with a soldier lying lifeless on th ground as both Sabalaton and Samus approach the wounded soldier

Soldier: Prince Sabalaton Our Home SkullThorn and the Thorn armies are stronger than ever the Darkness of the Antilight has consumed our world take this this is the Purelight Crystal The Thorns tried to take this but I sacraficed my own life to Guard it

Sabalaton takes the Purelight Crystal which was Orange Colored as the Soldier began to finish his speech

Soldier: Who's that

Samus: i'm Samus Aran from the Intergalactic Federation and an Ally of Sabalaton

Soldier: Nice to meet you...look some Purple Monster With Wings has been Destroying our homeland as well

Samus: Ridley he's here on Sabulatopia

Soldier: You ...oh No WATCH OUT IT'S HERE

Ridley Grabbed Samus by it's Claw and flew up in the air with her but Sabalaton whipped out an AK-47 loaded with Sabulatopian Fire Rounds Shooting Ridley causing it to Drop Samus as Samus Shot a Missle at Ridley Hitting it before Landing on her feet as she and Sabalton began to fight the hideous Ridley as Ridley Shot Fire balls as Sabalaton and samus Dodged them and pelted Ridley with Plasma Beams and Fire Bullets then Ridley flapped his wings and blew Sabalaton and Samus with alot of force sending them backa s Ridley Grabbed a hold of both Sabalaton and Samus and hoisted them in the air holding them both tightly. Sabalton then took out a survival Knife and stabbed Ridley Palms Causing Ridley to loosen his grip as Sabalaton took his kinfe and threw the knife as it stabbed ridley's other Hand freeing Samus as both Sabalaton and Samus fired their weapons into Ridley's eyes blinding it as Sabalton jumped in the air and covered his arm in flames in the for of a cobra

Sabalaton: HERE IT COMES COBRA FENG

Sabalton's Attack damaged Ridley as Samus Charged up her cun for one lage beam as she Fired it at Ridley Causing the beast to fall to the ground in Defeat

Samus: Good work

Sabalaton: you too

The 2 then saw the Soldier now dead in the ground

Sabalaton: You fought valiantly you we're brave and fought to the end may your soul rest and I promise to my people my Father and Mother and my Human Family I will help save Exsistance

soon a beep was heard on Samus's wrist communicator

Samus: This is Samus over

Mario: Samus where are you

Samus: Me and Sabalaton are on Planet Sabulatopia we have one of the purelights

Mario: Good work: you know what are objective is we need the both of you at the Gathering Hall ASAP

Samus: We're on our way open the portal

A portal opened as Both Sabalaton and Samus entered the Heroes Gathering Hall With The Purelight in hand

(Gathering Hall)

Sabalaton and Samus enter as they see everyone on one knee and both Sabalaton and Samus did the same as A Doll like being in a Blue and Gold Cap and Cape was talking

Geno: I am the Star Guardian known as Geno but that's because f the body of the Doll which has been the vessel for all of the Star Guardians I am the very Same Guardian that helped Mario Save Star Hill and Wishes from Smithy but now it's time I explain my origins. At The Beginig of Time when The Elder Gods fought the One Being to decide the future of the universe and when Daraku The Antilight Demigod began his attack on the Eldergods and the one Being My Ancestor the Very first star in the galaxy took the form of this doll body which he had created from the wishes of the Future and after the defeat of the One Being he harnessed the power of Light and hopes dreams and wishes of the future to create the Purelight Crystals where he slayed Daraku and seprated him and the Antilight into the very 3 elements that oppose light; Shadow, Twilight, and Darkness. as time past every Star Guardian would take the form of this doll to defend the wishes of those with a Pure Heart when it was my turn to descend the Doll had apparently fallen and became the favorite toy of that kid Raz. However Raz and his family moved away after Rose Town was attacked by Bowser and his minions and he took the doll with him. Soon Raz grew up and became a Teenager who then went to college who had no other choice than to leave the doll behind for good and give it to the Bean Bean Community as a Donation to help pay for Raz's College funds, Raz was very emotional to say goodbye to his favorite toy and wished for it to come to life and play with it one more time. Now i've finally found our ancestrial doll and with the Motivation of the wishes of Raz I and all of you will put an end to the Antilight once and for all we now have 5 purelights we only need 2 more before we can challange the Destructive Alliance however I have a feeling this will be the longest series of battles to come especially with Armageddon in that world I sense a battle that will flood even the real world as well. I sense the last 2 Purelights locations however they appear to be in 2 foreign worlds as well as they both appear to be in the hands of 2 strangers.

Everyone was puzzled as to know who has the last 2 purelights

Geno: I'm opening up 2 portals Mario and Link I want you both to enter portal 1 Samus and Sabalaton I want you 2 to enter portal 2 I Have a feeling it makes sense knowing who you'll run into

With that being said Mario and Link entered the First Portal and Sabalaton and Samus entered the Second Portal unbeknownst to them as to who holds the last 2 Purelights

Who are these mysterious warriors who hold the last 2 Purelights, What will become of Ash and his friends on the Moon to confront Team Rocket along with their new allies, and what will become of Link and Kafei as they enter the forbidden Netherealm find out in the next chapter

"To Be Continued"

r


	19. Chapter 19 New Hopes

i'm sorry if the chapters have different names I take breaks during chapters so i'm bound to forget mostly when I get deep into the story

Chapter 19: New Hopes

Sabalaton and Snake entered one portal and saw what looked like a Military Base in the middle of a Snowstorm on what appears to be an Island somewhere as some spotlight appeared where Sabalaton and Samus luckily avoided it

In the Distance a Soldier was looking on at the Stealthy Sabalaton and Samus sneaking past the guards

Snake: Colnel I spotted 2 being on Shadow Moses Island A Robot woman and a Man in Black clothes

Colonel Hmm Snake bring those 2 to HQ for questioning

Snake: Yeah Yeah got it

Snake then threw a Teargas Flash Grenade at Sabalaton and Samus as it began to cloud Sabalaton and samus's senses as Snake appeared in front of them

Sabalaton: Did you throw this

Snake: Look nothing personal I just want to ask some questions follow me to the HQ

Samus: I guess because we needed to ask you something

Snake: Save it we'll wait until we get to HQ Babe

Sabalaton: Excuse me jackass Samus is with me

Snake: sorry I had no idea she was your girlfriend maybe your not mature enough for her

Sabalaton: screw you

Snake what was that

both Sabalaton and Snake we're about to fight before Samus interupted

Samus: guys don't fight here the whole face of exsistance will be whipped out by the Antilight and Armageddon we need to find that Purelight Crystal

Snake: Purelight Crystal I happen to saw a Shining Purple Colored Crystal here on Shadow Moses I can take you to it

Sabalaton: how am I so sure you didn't steal it for yourself

Snake: Trust me

Then a Call was heard to Snake's Radio

Colonel Snake we Have a Problem Shadow Moses is under attack by the Strange Demon like creatures and these Dark Clouds are covering the sky and some 4 armed Monsters Beast with swords out of their arms and some strange portal as well that shows 2 towers along with some swirling green vortex

Sabalaton: Shao Kahn Skullthorn they're here we must hurry up and get that pure light

Snake: Right is it important to you

Samus: we need it to save our world from the Antilight

Snake: Ok then can I join you

Sabalaton: as long as you stay the hell away from Samus

Snake: Hey chill out you can have her i'll help save the world

the 3 made their way into the Shadow Moses base fighting off traps and entering Tarkatans and Stalfos as snake led the way to a lab where a Purple Colored Crystal was on a mini table

Sabalaton: That's The Purelight crystal

Samus grabbed the crystal as Mewtwo's voice was heard in the base

Mewtwo: Good now bring him with you i'll open the portal

Snake: Who's that i'm not going into that portal

Sabalaton trust us heroes all across time and space are gathering

Snake: You sure

Samus: come on

Snake Fine

the 3 entered the portal into the gathering hall as the Colonel beeped in

Colonel: Snake where are you going we need you help SNAKE SSSSNNNNAAAAAKKKKEEEEEEE!

(The Netherealm/Underwhere)

Both Kafei and Taven entered the Netherealm but because of the rifts in the worlds caused by The Destructive Alliance

Taven: where could Daegon be hmm that Spire perhaps

then the Feirce Diety Mask flew out of Kafei's captivity and manged to enter into one of the soul pilliars as soon the body of the fierce diety emerged from the flames of the Netherealm

Fierce Diety: I have awakened in my true body no longer bound to that vessel I sense Majora is here and there he is fighting Shinnok

Taven: SHINNOK an elder in the Netherealm but how

Feirce Diety: While you we're in your catacomic state Shinnok had betrayed the Elder Gods and was banished here that happened at the same time me and Majora we're turned into masks

Taven: i'm going down there to get some answers from Shinnok

then a very grotesque figure approach with rotting skin wearing a bright Blue and Green Mask an iron club for a right hand and he was swarming with flies

?: I Am Drahmin Oni Destroyer and you so happen to be an Oni yourself however you are not one of us

Fierce Diety: Another Masked Being you resemble the rest of them from Termina if you want to fight let's go

Drahmin: I weal eat your very mortal soul

Feirce Diety and Drahmin fought eachother uing their weapons the Iron club, sword lasers, Swarms of flies and the Double Helix Sword as they began to tear apart the Netherealm Clifs as it soon caught the attention of Shinnok and Majora having a negotiation

Shinnok: Huh Taven

Taven: Shinnok

Majora: well well if it isn't Kafei and the fierce diety

Kafei: Where's Link the one who defeated you in termina a long time ago

Majora: He's with Bowser and Ganondorf preparing for the Final Battle in Hyrule

Kafei: In Hyrule but why

Majora: Hyrule and Edenia have both collided into eachother and the ruins is also connected to the Gerudo desert all of our forces from all worlds will do battle there already Hyrule and Edenia are evacuating as we speak only 1 day left till Armageddon

Taven well we must Hurry Shinnok where is Daegon

Shinnok he was in my spire opening up a portal to Outworld

Taven: then we must go there at once

Kafei I half to go into that building and head back

Fierce Diety: But we must cross this sea of lava and freaky water

Shinnok: I have this moving platform we can use now let us cross

and so this unlikely group of well enemies we're being taken on a floating platform on a Sea of fire and apperently some strange purple water as Kafei had crouched down to hear some creepy sounds comming from inside the water

Kafei: This water it's Evil

Taven: What do you mean by that Kafei

Kafei: I can hear demonic voices in this water

then some large skelatal had emerged from the water trying to pull Kafei in by the wrist but Taven slashed the hand with the sword saving Kafei

Kafei: thanks

Shinnok We're here everyone at my Spite and at the same time this wretched palace that's merged with my spire

upon entering the group noticed the merged palaces and spires as Kafei noticed Queen Jaydes lying in pain

Kafei: Queen Jaydes are you ok

Jaydes: Kafei listen the Antilight Armies have taken over and Majora and fierce diety why are they here

Kafei: i'm afraid I had to travel here with them to search for link but he is in Hyrule. Your majesty open a portal wit what's left of your magic to send me back to the gathering hall

Jaydes: Let me...uh contact Alastor

A portal opened as Alastor entered the merged palaces Jaydes

Jaydes: Alastor send Kafei to the Gathering Hall there isn't much time the Shadow Queen Attacked Me and absorbed my magic for her own strengths look send Kafei now

Alastor: right but first there's something Taven must know

Taven: What is it I need to know

Alastor: Shinnok has been lying to you in fact this isn't the real Shinnok only a Clone

Alastor shot lightning out of his sword at the False Shinnok as the clone vanished after being hit with the lightning

Taven: Huuh but why?

Alastor: while you we're in a vegitative state Shinnok betrayed the Elder Gods and waged war upon them in the heavens as Shinnok's Goal was to be Ruler Supreme and in terms betrayed the Elder Gods before Raiden and the Remaining Gods banished Shinnok here to the Netherealm where soon from the help of Shinnok he eliminated Baphomet and became the new ruler of the Netherealm with the aid of Quan Chi soon afterwards Shinnok escaped his confines to lead an attack on the Realms and finished what he had started only for Raiden and the Mortal Kombat Champion a warrior named Liu Kang defeated Shinno and sent him back to the Netherealm

Taven: I can't believe it Shinnok he was once a Family Friend I can't believe he would do that

Alastor: I know how you feel having a family friend betray you but if you want to know The Real Shinnok is in outworld with Shao Kahn

Majora: I'm going back to meet up with my allies

Majora Opens a dark portal leading back to the now world of Antlight entering into the portal but the Fierce Diety knowing his long Hatered for Majora follows Majora also the Antilight World

Alastor: and also Daegon was never here he had lied to tell you where he was going to in order to delay you Daegon I believe is still in Outworld he also threatened to kill Caro if he didn't obey Daegon's orders also Shinnok cloned himself to keep watch over the Netherealm to decieve you and leave you stranded in the Netherealm

Taven: well thanks anyways I need to go check on Orin to see if he's ok

Alastor: Very Well i'm going back to the Gathering Hall to await the arrival of Mario and Link who have the last Puelights we need to deflect the Antilight

A portal opened as Taven walked into it to Check up on his Friend Orin as Alastor looked over the Netherealm and said something

Alastor: One Day this realm will be mine but this realm of Evil will soon be altered for the better of the world just like the Underwhere realm

Alastor opened a portal leading him back to the Gathering Hall

(Team Rocket's Moon Base)

Ash Misty Tracey Melody Brock Gary Sora Riku Kairi Donald Goofy and Mickey entered what looked like a Biodome with Blue Skies chirping Birds a Grassy Field flowers and a Tree in the Center

Ash: what's this and how do we get up there

the group made their way to the tree and noticed 5 children wearing masks one in particular wearing Majora's Mask

Majora Kid: Will you play with us

Ash: Sorry we have business to take care of

Majora Kid: Play with Us OR DIE!

The Moon Kids drew out swords and dark magic attacks as Ash and his small army retaliated with their own weapons and new abilities of Auroa attacks Water attacks Leaf Attacks ETC all reminicent of Pokemon Abilities and Military Machenery as the 5 Moon Kids Dissapeared

Giovanni: Children those we're only my obediant Holograms remeniscent of the Memory of the Antilight's Origins now here is something regarding my 2 sons Ash Tracey watch closely

Deliah Ketchum along with a Younger Samuel Oak, a Man and woman both with reddish brown hair, a Woman with light brown Skin along with Brock's Father Flint Harrison and a Man and Woman both with Reddish Orange Hair we're all eating what looked like a thanksgiving dinner as what looked like baby versions of Brock and Tracey we're being held in their respective mother's arms

Oak: Well everyone i'm glad we can all have thanksgiving together Mary Grant I can't wait to see my first Gradchild

Grant Oak: Yes but should he be a Trainer or a researcher

Gary: Mom Dad

Oak: I guess we'll half to wait until he's older and let him decide for himself. Matthew Laura how's the Cerulian Gym

Matthew Waterflower: well Our Girls are all going to be stars of the show at the Gym

Laura: Not to mention our 4th child but should I think she should go out and be a water Pokemon Trainer

Oak: Flint Martha how's Brock been doing along with your next set of kids comming

Flint: Well I have a feeling we're going to have one large family to run the Gym back in Pewter City

Martha: and it looks like Brock and your boy Tracey are getting along well Delia

Delia: Yes I know i'm just so happy to be away from Giovanni he tried to kidnap Tracey and he wants my next upcomming son to join Team Rocket and take him away as well and said Tracey was useless and didn't want anything to do with him

Oak: that's awfull but at least your safe here

Then Gun fire was heard as Team Rocket Members could be heard outside

Delia: It's Giovanni

Oak: Delia i'll take you to safety everyone run for your lives and get Brock and Tracey at the same time

Giovanni: You see my children you we're all destined to be together for all of your precious Journeys and meet eachother travel together and be friends it took time but now you know you make me sick all of your friendships with eachother and your precious Pokemon now Boys watch this flashback

(Viridian City Hospital)

Professor Oak was at the hospital as Doctors we're by Deliah as Oak along with some man who Tracey somehow recognized was holding the still infant Tracey as Deliah was about to give Birth to who would be known as the Famous Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum as Delia Pushed as after an hour of Labor Ash Ketchum would be born as the doctor would cut his umbilical cord but not before an emergency siren was heard as a Nurse Joy barged in the room in panic

Nurse Joy: we need to evacuate Team Rocket is attacking the Hospital

Oak: and there's no doubt Giovanni is comming for Ash; Arthur I want you to take Tracey and take Shelter on the Orange Islands

Arthur: Right come on little buddy

Arthur jumped out of the Emergency window with a Crying Tracey and landed on a emergency pad as Officer's noticed the man and baby

Arthur: I need to take this child to the Orange Islands and Take shelter

Officer Jenny: Any other Victims in that hospital

Arthur: yes Professor Oak My Fiance Delia and her newborn son Ash

Jenny: We'll go in and Rescue them just go to the Port and get on the Ferry to the Orange Islands

Arthur: Right

and just like that Arthur Sketchit took young Tracey to the Viridian City Port where Tracey would be raised at as at the Hospital Prof Oak and Delia were waiting for an Elevator as soon Giovanni came in their way

Giovanni: Hand over my Child Bitch

Oak: You tyrant you will never get this baby

Giovanni: don't make me shoot you just hand over the Goddamn Baby now

Officer Jenny: No you will not have that child Giovanni Ketchum You Are under arrest surrender or we will open fire

Giovanni: Team Rocket fire back

A Gun fight was happening in the hospital corridor as a Panicking Oak and Delia made their way to the Elevator barely escaping Giovanni as tear gas soon spread the hall as Oak and Delia escaped Viridian Hospital with Delia's Baby Boy Ash and their lives

End Flashback

Tracey: Arthur Sketchit is actually my stepfather who adopted me and took me to be raised in the Orange Islands but however he was soon found and gunned down in cold blood by members of Team Rocket

Giovanni: Exactley son; Arthur Sketchit was going to marry you're Mother Delia so I made sure that never happened but soon II began to lose Track of you 2 then I decided to create my own son who wouldn't turn out to be like you 2 one who would obey my orders as a member of Team Rocket my Son: Silver Ketchum; I trained him to be as violent and Dangerous as I was, Stealing Pokemon and killing innocents including under my Order Matt and Laura Waterflower, Martha Harrison and Grant and Sarah Oak most of your all's parents

Brock: YOU BASTARD SO IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED MY MOTHER

Misty: AND MY PARENTS

Gary: YOU KILLED ALL OF OUR FAMILIES ALL BECAUSE OF SELFISH PRIDE

Giovanni: ! if you want to find me use the large elevator opened in this old Tree to get in watch out for Guards by the way Pikachu and Delia are all fine for now !

Ash: Come on everyone especially to the Disney Characters

Sora: Just Call us Team Kingdom Hearts

Ash: ok let's go

Both Team Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts entered the elevator which suprisingly fit everyone as one thing was on the minds of Ash and all of his friends revenge

Both Mario and Link entered the area which is made up of skies ocean hills with odd loops

Link: Odd nonthless but we did get this Purelight Radar to track the purelight crystal and it is comming towards us

?: Scuze me commin thru

A Flashing Blue Light came at Mario and Link knocking them both for a loop as the figure looked backed and it turned out to be none other than Mario's old Rival Sonic the Hedgehog

A portal opened as both a Golden Yoshi with Silver Shoes and wings on the shoes and Link Trust Stead Epona appeared with a Golden Saddle as Mewtwo's voice broke through

Mewtwo: use them to catch that Hedgehog and hurry with the last Purelight

Both Mario and Link on Yoshi and Epona Raced to catch up with Sonic as Link took out his 2 Clawshots and pushed a button which caused 2 claw sized grappling hooks which grabbed Sonic's Shoes causing Sonic's Shoes to fall off and Sonic fall face first to the ground dropping the Purelight Crystal as Mario leaped from Yoshi and caught the Purelight Crystal as Sonic look up and saw both Mario and Link with the Purelight Crystal

Sonic: Huh Mario why did you guys do that

Sonic began to wiggle his now socked toes

Mario: We need the Purelight Crystal to save our worlds from the Antilight

Sonic: Purelight Crystal I thought it was a brand new Chaos Emerald so that's why those Dark Scary Monsters attacked that Villiage

Link: If the Antilight is emerging here than we need to go the gathering hall pronto

Sonic: Ok i'll come with you

soon Amy Rose Knuckles Silver and Tails all appeared behind Sonic

Tails: Sonic those Scary Monsters are on their way

Knuckles: Who are you Guys

Amy Rose: Wait he's from the Olympic Games

Silver: What brings you to these parts

Link: No time to explain Mewtwo open the Portal we got the Purelight Crystal

Mewtwo: Right

The Portal opened As Mario Link Sonic and reluctantly Sonic's Pals

Tails: Wait Wha...

Sonic: Not now tails everyone get in this portal with me we'll be safe from those monsters

without hesitation the Group nodded following Mario, Link, and Sonic into the Gathering Hall as the portal closed and The Antilight began to submerge the skies of Green Hill Zone

(A/N: Please try to pretend Brian Drummond is Voicing Sonic and not Jason Griffith ok)

meanwhile in Outworld some strage flash appeared as the throne rooms of Shao Kahn and Bowsers had soon merged into one as Shang Tsung Quan Chi Shinnok Shao Kahn Onaga Bowser Ganondorf Majora Shadow King and Skull thorn had a series of treasures laying on a pedistal on the boundary line of their worlds which consisted of all 6 Kamidogus repaired Shinnok's Amulet The Star Rod The Triforce The Inverted Triangle and The Repaired Crystal Stars

Quan Chi: Despite us all being a Unity of Villians we did work well to stay out of eachother's way but when Blaze Shows up we must band together to defeat Blaze for the Ultimate power

Ganondorf and How are we so sure you're not taking the prize for yourself

Quan Chi: I am aware of Betrayall but it's a risk to keep Darkness together after all The Antilight Outworld Merger is near complete all we need is to finish the portal into the real world dimension

Raiden: Hold it no one will harm Earthrealm as long as I am defending it

Shinnok: So you finally came to your senses Thunder God

Raiden now with Black Armor and Red Eyes bringing along a Chained Zombified Corpse of Mortal Kombat Champion

Raiden: Look one of those 2 brothers are on their way to Outworld as I speak

Shang Tsung: how can that be possible we killed that Dragon

Meanwhile on Earthrealm

Taven sees his Dragon Orin in Mortal Pain

Taven: Orin what has happened to you

Orin: Taven Shao Kahn and his Allies attacked me and looked to cause a blockage in the portal listen there is only enough energy in me to send you to Outworld Go Now it's too late for me

and Without Hesitation Taven made his way to the Portal looking back at his Dragon who has watched over him throughout the millenia

Taven: Goodbye Orin I will avenge you my friend

Taven goes through the Portal to Outworld as Orin's Portal Closes for good and Orin dies a Tragic Death

Raiden: Taven along with several other heroes are here look here's my proposition in exchange for Earthrealm's safety I will Defeat Taven and stop his useless quest

Shao Kahn: hhmm Complicated but if you fail we will take Earthrealm and you

Raiden: well consider it a Deal I will Wait for Taven while all of you continue your meeting and plan for the war tommarow

Why Raiden Why are you siding with the enemy why? will Ash and his friends finally avenge the murders of their famalies and are all of the heroes of the Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros Universe Ready for War get ready folks because in the next chapter The War to end all Wars Begins. "IT HAS BEGUN"

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20 Infiltration

Chapter 20: Infiltration

Alastor: I sense some visions Geno Meta Knight we're going to Antilight Outworld first have a meeting with Shinnok and then

Meta Knight: You Mean

Alastor: We need the pure light because of him

Meta Knight: Marth Ike we're going to Outworld the Core of the battle to take care of some business look after Red and Lucas for me in the Hyrule Edenia Ruins

Marth: Wait Red and Lucas we don't want them involved in this war it's to dangerous for them

Ike: Marth's Right we can't send them to the warzone they'll be in danger so it's best we all go to Antilight Outworld

Meta Knight: Hmmmm I suppose your right what do you think Alastor

Alastor: hmm I guess I have a feeling someone important two both boys is waiting for them in Antilight Outworld

Kafei: I'm comming too Link is there and I still want to find him and restore his soul

Alastor: If it's for your cause than sure come on

Viewtiful Joe: Hey Alastor Wait up we want to come too

Alastor: Wait a minute what for Joe

Viewtiful Joe: Junior Silvia and myself want to have your back after all we are rivals and we will fight again once the world is saved

Alastor: hmm you are right about that we will fight once last time but i'm also looking forward to a new purpose in my life

Viewtiful Joe: What is it

Alastor: you'll soon see; Joe, Junior, Silvia, Marth, Ike, Red, Lucas, Meta-Knight, Kafei let's move there is no time to waste

this new group entered the portal leading all of them to the dark and barren Antilight Outworld to confront the Enemy

(Team Rocket's Moon Base)

Ash Misty Tracey Melody Brock Gary Sora Riku Kairi Donald Goofy and Mickey all armed with weaponry and firepower we're in the base as they heard the voice of the Wind God Fujin

Fujin: Listen don't worry even though Team Galactic has attacked this base I sent a Military force known as Metal Slug to attack Team Galactic from the air as well as to take care of Black Dragon Red Dragon and Team Rocket members on the ground and sent some allies from that team to help

4 soldiers of the Metal Slug Team named Marco Eri Tarma and Fio joined them with thier weapons

Marco: Ready to save your Mother and Pikachu

Ash: ok let's Go

Sora: There are Team Rocket soldiers so when the time comes take cover and shoot when there's an opening

Tracey: Let's do this together

The group all exetited the room as Team Rocket members began to open fire as Ash and co began to open fire back and despite being kids most of them they we're actually being skilled using weaponry as several Rocket Soldiers we're shot clearing the path as blood began to splatter on the walls as the group all got on an elevator to the top floor as the group exchanged gunfire with more Rocket Soldiers spilling blood on the walls and ceiling as the group entered Giovanni's command Room which at one point was Grodus's Lair as Ash saw Pikachu in a capsule and looking out of commission and his mother on an altar as the room was lit with candles as the voice of Giovanni could be heard

Giovanni: Hello children you want your revenge huh? you know you and all of those childish cartton characters are all alike their worlds are all under attack by the very beings they consider their friends Deul Monsters Bit Beasts Medabots Net Navis Digimon and lastly Pokemon the Antilight has grown stronger because of my Technological advances I was able to morph all of those creatures into Antilight to spread fear in their worlds and to attack them all with there so called friends

Ash: Where is our Pokemon and what have you done to Pikachu and my Mom

Giovanni: Pikachu's transormation was soon to be complete before you brats interupted me but he does have our powers

Misty: You monster Pikachu wake up

Pikachu woke up and noticed Misty and smiled As Giovanni made an attemp to Attack Misty before Ash shot Giovanni in the leg as Ash laid a straight Punch to Giovanni's Face causing his head to break the Glass freeing Pikach as Pikachu jumped into Ash's Arms Reuniting with his Trainer

Ash: Pikachu you're safe now don't worry we'll all be home soon

Jessie: You're not going anywhere twerps

Misty: look just let us go home

Tracey: we still half to avenge Professor Oak

Brock: Tracey's Right

James: Whatever the old man is dead and soon you'll join him

Giovanni had a gun as Ash's Mother Deliah yelled out to him before Giovanni pulled the trigger

Deliah: Ash kids duck now

The Kids all ducked their Heads as Giovanni Shot his gun but missed ash but however he shot his ex Wife Deliah in the Hart as Ash and his friends all looked in Horror

Ash: !

both Ash and Tracey rushed to their shot mother all to say goodbye to their dieing mother

Delia: Boys... I hope you all be good and take care of eachother on the rest of your Journeys... and don't forget to wear clean underwear and socks everyday both of you

Ash: Mom (crying) i'll miss you i'll avenge you

Tracey: I just wish we could've lived together as a family

Deliah: We will Ash Tracey you boys take care of Misty and Melody goodbye my babies

Deliah took her final breat as she faded as she would die as Ash and Tracey we're both on their knees in tears loosing their Mother as Giovanni along with Jessie James Meowth Butch and Cassidy all were begining to make a getaway

Giovanni: The Bitch is dead there's nothing you can do about it if you want to avenge her i'll be in the Edenian Hyrule Desert that is if you can make it

Giovanni Pushed a button as alarms could be heard

Voice: The Self Destruct Seguence has been activated please evacuate immdeatley

soon rocket grunts began to surround the Pokemon Kingdom Hearts and Metal Slug Groups before different energy attacks hit the Rocket Soldiers as The Original Digimon cast in theior Season 2 summer outfits made the save

Tai: Ash Ketchum we've heard of you but there's no time to explain you and your friends go into that portal and find Giovanni and his goons me my friends and the Metal Slug and Kingdom Hearts team will take care of these goons

Ash: right

Ash Misty Tracey Melody Brock Gary Pikachu and Togepi all went to the same portal that Giovanni used to get out while the Rocket goons were all making a run into a large portal on the opposite side

Izzy: There getting away

soon a shake in the surface was being heard as everyone felt like they were moving down

Riku: What's Going on

Matt: This weird Moon is going to crash into that land below let's hrry up into that portal or we'll all die

the soldiers foolowed by Metal Slug Kingdom Hearts and Digimon all went into the Portal before it closed as the Moon Crashed into Stone Tower Charred Mountain and then completley Consuming Termina as the Antilight skies completley engulfed the Ruins of Termina merging it along with every other world being Merged in Antilight Outworld

(This Scene is for you Masonicon I hope you enjoy this scene since I used most of your favorite characters)

(Shao Kahn's Fortress and Bowser's New Castle)

Alastor Meta-Knight Viewtiful Joe Captain Blue Junior Sexy Silvia Kafei Marth Ike Red and Lucas Entered Antilight Outworld as they would be met by Taven who has also entered Outworld to continue his search for Daegon as along the way a fire elemental being known as Blaze appeared before them

Blaze: I'll lead the way for all of you

Taven: but Blaze aren't you

Blaze: I must lead everyone to the War area but if you all want to have an advantage attack and to be sure things go according to plan i'm comming along to be sure of what is to come now follow me I'll lead the way to their Throne Rooms where he is located

Taven: Daegon?

Blaze: No not Daegon I sence the Presence of the Antilight Demigod Daraku in these merged Castles now follow me at once

everyone followed Blaze Throught the castles eliminating Goombas Koopas Stallchildren Keese and Kahn Soldiers to get to the next floor where they saw an elderly man locked up behind bars

Shujinko: Huh who's there hey all of you Shao Kahn and his allies have trapped me here can you find a switch to free me

Taven: yes where is it

Shujinko: Everyone look out

A Large Red Demon like monster over 9 feet tall with a horrifying growl appeared before the group completley terrifying Red Lucas Junior ad Silvia as Junior jumped on Joe's shoulders as Joe Held him and Silvia held Joe legs also Red and Lucas ran for comfort with Math and Ike as the 2 swordsmen comforted the young boys

Alastor: Bellok I see Shao Kahn has freed you from the Netherealm. Meta-Knight Taven lets take care of Bellok

Taven: Kafei go free the old man from that cell

Kafei: Right

Meta-Knight: Let's go

Alastor and Meta-Knight took to the air to assualt Bellok while Taven used his abilities to fend off the monsterous Bellok but Bellok grabbed Taven and Punched Taven accross te Prison but Taven Recovered as Alastor took his sword and shot electricity and hit Bellok as Meta Knight used the Shaddows to counter attack Bellok's Attacks Taven noticed markings on the ground where it appeared that he could hit it something would happen as Taven Juped up covered his fist in flames and pounded the marking as hot Flames began to burn at Bellok weaking Bellok

Alastor: Taven Meta- Knight and I will distract Bellok punch all 4 corner markings to finish it

Bellok wasn't going to go down easily as Bellok attacked Furiously and Breathing his own fire as Bellok grabbed Taven and looked to crush him until Alastor threw a his sword into Bellok's Right Eve and sending volts of electricity surging through Bellok's Body freeing Taven as Taven ran to the Next corner and did another Jumping Ground pound spewing more flames burning Bellok more

Taven: 2 down 2 more to go

in the Mean Time Kafei had pulled a Leaver releasing Shujinko from his confines as Shujinko would join the fight tossing fire balls at the wounded Bellok which then caused Bellok to tre to attack the isolated group however Joe used Slow motion as Marth and Ike took their swords and Stabbed Bellok's Hands causing more pain as Taven was able to make it to the last to corners pounded both and caused the monsterous Bellok to fall in the molten lava below killing the monster

Taven: Hey old man why did they capture you

Shujinko: I am Shujinko I allowed myself Capture to gain entry on Shao Kahn's plan him and his allies are in his lair i'll take you to him

Shujinko would lead everyone to a Bizare room with a Head and a green swirling vortex of souls on the other side was a greyish carbon copy of the same room with it's swirling vortex of souls

then from a distance a flame of fire hit Taven along with a spit of Green Slime hit the ground as Taven and everyone was met by Reptile along with a Transparent Ninja that was changing colors

Reptile: Sssshujinko I will have my revenge

Shujinko: You were only Onaga's Vessel he's in his own body now

Reptile: that maybe true but we are both lizards by nature Chameloen take out the Edenian

Chameleon: I have the abilities of many warriors

Taven and Shujinko held nothing back against the lizardy duo of Reptile and Chameleon soon the 2 Zattereans backed off after a strange transparent female appeared similat to Chameleon

Khameleon: Brother, Reptile you all need to realize something Shao Kahn Merged our world Zattera with Outworld and you both suck up to him you 2 are brainwashed by Shao Kahn's Evil I will fight Shao Kahn and save our people will you continue to serve him or will you find the strength to stand up and save our people and realm make your choice

Khameleon left and as confused Reptile and Chameleon left to follow Khameleon as Shujinko continue to lead Taven and the Other's to a Balcony with a breathtaking view of Outworld

Alastor: I guess this is wear Shao Kahn adresses the people of Outworld

Meta-Knight: Yes and a nice overview of Outworld but we must get going Kahn's Throne Room is just ahead

however a loud stomping was heard as the group notices a large man with brown skin horns and the legs of a horse and a Steel Pointy Tail

Motaro: I am Motaro once the lead of Shao Kahn's Extermination Squads a proud warrior of the Centuarians however those Shokan's are now once again following the Orders of Shao Kahn and even Kintaro and Sheeva are alive and them along with Goro placed a curse on my people taking away our back legs we we're once being who walked on 4 legs but because of the Shokan we only have 2 legs and are now weak because of the Shokan

Taven: i'm sorry I know nothing of these Shokan but I can help you if you need any

Motaro: well since there is a large group of you I can get you to help me attack the Shokan's ahead can you do it

Taven: We'll try

Motaro: Ok i'll lead the way and I also have some allies along the way

Reiko: So if we can attack from their I Promise that the Shokans will be the most powerful Army in Outworld once I Usurp Shao Kahn of his throne

Kintaro: Those Centurian are not as powerful as they once we're now that we've stripped them of their back legs making them minotaurs

Sheeva: What about this Vampire Woman named Nitara she seems like a threat

Reiko: Only to Outworld's Blood however she is enemies with Shao Kahn but she has freed her world of Vaeturnus

Goro: and there's the Onis and the Oni Destroyer Moloch I will tear him apart they might be Demons but I have been Mortal Kombat Champion for 500 Years after I defeated Kung Lao I Will crush this...

Motaro came ramming through the door and knocked Kintaro into the Large map in the center of the room along with the Vampire Vixen Nitara and the Oni Destroyer Moloch as a battle ensued between Kintaro and Motaro Sheeva and Nitara and Goro and Moloch where Reiko recognized Marth and Ike's Armor from somewhere

Reiko: I encountered your friend Roy was it Red Hair where is he

Marth: Killed by Bowser and Ganondorf

Reiko: So be it for interupting my session I will kill you

Reiko and Marth fought while the group of monsterous beasts we're battling inside the Large Map Room however an explosion of fire stopped the fight as the Elemntal being Blaze showed up to stop the fight

Blaze: Enough this battle ends now if you want to fight go to the Ruins at once I will send you all there

Blaze created a portal which sent Reiko Motaro Kintaro Goro Moloch Nitara and Sheeva out of the room as Taven approached Blaze

Taven: Blaze why did you appear

Blaze: Because the war will begin in 1 Hour and I want you to hurry up and get to Edenia I'll send you to

Taven: Not yet Blaze I'm going to find who this he is as well as confront Shinnok Shao Kahn and Daegon

Blaze they are on the next floor I will lead the way but since the rest of you have those purelights there's someone else we need to confront follow me

(Shao Kahn and Bowser's Throne Room)

Quan Chi: That is why all of us must join together and finish off the forces of light once and for all

Ganondorf: But as the nature of being villians Betrayal can be expected however whoever get's the prize we are guaranteed that a new world will be created

Onaga: Believe what you will I still refuse to be with a group of traitors

Shao Kahn: Onaga

Onaga: Emperor Onaga

Shao Kahn Not anymore; you haven't been listening to what Quan Chi or even Shinnok has been saying

Bowser: he's said that we all must work together to defeat the forces of Darkness to obtain the prize and to whoever gains the prize will have their powers to be ruler of the new world of The Antilight Outworld Merger

Shinnok: as for Taven he now know's what we did after all we killed both Orin and Caro and soon with Daegon's assistance he will lead us all to victory

Taven and his group of allies we're listening in as Taven now came to a realization as to what had been manipulating his brother the whole time

Skullthorn: that should take care of any distractions but I do sense a greater power along the way

Shadow King: I believe you are refering to our Antilight God Daraku

Majora: I feel his preasence I have a feeling our Ancestor is here

Shang Tsung: and I also sense the One Being's Presence too I sense we are being manipulated into this war to finish a feud for ultimate power

Shao Kahn: in any case we all half to take these risks for ultimate power

Quan Chi: Then let us all stepinto this portal our allies our waiting

Everyone: TO WAR FOR ALL THINGS DARKNESS

Bowser, Ganondorf, Majora, SkullThorn, Shadow King, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shinnok, Shao Kahn, and Onaga

Blaze Taven Shujinko Alastor Metaknight Kafei and the others all followed before a voice was heard followed by the Antilight Corrupted forms of Ness and Young Link

Raiden: Do not go through that Portal

The Dark and Corrupted Form of the God of Thunder along with the Zombified Corpse of Liu Kang along with Young Link and Ness and a Masked child very similar loking to Lucas blocked the way

Blaze: Raiden you have violated the Rules set by the Elder Gods and you have taken Liu Kang's Corpse To Wreck Havoc on Earthrealm and by blocking the way to War you are this closed to being banished to the Netherealm

Raiden: So be it i've sold my own soul to Shao Kahn and his allies to Protect Earthrealm by stopping your Quest you Mortals all brought Armageddon on yourselves now any mortal that threatens Earthrealm will feal my VENGEANCE!

A portal opened in the throne room as the Wind God Fujin and the Shaolin Warrior Kung Lao came to confront Raiden

Fujin: Raiden Blaze is Right you are this close to being banished to the Netherealm for your recent actions and the rimes you have commited against the Elder Gods but however you are not Raiden those Colors he is possesing you come out Daraku or we will force you out

Raiden: Daraku is not alive Fujin I will destroy you for your betrayal against me

Fujin: No Raiden you are going to see the light of your ways Kung Lao take care of your fellow monk

Kung Lao: Right Liu I will restore your spirit after all your soul is up in the heavens waiting to reunite with your body to save the realms

Lucas: Clause but

Claus: they ressurected me with the power of the Antilight after all it's your fault mom and me died because you're nothing but a crybaby plus you've replaced me and know you consider that Red Clothed boy to be your brother you make me sick

Lucas: Claus Red is my Best Friend don't ever say that about him and i'm not a crybaby anymore because I have Red he tought me how to be brave and strong and i'll prove it fight me Claus I challenge you

Claus: Very well

Ness: You ran away from me and left me to become this monster but I guess i'll take it out on you Pokemon Trainer are you aware now that Giovanni Murdered you're Aunt Deliah

Red: What

Ness: yes cry your losing your family but don't worry both you and Lucas can soon reunite with them in the Netherealm

that angered Red as he Punched Ness in the temple starting their fight

Kafei: there's still good in you the Fierce Diety is in his own body now

Young Link: so what you still let me die Kafei now i'm going to kill you

The battle was feirce between allies former friends and brothers but from a distanse the Star Guardian Geno Harnassing the Powerof the Purelights caused 7 multicolered beams of light hitting Raiden Liu Kang Ness Young Link and Claus causing an explosion of Purelights as both Fujin and Kung Lao approached the restored Liu Kang and Raiden back in their regular forms

Fujin: we will take them back to the Heavens to rest up before the war it begins in 30 minutes

Blaze: that gives them enough time to get Taven and Daegon up the Pyramid

Fujin and Kung Lao left with Raiden and Liu Kangs bodies up in the heavens to restore their strength for Armageddon as Alastor and Geno approached Young Link Ness and Claus all laying on the floor in their regular bodies however all 3 of them are only wearing Underwear and Socks because the Antilight took their bodies in just those clothes

Alastor: Mewtwo come in Geno and I will take Young Link Ness and Claus's Bodies to the Gathering Hall to rest we will meet there and make the final preporations for Armageddon

Mewtwo ok i'll open the Portal already Mario Link and the Rest of the Heroes are in Hyrule

Alastor: ok let's go

Alastor and Geno along with Mewtwo comming along took the half naked bodies of Ness Young Link and Claus for rest in the Gathering Hall

Blaze: Ok Taven Shujinko Meta Knight once we enter this portal there is no Turning Back we will fight along side the Forces of Light However you are all only to make sure Taven or Daegon reaches my Pyramid to fight me to determine the fate of exsistance

everyone nervously nodded as they all entered the portal to Hyrule/Edenia where the War was about to begin what will become the fate of Exsistance who will ome out the Ultimate Winner of Armageddon find out in the next chapter of Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21 Armageddon

A/N: Ok I know I didn't update the fate of the Anime Characters in earlier Chapters but this chapter will feature them but they won't be around anymore throughout the rest of the fanfic as it will focus on MK vs SSB so enjoy this next Chapter

Chapter 21: Armageddon

In the Gathering Hall Ness, Young Link, and Claus had awakened in from what seemed like a long sleep clothed in only their Underwear and Socks

Ness: Uhhh What happened Link and huh who are you

Claus: I'm Claus

Ness: ok

Young Link: what happened to us

Mewtwo walked in as the 3 we're trying to regain their memory as Young Link Ness and Claus all knelt down on both knees as Mewtwo began to speak

Mewtwo: All 3 of you we're under Bowser and Ganondorf's Control now let me refresh your memories and show what happened

Mewtwo used his psychic magic to show the 3 boys what had happened as the 3 we're shown flashbacks of Claus Dieing and being brought back by Bowser and Ganondorf young Link dieing from the curse of the fierce diety and Ness being taken By Young Link after saving Claus's Brother Lucas

Claus: Lucas where is he

Mewtwo: He's in the Hyrule Edenia Desert Where The War of Armageddon will be Fought

Claus Stood up on the Soles of His Socked Feet to yell in Suspense

Claus: He Can't be out there he'll die in that war

Mewtwo: He might but he's become stronger and braver after he befriended a Boy Named Red since then both Lucas and Red have become close friends and are fighting side by side in this war to come

Ness and Young Link both switched seating position so they could both wiggle their socked toes and massage their bare legs

Young Link: Where's Kafei

Mewtwo: Down there to about to do battle with the Reborn Feirce Diety

Young Link: I'm going to help my Friend and get my revenge on that thing for cursing me to die and be a puppet for the Destructive Alliance

Ness: hmm I Want to go but I don't feel like putting clothes on i'm happy in just my Underwear and Socks

Mewtwo: Here's your clothes

Mewtwo casted a spell putting Ness Young Link and Claus back in their original outfits much to Ness's dissapointment of wanting to stay in his underwear and socks then Mewtwo created a portal to make it to the Battlefield

Mewtwo: Everyone Once we go through this Portal there's no Turning Back the Fate of all worlds rests on this war we may or may not survive but for now you all know that you are a part of this war because fat choose you to fight

The 3 kids noded as Mewtwo and the boys entered the portal ready to fight for the realms in Armageddon

(Edenia/Hyrule)

The Forces of Light we're in the Edenian Crater gathering waiting for their leaders so they can begin the final battle

Mario: Mewtwo should be here already we can't start until he shows up

Link: But if we keep waiting around like this the Forces of Darkness will get the upperhand

Geno: Wait I sense something comming

Right there Mewtwo along with the restored Ness Young Link and Claus had arrived for battle

Mewtwo: I made it Geno Alastor Pit Meta Knight Anchello are you all ready

Geno: yes but what about Raiden and Liu Kang

Fujin: On there way right now

Kitana: what about Taven and Daegon what will happen

Sindel: Argus and Deliah said they will determine if we die or lose our powers as long as the Forces of Darkness Don't Reach Blaze and Taven and Daegon does it's a risk we must take

A Bolt of Electricity struck the ground as the Thunder God Raiden had Returned in his True Light Form and The Champion of Mortal Kombat Liu Kang was Alive and Human once again

Raiden: Everyone...Elder Gods i'm sorry for my actions I was Possed by The Antilight Demigod Daraku after Shang Tsung's Palace was destroyed in my attempt to stop Onaga and after the loss to the Deadly Alliance and Daraku's Spirit entering my mind I lost all touch with reality and started to kill inocent humans and blamed them and the Elder Gods for everything i'm sorry but the real me is back let's finish off the forces of Darkness once and for all

but soon Black Antilight clouds began to cover the Edenian Hylian Skies as Shao Kahn's Voice was heard

Shao Kahn: Raiden know you've turned back to your original form it's already to late We're making the stakes higher in this war we're Merging all of the realms including you're precious Earthrealm with Antilight Outworld and for everytime one of your warriors die Earthrealm becomes that much closer to being fully merged we're ready for battle if you are

Raiden looks around and everyone noddes signfying that their all ready to fight

Raiden: we're Ready Kahn

With that Answer The Forces of Light And The Antilight Outworld Army/Forces of Darkness charged at eachother weapons in hand as the War of Armageddon had began as al fighters from the Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros went to war to determine the fate of all Worlds

(Domino City)

Domino City was in Chaos as the Beasts from the popular Duel Monsters Cards had come to life but in the form of the Antilight bringing along several Tarkatan Warriors to attack as well

Yugi Mutou and his friends we're trying their best to fight them off as Yugi had aleready switched to Yami Form as he and Kaiba we're fighting off Tarkatans despote their lack in skill as for their Deul Monsters Fujin gave their Monsters the ability to come to life to help out and to stop the Attacking Antilight Monsters

Kaiba: I'm not sure how long we can hold these Demons off

Yugi: Until the rescue team comes to Evacuate us all

Kaiba: Where did those GX Kids go

Yugi: I'm not sure where but I sense The War is starting to happen right now and Raiden is once again back to his oldself

A Large Helicopter was landing right where Yugi and Kaiba are Standing as a voice was heard

Voice: Yugi Kaiba hurry we don't have much time we must go someplace safe

The Chopper Landed as Yugi and Kaiba got on to meet with the rest of their group as the Chopper took the air again

Joey: Any Word on wat happened there

Yugi: The Antilight is turning our Deul Monsters Cards into Real Beings causing them to savagley attack the world

Kaiba: I contacted Pegasus however I got no answer from him

Tristan: Up in da sky I see dis Castle

Yugi: That Must Be Shao Kahn's Castle we must look for the remaing chosen ones and head to that island fast

(Baytown)

The Mythical Bitbeasts we're doing their best to defend the town from the Antilight Bitbeasts from completly destroying the town as a group of kids with Spinning Blade Tops we're watching the battle from a dojo

Tyson: What would turn bitbeasts into those Antilight Creatures angers there must be some sort of source to it

Kenny: What did you say Dizzy

Dizzy: The Source must be from one of our Enemies no who else hates Beyblades and wishes to use Bitbeasts for power

Kai; and I know who they are Boris and Voltaire

Tyson: Wait a minute but

Kai I got a text message from Mr. Dickenson he thought I should hear about it first than tell the rest of you

Max: I See a chopper in the Sky and it looks like it's comming this way

Yugi Mutou: Tyson BladeBreakers hurry up and get on the chopper we need to gather

Tyson: You heard him lets get on that chopper before those things come back

Tyson's Comrades nonded as the group also got on the Helicopter

Yugi: Tyson you and your friends made it we're looking for the rest of the chosen ones because after Armageddon we are going to create a new Civilization depending on the outcome

Tyson: Right

(The Digital and Cyber Worlds)

Davis: The Antilight Digimon are tough but These Antilight Net Navis are Really Tough

Ken: No Kidding where's Lan and Chaud we need their help

More Viruses appeared as Davis and Ken and their Digimon we're getting exhausted as a Glowing multicolored dome known an a dimensional area appeared trapping Davis and Ken

Davis: We're trapped

A Darkloid With purple skin and Horns and Winds infused with the Antilight approached the 2

Shademan: Digidestined your fun ends here for soo your digimon will soon be puppes of The Antilight

but 2 young boys in robot suits attacked Shademan causing Shademan to retreat

Shademan: Grrr Lan Chaud I'll be back because soon you will all meet your makers

Voice: Shademan Logging Out

Lan and Chaud's Robot form dispersed as the 2 reverted back to human forms

Lan: Sorry we're late we needed to find some information

Davis: About What

Chaud: Dr. Regal a scientist who betraed Lan's Father has returned and has turned Darkloids into Antilight Demons and now threatens to infectt the Digital, Cyber, and Human Worlds with the Antilight Darkloids and Digimon

Ken: Isn't our rescue Helicopter supposed to be here

Lan: In 3 Minutes we better get our friends gathered and meet at the Randevouz Point

2 and a half minutes Lan Chaud Davis and Ken met up with their friends Yolie Cody Maylu Yai Dex and Tory as the Chooper landed picking up the group of kids to rescue another group of Survivors

(Mountains in Japan)

A group of kids and their pet Robots known as Medabots we're climbing up a mountain looking for this Japanese style Dojo House for a battle Against a Grane Medafighter

Ikki: how much further

Erika: We should be there

Koji: I can't wait to battle this guy

Ikki: They asked us both to battle him

Koji: I'll do all the work you just be quiet

Ikki: Hey: I beat you so I should battle

Karen: My Feet are sore hey I see the house

A Sizeable Dojo House was seen by the group as the 4 and their Medabots wntered into the house removing their shoes as the 4 we're looking into the interior however both Iki and Koji we're sitting down rubbing their socked feet from mountain climbing along with the girls preparing for battle as a voice was heard

?: Welcome to my home Ikki Koji Please step Forward

both Ikki Koji step forward as the sounds of both of Ikki and Koji Socked Feet against the floor was soft but then a piece of the floor broke causing both of them to fall into a hole as both Ikki and Koji landed hard on their knees on the floor below

Ikki: Ow My Knees

Koji: My legs are broken

?: Fools now you can't escape it's time for us to have our revenge

Ikki: Huh no it can't be

Koji: The Rubberrobo Gang

RubberRobo's: We have collected the remaining Kilobot and have merged it with the Antilight also we want to introduce you to someone who gave us the idea

A boy with spiky Black Hair Red Eyes Blue Jacket Black Shirt Khaki Shorts and White Socks and no shoes on with a mean look

Damian: Well if it isn't the Children did I Break your legs Antilight Kilobots destroy these inferior Medabots

The Antilight Kilobot shot 2 parallel beams of dark energy hitting Medabee and Sumiladon destroying both Bots as the rubberrobos took the medals out of their bots however a flash of light hit the room as a voice was heard

Space Medafighter X: The Rescue chopper is here hurry here's you a rope hold on to it we'll all pull you up

The Phantom Renagade and Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba we're pulling on the rope pulling Ikki and Koji as the both along with SMX supported both Ikki and Koji since their Knees we're in pain assisting them to the Helicopter outside as both Karin and Erika we're in the chopper holding both Ikki and Koji's Shoes as they all sucessfully made it to the chopper and took off leaving the Medafighters Grieving

Ikki: Medabee

Koji: Sumilidon

SMX: I know guys but you're injured we'll think of a plan to get back at them

(Liberty City)

Jaden: Where are we wow this City is Huge

Chazz: Don't act like you haven't seen the big city Slacker

Jaden: Kiss My ass Emotard

Chazz: Why You

Zane: Both of you don't start we need to find an evacuation center to siganl the chopper with

Alexis: Says on this sign Welcome to Liberty City The Big Heart of America

Syrus: Isn't this where the Russian Mafia hangs around

Zane: I believe there all dead

Atticus: Hey I see some people running

Bastion: Look up in the sky I see some castle in darkness

Chumley: Whoa Not licious

Jaden: Wait didn't Yugi say some war was going to happen called Armageddon

Syrus: If I can remember I think that's what he said

Chazz: Oh Great now it's the end of the world Alexis would you...

Alexis: EEEWWW like no forget it Chazz

Chazz: Why must you break my heart

Alexis: Why must you be a douchebag

Everyone laughed except Chazz as Jaden's Eyes began to switch colors to blood red as some voices we're heard

Yubel: Jaden soon we will be together in the Antilight i'm causing all of the destruction

Supreme King: Jaden We will Rule All Worlds with the Antilight

Jaden fell to his knees and passed out which scared everyone

Mindy: Oh no Jaden

Jasmine: We need to get him to a hospital

Zane and Atticus picked Jaden up for support

Chazz here's a hospital let's hurry and get him there

Syrus: Hey Chazz since when did you care about Jaden's Heath

Chazz: Because we're all a team and I want to duel Jaden again

about an Hour Later Jaden had woke up but was felling weird affects like if something was about to bust through his body

Jaden: Yubel and the Supreme King's Spirit they're possesed by the Antilight

Zane: Jaden we need to have those spirits removed from your body

Jaden: But How

Neos the Duel Spirit came out of Jaden's Backpack with something to Say

Neos: Jaden we will combine our powers together everyone get on the Heliport on the roof so we can have space to do it

On The Heliport

Neos: We Need all of your powers to save him

Chazz: OK everyone pout your hands out and chant

The Group took Chazz's Order as they all chanted as some beams of light hit Jaden as Jaden's Body began to glow as Yubel and the Supreme King Both Began to scream out and we're both dispersed from Jaden's Body as Yubel now infused with Antilight looked Angry

Yubel: Jaden HOW COULD YOU!

Jaden: I'm sorry but you have the powers of the Antilight and I couldn't risk my friends getting hurt

Yubel: HOW COULD YOU YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THEM YOU'RE PRECIOUS DUEL MONSTERS WILL BE DESTROYED!

The Chopper had Arrived as Yugi's Voice was heard

Yugi: Yubel know we know what's turning Duel Monsters into Antilight

Yubel than casted a spell causing the Chopper to explode as the Anime Heroes all managed to make a rist taking jump on to the Heliport

Yubel: Allies of the Antilight Gather here it's time for battle

Yugi: You want a war you got one

With all talk done Anime Heroes and Villians Across time and Space we're at War The War of Armageddon was already spreading it's influence among the other worlds

(Edenia/Hyrule)

Taven finally made it home to Edenia as good as it was to be home Taven knew he had to complete the Quests as he saw Daegon Standing watching the Battle

Daegon: So you finally made it brother

Taven: DAEGON

Taven attempted to attack Deagon but Daegon caught Taven and threw him to the ground

Daegon: What happened Taven you used to be faster than me

Taven: That's because you we're awakened before me and Caro tried to put you back to sleep than the prize began to corrupt you and you killed are parents over the prize you don't deserve to take father's place as protector of Edenia

Daegon: Well what are you going to do about it

Taven: The only way is to fight

Both Brothers fought eachother with every fiber and being in their bodies Taven wasn't as strong as Daegon but Taven had Heart something Daegon didn't have anymore due to his corruption Daegon Dropped one of his Swords as Taven picked up the Sword that Daegon stole from his father's temple that he left for Taven as they dueled with Swords but Taven got the upperhand and took Daegon out with one blow when Daegon tried to go for an attack as Taven took his Sword and Impailed Daegon as Daegon fainted to the growen as Taven let one last attack on Daegon killing his Brother leaving Taven in both Relief and Grief as the Firespawn Blaze appeared to have a word with Taven

Blaze: It was detrmined that the 2 brothwers would face off in battle however this wasn't the way it was supposed to turn out it is my fault and I have been corrupter Armageddon has started as the Forces of Light and Darkness and the warriors from the Nintendo Realm are all at war down below in that crator your mother had prophiciesed Armageddon and with this many warriors fighting you and Daegon would determine the fate of these warriors once i'm defeated my power will absorb into your armor and will either unarm the fighters or kill them all and as for those Nintendo Realm Fighters i'm not even sure where they factor in

Taven: You mean all of these fighters what will my armor do

Blaze you half to defeat me first to find out

Taven: then let me defeat you right now and put this to an end

Blaze: No the vision is for the pyramisd to rise and to fight there are you ready cross into that gate and I will open The Bridge to the Pyramid

Blaze Vanished as Taven entered into the Gate as a large pyramid in the ruins where the Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros Warriors are at war in rose up as a Bridge from where Taven was standing and the top of the Pyramid connected as Blaze soon reappeared much larger and wearing Rock like armor

Blaze Now Taven fight me in MORTAL KOMBAT!

Taven run accross the bridge sword in hand ready to battle and ready to determine the fate of all worlds

What will become the univeres fate upon the completion of this final battle what will become of the Anime Universe what will happen to the Super Smash Bros and the fighters of Mortal Kombat find out in the next chapter

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22 Backfire

Chapter 22: Backfire

The Warriors of Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros we're at war as both Good and Evil we're at war many personal feuds we're being put to an end as the Half Edenian God Taven was crossing the Bridge at Full Speed looking at the Chaos below noticing some people he had traveled along with before

Taven: I've met these guys it looks like thet're at war with their most hated enemies Pit that angel boy is fighting off against the Usurper King Zant Donkey and Diddy Kng we're fighting off their arch nemesis King K Rool, Kirby was fighting 02 now infused with Antilight

(The Battlefield)

The Netherealm Demon Ashrah was fighting the Vampire Mistress Nitara

Nitara: You're a fool that sword is a tool for the slayings of Vampires you've slayed many of my people with it what did you think it was

Ashrah: A sword for a greeater good to ascend me out of the Netherealm your people happen to be demons too

Nitara it only made you think that

the 2 continued to fight as many other battles we're waging as a Mad Space Scientist Dr. Andross Had been brought back to life from the Destructive Alliance as he and the Star wolf we're fighting off the Starfox Team

Falco: You filthy Swine you'll die for what you did to our longtime friend Peppy

Pigma: Try as you migh Beakface but it won't make the difference he's dead HaHaHa

that enraged Falco more as he wanted to destroy Pigma with every fiber in his being as Krystal was dueling with Wolf

Krystal: Bad Dog you're about to be put to sleep for good

Wolf: Not if I take a bite out of you Mrs. Fox

Krystal was fighting with her staff which was an awkward choice against Wolf's Weapons

Fox: Andross i'm going to kill you once and for all

Andross: I'm infused with the Antilight and i'm in a mortal body but even with that you won't beat me this time

Fox: My Father's Memory will motivate me to slaying you once and for all

Fox and Andross we're trading blows with their light swords Andross's face changed form to a being that looked like Fox but wearing Dark Shades

Andross(as James McCloud): Fox I am your father I never died please stop this fighting and lets go home

Fox: no you're not Andross you cannot play with my mind like that raaaahhh

Fox with Quick Speed Unmasked Andross's illusion reverting Andross back to his own form as their fight continued

As for a certain Ninja Group

Scorpion: Bi Han you might've escaped but you're soul will be restored

Noob Saibot: You only have yourself to blame for my corruption if only you had let me explained I had nothing to do with your death or the death of your family or the Shirai Ryu that was Quan Chi

Scorpion: Your struggling you're a conlicted man between Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot what will it be Bi Han

Noob Saibot: I'll never tell i'll have my revenge on you Hanzo Hassashi one way or another

Sub-Zero: Smoke you will forgive me I never should've let you be forgotten like a war trophy it should've been me

Smoke: Time won't change the pain the transformation I went through and being forgotten I now serve you're brother Bi Han

Sub-Zero: your souls will be cleansed of the Evil Influences and the Shirai Ryu and The Lin Kuei will be an Allied Powers

Ash and Friends vs Team Rocket

The Pokemon Heroes and Their Longtime Enemies Team Rocket we're at war to end their long time feud

Brock and Gary were fighting both James and Butch

Brock landed a Punch to James Face

James: my face why did you do that

Brock: why couldn't you all just stopped following us everywhere we went

Gary and Butch we're brawling with Butch Mounting on Gary

Butch: You really think you're tough do you little boy

Gary: My Grandfather taught me everything before you and your team Murdered him

Butch: The Old Man Bought the Farm get over it

That Comment Angered Gary as gary Kicked Butch square in the Mouth leading to the continuation of their battle as Misty and Melody were fighting off Jessie and Cassidy

Melody: Had Enough Blondy

Cassidy: You are one obnoxious Redhead and why would you fall in love with the Boss's Loser Son

Melody: He's no Loser Tracey is my Sweetheart don't ever talk about him like that

Melody and Cassidy we're rolling around catfighting like 2 hell cats speaking of hellcatfights

Misty: Jessie you never learn do you

Jessie: But I do I have the power of the Antilight

Misty: The only times you ever won was when you sided with Ash and the rest of us and you and James could quit Team Rocket because Giovanni never cared about you

Jessie: Don't play with my emotions pipsqueak

Misty: whatever Hag

Jessie was getting angry as her and Misty were now beating the hell out of eachother as the Ketchum Family we're begining to Expolde as Tracey and his half Brother Silver were engaging in an all out Brawl

Silver: you and you're Brother we're failures you could've been everything in Team Rocket

Tracey: Like what to Hate and enslave Pokemon

Silver: no wonder Father Hated you

Tracey: That Bastard killed my Father Arthur Sketchit and you MURDERED MY IDOL PROFESSOR OAK

Silver: That fool has done nothing but break our family apart he deserved to die by my hand just like you will failure child

Tracey: I'LL KILL YOU

Tracey Never showed anger except for when someone would threaten His Friends Family or Pokeomn as Tracey and Silver would Brawl with every ammount of Blood spilt was Blood from the Veins of Hatered as for Blood being Spilt Ash was at war with his father Giovanni as Ash was giving Giovanni hell for all that Giovanni has done

Ash: For all of the Pokemon you enslave *punch* for hurting my friends *punch* for killing my mother *knee to the gut* I WILL KILL YOU

Giovanni(in pain): is that a way to talk to your father

Ash: I will never call you my father you killed my mother and the man who I consider a father Samuel Oak

Giovanni then Grabbed Ash by the neck

Giovanni: Never ever say that boy now you'll get disciplined by me

Giovanni was going to beat his own son like any deadbeat father would however Ash was going to fight back for the honor of his fallen mother and Professor Oak

The Black Dragon Red Dragon the Special Forces and The Tekunin we're all at war all with one thing in common mutual hatered

Sonya Blade was fighting Kira and Skarlet, Jax Briggs was figting Kano, Kurtis Stryker was fighting Jarek, Mavado was fighting Kabal, Kenshi was fighting Hsu Hao, Cyrax was settling the score with his former ally in the Lin Kuei turned enemy Sektor, while Kobra was fighting Movie Star Johnny Cage other wars were waged Kitana and Milena Jade and Tanya Sindel and Sheeva The Shokans and Centurians and The Oni The Tarkatans The war between Khaos and Orderas well as some redemption from Young Link and Kafei as they were fighting Majora and The Fierce Diety and Pokemon Trainer Red Lucas Marth Ike and meta Knight were fighting a Warlord named Smithy and his servents the Axem Rangers and Alastor was fighting Shinnok and Samus fighting Metroid Prime in the form of Her Phazon Suit and the Heroes Liu Kang Kung Lao Raiden Shujinko Mario Link Sabalaton and Geno were fighting Shang Tsung Quan Chi Onaga Shao Kahn Bowser Ganondorf Shadow King and Skullthorn as so much blood was being spilled for everytime a drop of blod hit the ground the Fabric of the Realms began to rip apart as Taven finally made his way across the Bridhe to battle the firespawn Blaze

Blaze: Taven are you ready I have put up a Barrier to prevent us from falling off the Pyramid and to keep the waring ones from reaching us now are you ready

Taven; I'm Ready

Taven charged at Blaze as Blaze was able to make the first blow as taven shook it off to Dodge a fireball from Blaze as Taven with speed hit a series of punches on Blaze

(United Nations)

TV Reporter: We are at the United Nations where a press confrence regarding what many are describing as the War of a Lifetime is being held as a Strange Dark Portal with the View of a Bizare Castle is shown cofirmed by Scientists as The Realm of Outworld and The Antilight Merging Ourworld with theirs along with strange creatures battling one another all over the Globe mainly in Japan along with other strange Portals in Space there are fighting Spaceships ttrying to gun eachother down and what is the root of it all many bizarre warriors fighting one another in front of a Large Pyramid which is now confirmed to be the root of it all as now cracks and tears are being shown all over the world as we could be very well seeing the end of the world as President Barack Obama is about to make a speech regarding this battle and if we should get the people of the world to safer grounds.

Obama: My Fellow Americans it has come to my attention that Dark energies are comming out of Video Game Consoles ever as our world can see a large castle like structureand a very dark mass in the skies along with the view of wars being fought in other worlds which is causing cracks in the surfaces of our world but we will do everything to make sure this war does not reach American Soil now I do have information that one of the people behind this Alien Invasion is by a man named Shao Kahn who came to our planet years ago and almost succeeded in taking over Earth. He's Back and along with several others are fighting and this fight this war could very well determine the fate of the world so we are gathering Earth's People and getting them to safer ground and far away from this war as possible and if Shao Kahn does come back we will have our millitary ready because this time we do have information about him and what he is capable of so to the american People please stay safe and if any more news comes out you'll all be the first to know that's all.

(Crater)

Taven continued to battle Blaze atop Argus's Pyramid as Taven was struggling against Blaze

Blaze: Taven I thought you'd be alot stronger

Taven: Somehow you're stronger something isn't going write Blaze I think you've been corrupted

Blaze: I was held captive by Onaga's Holy Men all that time wasted against my freewill

the two continued to fight very grueling but soon Blaze's power was starting to drop as Tven began to get the upper hand taking Blaze down every attack soon blaze began to weaken

Blaze: Finish me Taven

Taven took his sword and Impaled Blaze in the Chest plateof his rocky armor as Blaze soon began to scream in pane as Flames erupted from Blaze and into Taven's Armor as the essence took possesion of the fighters and what Taven thought would nullify their powers but however it didn't as the fighters powers multiplied and soon their powers grew stronger as the war grew more violent and out of control the realms we're now doomed

Taven: No this can't happen how did this...Blaze's Corruption he was forced to watch over the Dragon King's Egg against his own freewill and now that corruption has caused Armageddon to grow stronger the realms are done

Then Geno and Anchello got on the Pyramid and saw Taven's Expression

Geno: Taven i'm so sorry I don't know what to say there could be a resolution the Forces of Darkness want to consume all realms with the Antilight Outworld and the Forces of Light are just like you Heroes who want to save the realms look he's comming the Antilight is growing stronger now

Geno was right The Antilight was covering the Edenian Hyrule Skies as soon loud rumbles were heard as soon the fighting stopped Momentarilly as the Generals of the forces of Darkness and the Generals of the Antilight Army approached the top of the pyramid as Taven and Geno redied battle positions but a Dark Evil Demented voice was heard

?:_**YOU HAVE PLAYED YOUR PARTS WELL MY PAWNS BUT NOW I SHALL RISE ONCE AGAIN AND MERGE MY CREATION, MY WORLD WITH ALL OF REALITY**_

Anchello: No you're

Geno: DARAKU you lost last time this time we will all finish you for good

_**Daraku: Star Guardian I'm Much Stronger since now I have an empire of pawns and since the Elder Gods can't interviene nothing will stop me**_

Particles of Antilight we're merging as what looked like human souls and emotions of Hatered Despair Agony Pain Malice Anger Rage all bbegan to merge into the form of a large demonic monster made of the antilight with a evil grim face red eyes sharp teeth horns and cape like wings that glitter blood red Daraku looked like Satan himself but 10 times more intimidating 100 times more evil and soon all of the fighters stopped fighting as they looked in horror at the Monsrterous Antilight Demon God as the warriors had looks of almost pure terror looking into the Blood Red Stare of Daraku

_**Daraku: YOU! 4 you have the Kamidogus and the Amulet I know the Chant **_

Daraku then made some weird chanting noises that put screeches and shrieks in everyone's hearts as the Kamidogus began to glow and merge along with the Amulet as the whole realms felt like they were being merged all at once and exsistance itself was fading away

_**Daraku: We Have Unfinished Business One Being now arise so we can battle to detrmine who's the Strongest and to determine the fate of all of the worlds**_

_**Being: You are Right Daraku now after Milleniums we will now continue our battle feel free to join us mortals**_

This war has come to turn for the worst is it all over for the entire Universe will Armageddon ever end what will become of all life forms whoever wins this war will anything be the same find out in the next chapter of Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros


	23. Chapter 23 Merger

Chapter 23: Evil Fusion

_**Daraku: This Battle is ours only**_

_**One Being: You know where we shall battle**_

_**Daraku: yes**_

The Antilight Demon and The Archangel made up of the realms both were floating in space where many planets were being merged with a plannet made of Antilight

_**Daraku: You've been weakened due to the face that the realms are merging and because of my powers that means once I defeat you you're powers will belong to me**_

_**One Being: We'll see Daraku We'll see let's FIGHT**_

The 2 battled in space but with every battle the worlds we're shaking and cracking as the war below in the crator

Taven: what must we do

Geno: Daraku is much stronger than the One Being; once Daraku defeats the being he will mege his powers into his own becoming very powerful all of the realms will merge with Antilight Outworld when that happens we must all fight Daraku with the power of the Purelights.

Then Flashes of Lightning and blinding light along with swirls of Darkness covered the combatants as everyone except Taven Geno Mewtwo Alastor and Anchello Dissapeared

Taven: Where did everypne go

Mewtwo: NOOO! They're all over the world now the war is begining to be fought all over the world The One Being and Daraku must've used their magics to transport them to Earthrealm to fight all over the world now Earthrealm is in serious danger and the Antilight Outworld will be that much closer to absorbing all life

(The White House)

Man: Mr. President we have a very serious situation all over the world

Obama: What's Going On

Man: Mr. Pesident Those fighters from that world at war have appeared all over our world and are fighting all over the world also several weird creaturees are also fighting eachother and are also slaughtering innocent humans that get in their way and that pure dark sky with a castle has grown larger and this war is causing cracks all over the world

Obama: We need to get every Civilian in the Country to safety I will contact the world's Militaries we must not let American be the battleground for this world's Armageddon

All over the world Armageddon was being fought all troughout different parts of the world The Pokemon Heroes and Team Rocket we're fighting all over St Louis Mo, Bowser and Shang Tsung where Burning Burboun St in New Orleans, Ganondorf and Quan Chi were fencing in Seattle, Onaga and The Shadow King were tearing the Egyptian Pyramids apart and Shao Kahn and Skullthorn were fighting in New York City and Shinnok and Majora were fighting atop the Golden Gate Bridge in San Fransisco and Mario and Link were trying to fight The Shadow Queen and Zant near the Colliseum in Rome as this war was bringing the very worlds closer to it's demise and in Space the Starfox and Starwolf Armies were enganging in Air Combat and the Galactic Federation were fighting off Space Pirates however Daraku had finished off the One Being with a Fatal Claw at The Heart of the One Being

Daraku: Hahahahaha now we shall become one with the Antilight

One Being: You want to be me you can now the Antilight is One

Black Antilight Clouds swirled around both demons as a Blood Red Colored flash of light blinked and emerging was Daraku now with Armor made up of The Realms and Unlimited Power now The Antilight was one

Daraku: Now this war shall be fought the way it should be fought now

With Daraku's Powers all of the realms began to merge with the Antilight Outworld as Blood Red Light Flashes and Dark Swirling Smoke clouded everything as the warriors fighting inArmageddon were soon transported as they all notices they were deep in the Antilight Outworld as all of the realms national monuments were all in ruins which included The Statue Of Liberty now sunken in Outworld's Wastelands sea of Blood The Eiffle Tower, The Crumbled Pyramids, Big Ben, Large Cities all in ruins As Daraku appeared before the Forces of Darkness

Daraku: Forces of Darkness my Pupets We Grow Stronger let us finish off these heroes and create the new world

Geno: HEY DARAKU

Daraku: Star Guardian there is nothing you can do now

Geno: Well we are Unting as one and I have a plan

Daraku Spread his Dark Wings with Blood Red Sparkles inside his wings were human faces souls

Mewtwo: We know what were doing and we'll do whatever it takes to end this once and for all

The forces of Light and Darkness clased once more as Taven Mewtwo Geno Alastor and Anchello started to fight Daraku

What is this plan that the Leaders of the Light have will it work or is Daraku going to conume everything in his Konquest find out in the Next Chapter

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24: Help is on the way

Chapter 24: Help is on the Way

Daraku and his hold on the forces of darkness transformed them all into formas of Antilight themselves he then created clones of the forces of light to continue to weaken the forces of light.. Geno, Mewtwo, Alastor, Anchello, and Taven were also getting battered with every attempt to attack Daraku but the Antilight Demon God's Power was far beyond anything in exsistance it looked like there was no hope left at all to save exsistance

Taven: It's all over we can't win

Mewtwo: We can't gice up help is on the way we'll win

Daraku: Never count on being helped no Angels in heaven can stop me now i'm much more powerful then those Elder Gods now Join me in creating this new world of Antilight

Geno: Never

Daraku: Bad Choice you will all soon die but let's have a little fun why don't we play

Daraku pulled something out of his chest that looked like Antilight puppet forms of Geno, Mewtwo, Alastor, Anchello, and Taven as they all began to toy around with the heroes by dancing making unholy screams and screeches causing the heros pain inside their heads

Taven: AAAAAHHHHHH! Inhuman

Geno: This is torture

Daraku: Inspired by my descendents Majora and Zant

With those words those pupets were inspired by Majora and Zant who were fighting the 2 Links in battle; However with the Heroes all almost in a state of defeat A loud noise was heard in the distance confusing Daraku

Daraku: What's that whatever it is it will be destroyed

The Guardian of the Sea Lugia along with Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno. and Ho-Oh began to launch an assault on the Daraku and his Antilight Clones

Daraku: HOW DARE YOU I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU

Lugia: Try as you might we the heroes will not give up until your evil is wiped off the face of exsistance Daraku

Along the way 3 mystical Dog like Pokemon Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were attacking Daraku from the ground as Taven, Mewtwo, Geno, Alastor, and Anchello was able to destroy the Antilight Puppet Doppleganger versions of themselves

The Legendary Pokemon were doing their best to fend of Daraku as the Elder Gods up in the Heavens were planning

( Heaven )

God: Listen up elders we need to hurry up with these Kamidogu

Elder 1: But what's the solution

God: in Daraku's Body is the core of his evil we must find a way to enter and neutralize the source

Then The One Time Ruler of the Netherealm Lucifer entered the God's Shrine for a talk

God: Lucifer why are you here

Lucifer: I'm here to put our differences a side and fight Daraku because if Daraku merges all of reality with the Antilight Heaven and Hell will also sease to exsist

God: I make no deals with the Devil but at this point we have no choice Daraku is way more powerful then anything in exsistance

Lucifer: we attack Daraku and find a way inside his body to release those souls and to attack from the inside

God: OK Elder Gods, Lucifer Let's End this battle

(Antilight Outworld )

it appeared that the Legendary Pokemon were begining to Weaken Daraku's Defences but The Antilight Demon God was still too powerful then from a distance a loud powerful voice was heard

?: KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAA!

A Large Projectile Struck Daraku in his chest as a group of warrior namely with Spiky Blonde Hair glowing with Gold Energy

Goku: I am Goku and we are the Z Fighters we are aware of what you are doing Daraku and we are here to stop you from covering the Universe with Antilight

Daraku: I will make you pay

Then The Heavens opened up as God Lucifer and the Elder God and Demons all came to fight Daraku

God: Daraku your reign of terror will end

Daraku: try to stop me

with that being said God and Lucifer along with the legendary Pokemon all came at Daraku full force with many attacks as Many Angels and Demons fought of Daraku's Antilight Soldiers

Ness strayed away from battle scarred as Ness went to Mewtwo

Ness: I have an idea

Mewtwo: What is it

Ness: My friend Paula her soul is in Daraku's Wing if I can use my telepathic link I can tell her to prey to the souls and weaken Daraku with Positive energy

Mewtwo: That might work but even if we did that Daraku is still to powerful

Ness: I Half to try

Ness closed his eyes as his ears began to wiggle as his voice in him ind spoke

Ness's Mind: Paula can you hear me it's me Ness we can defeat Daraku

Paula: Ness how

Ness: Prey to everyone have them all show positivitey and human emotion it could most likely defeat Daraku

Paula: I'll try even Though Daraku is like a Trillion times stronger than Giygas was still we need to try

Ness then wondered to an area that looked like a temple in ruins but still acessable as Ness entered it

Mewtwo: good luck Ness keep praying that Darku is defeated

in the Temple Ness removed his Hat, Backpack and Shoes as Ness droped to his Knees with his hands together in some sort of prayer

Ness: temple of Psychic Spirits I know this Temple is in ruins but I need to get a telepathic message to all of the souls Daraku has stolen I want them all to send positive Energy and to give the Forces of Light the energy to end this battle and defeat Daraku once and for all listen to me

Tears rolled Down Ness's Face as Ness was waiting for some action as Ness wiggled his socked toes in anticipation then a wave of emotion struck Ness's brain as he could hear voices

?: It's a monster, they need to save us, God and Satan fighting side by side unreal

Paula: Ness everyone is listening it's working there already talking about love and are cheering the heroes on were going to win all we need to do is...

Then Ness began to hold his head as Paula's Voice was fading and Ness then could hear Daraku's

Daraku: You think that'll work Giygas was weak and pathetic and you Ness are going to fail

Ness's: I'll never to a monster like you

Daraku well if it's a fight you want you can have it however

Outside Daraku finds Lucas and Red fighting off Shadow warriors as Daraku Grabbed both Red and Lucas in one Hand as he threatned to kill them both

Meta Knight: Daraku you cowered put those children down now and fight me

Daraku: if you surrender and give me your soul i'll spare them if you don't i'll pop their heads off and consume them

Red and Lucas were scared to death as Marth and Ike were swatted away when they tried to save their little friends

Ness removed his shirt and shorts leaving himself in only his underwear and socks

Ness: I surrender

Daraku: I knew you would

Daraku let go and dropped Red and Lucas as Meta Knight caught the 2 before they fell

Red: You saved us again

Meta Knight: Ness sacrificed himself to save you 2

Lucas we must make sure his sacrifice isn't in vain

back in the temple Mess droped to his knees waiting for Darak to take him as Ness's Knees, Legs, arms, elbows, chest, and back all began to bleed as Ness's Eyes went pale before uttering his last words

Ness: My spirit will forever be intact in this temple...

Ness Fell on his face in his own blood dead as his whole body was covered in blood even staining his White Briefs and Socks too and ironically himself Ness Died in his Underwear and Socks again as Ness's Soul entered Daraku's Body and was placed into his wings as Daraku was continuing to be attacked by the unity of the Forces of light

Mewtwo: Ok the opening into Daraku's body is visible i've decided that Taven and Alastor should enter

Geno : we can also use one of the Link's to help

Mewtwo: yes The Master Sword and light arrows Alastor get the Descendent of the Future Timeline

Alastor found a carttonized version of Link fighting off a wizard named Vatti as Alastor came from behind and Blasted Vatti with his lightning and impailing him with his sword

Toon Link: Who are

Alastor: Link we need you enter Daraku's Body along with me

Toon Link: Why

Alastor: You are weilding the Master Sword and Light Arrows we need you now it could help defeat Daraku

Toon Link:...ok i'll come

Alastor: Follow me

Alastor Toon Link and Taven met at the area as the Opening in Daraku's Chest was visible where the heart usually is as the tree jumped with Taven and Toon Link holding on as Alastor flew the 3 into Daraku's chest

The Z warriors were also fighting Daraku throwing projectiles as Daraku swat them away with his hands

Goku: Next to Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu combined this thing is the most powerful monster we've ever fought against

Krillin: No kidding

Piccollo: Goku can you try to use the Spirit Bomb

Goku: i'm not sure those warriors are all fighting we wait until the Supreme Kai says

As Daraku continued to fight all of a sudden Daraku began to scream as he heard voices in his head

Daraku: ! SHUT UP

(Inside Daraku's Body)

Alastor: There's Ness; him and Paula are getting all of these souls positive energy and it seems to be working

Taven: Alastor over there look

They saw A core which looked like the one Being in a smaller form held together by vessels

Alastor: I picked these up The 6 Kamidogu repaired

One Being: No I will never seperate

Taven: I'll fight you

Taven fought the weakened One being and despite it being severly weakened it still put up a fight throwing strong attack at Taven as Alastor took a Kamidogu said some words and light eminating the energy of the realms zapped away the one being's connsciousness

One Being: NNNOOO Everything will

Alastor: Remain seperated the way it should be

Alastor took all Kamidogus and completly weakened the One Being as Alastor then instructed Toon Link to shoot a Light Arrow as he did into the One being as he and Taven took their swords destroying the one being which on the outside greatly weakened Daraku allong with the Prayers of the Future Daraku was taken a beating at the Mercy of Geno Mewtwo and Anchello as they combined their attacks with the stregth of Love. Light, and Emotion tore Daraku's Defences finally weaking the monster

Daraku:! I'm stronger how can this be get out of my body

Alastor Toon Link and Taven got ou t of Daraku's Body before the opening closed as Goku had his hands up as a glowing Blueish White Energy Ball was over his head as Energy's began to enter the ball

Geno: ok everyone i'm going to merge the purelights together if my attacks along with Raiden's Lightning and that guy's projectile and the Link's Light arrows all hit we will win this battle

Raiden: i'll tell the Gods to fend of Daraku while the Forces of light finishes their battles and then i along with Alastor Pikachu Raikou and Zapdos will create a wave of electricity to zap Daraku then Lugia will use Metranome and You Anchello and Mewtwo will combine your strongest attacks and when those attacks come together Daraku will be defeated but we also half to finish off Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shinnok, Onaga, Shao Kahn Bowser and Ganondorf first

Mewtwo: Right let's end this now

The Forces of light are stronger than ever now The Antilight Demon God Daraku has been severly weakened will Armageddon End will our heroes save exsistance find out in the next action packed chapter. :(Spoiler Kingdom Hearts returns next chapter):

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 25: Armageddon Ends

Chapter 25: Armageddon Ends

As the heroes of Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros continued to fight the demonic Daraku all of the more heroes of the forces of light were facing their worst enemies still in exhausting battle. first with Samus Aran and Ridley

Samus Aran: It's over Ridley

Ridley: No you can't

Samus: we won

Samus finishes charging her arm canon and a huge blast rips through Ridley's body as the Space Demon fell in a pool of blood but Samus was blind sided by Grodus who used his magic to stun Samus

Grodus: thought you could be smart to infiltarate my facility do you

Sabalaton came running along and delivered a devesting fireball at Grodus which caused Sektor to sneak behind and burn Grodus with his falme thrower and blast Grodus with a missle but not before Cyrax launched a green energy net at Sektor and opened his compartments where a spinning saw cut Sektor in half leaving a trail of oiley blood

Cyrax: You have no compassion for what you do Sektor my loyalty lies with human spirit because I have a soul

Sektor...you are nothing... with a soul...

Cyrax tossed an axplosive at Sektor's chest as it exploded causing Sektor's head to fall off then Cyrax would be attacked from behind by Hsu Hao with his reattached chest laser causing Cyrax to malfunctionbut Kenshi held Hsu Hao with his Telekenesis as Jax would once again rip cyrax's Chest laser out as Kenshi would impaly Hsu Hao in the chest finishing him off elsewhere The Starfox team had got the upperhand on Starwolf finishing them off

Falco: This is for Peppy

Falco tooka large laser gun and shot Wolf in the throat as Falco took a glowing light sword and impailed Wolf and split him into two but not before Andross grabbed Falco with his hands

Andross: i'm going to cook you like chicken

Falco: FOX!

Fox went behind and with is speed cut Andross's Hands with his beam sword dropping Falco as both Fox and Falco shot Andross with plasma filled lasers and then taking their beam swords killing Andross by cutting him into pieces the Pokemon gropu were getting man handled by Team Rocket because of help from the Red Dragon's Mavado and Skarlet as Giovanni had his son Ash pinned down with a knife to his throat

Giovanni: Say hello to your mother for me

all of a sudden a gunshot hit Giovanni in th back and behind him were the metal Slug and kingdom Hearts group

Giovanni: I'll make you pay

Ash got up took Giovanni's knife and stabbed Giovanni from behind very deep Ash then jumped in the air and delivered a devastating kick which took Giovanni down as Ash picked up a pistol

Ash: no you can say hello to eternal damnation

Giovanni: Shoot your father in th head

Ash: 

Ash pulled the trigger and a bullet struck Giovanni in the head as Giovanni was bleeding out the brain lying dead on the ground

Sora: Ash we're going to help your friends

Ash and Sora along with Riku Kairi Donald Goofy and Mickey took some powers to seperate Ash's friends from Team Rocket

Ash: Jessie James i'll spare you two right now Giovanni is dead he abused you two and never cared about you anymore so why should you stay in Team Rocket when you could very well change and help us in defeating Daraku once and for all

both Jesse and James recieved flashbacks to the years of torture from Giovanni and Butch and Cassidy becomming the favorites which set something off in the both of them

James: Butch it's time I defeated you

Jessie: Cassidy we have a score to settle

Butch: ok you want to fight

Cassidy: let's settle this

the former allies fought eachother but this time Jessie and James got the upperhand as they slashed Butch and Cassidy's throat's with knives they had killing them

Jessie: did we just

James: we did now let's stop that monster Daraku

Silver had Tracey down battered and beaten as Silver was going to kill Tracey before Ash threw a knife in Silver's face as Ash created some electrical energies and threw them at silver shocking him as silver fainted as Ash took the pistol and shot Silver in the head killing silver as Ash helped his older brother up

Ash: Tracey are you ok

Tracey: Never better bro

the 2 brothers hugged as they were both met by their friends and allies

Misty: it's good too see were all safe

Melody: Yes indeed

Brock: Donald Goofy behind you

both Donald and Goofy were grabbed by Kintaro as Kintaro took his swords and inoailed Donald and Goofy killing them tossing them to the ground as Mickey looked terrified Kintaro grabbed Mickey and took his swords and cut up Mickey into pieces in a bloody heap on the ground

The Pokemon Metal Slug and Kingdom hearts group all looked in terror as the 4 armed Tigerman breathed fire which everyone dodged except Kairi who was burned alive by Kintaro's Fire

Sora: Kairi

Sora tried to hit Kintaro with the Keyblade but Kintaro grabbed Sora and ripped Sora's legs right off of his body as Kintaro then took his swords and finished off Sora then Kintaro Grabbed Riku and pulled Riku's Arms and legs off of his body and then pulled his head off throwing him to the ground then looked at the Pokemon team before the Metal Slug team opened fire on Kintaro giving them a chance to run as Kintaro breathed down heavy fire burning the Metal Slug team to a crisp as Kintaro would try to chase after the Pokemon group before a Large Horse like Creature rammed Kintaro to the ground

Kintaro: Motaro how did you get your legs back

That power from the edenian gave me the power of 4 legs again now you Shokan will pay

Motaro and Kintaro engaged in battle while Sheeva was stomping Nitara after Nitara killed Ashrah and Goro was ripping apart the Oni Destroer Moloch elsewhere on the battlefield Young Link and Kafei were fighting Majora's Mask and Fierce Diety. Young Link took his sword and Impailed Majora after hitting Majora with Light Arrows while Kafei used shadow power and swords to take the Diety Down as Link and Kefei took ocarinas and both played the song of healing reducing them back to masks as Link and Kafei took their swords and crushed the masks to pieces. After the Pokemon group escaped Kintaro they had another problem

Mavado: all that's left of Team Rocket is you too and all that's left of the Red Dragon is me and Skarlet

James: Twerps run we'll fight this one

Ash: Ok becareful

Ash and friends left the team rocket members to fight the red dragon members in a battle spilling blood everywhere especially for Skarlet's taste for blood. The Black Drago and the O.W.A. were settling the last score as Sonya delivered a devistating neck braking leg toss breaking Kira's Neck killing her however Sonya was ambushed by Kobra who was then taken out by Sonya's boyfriend Movie star Johnny Cage

Cage: Hand's off my girl blond boy

Kobra: Your movies suck now i'm going to kill you

Cage: bring it on Blonde

as they fought Kenshi finished of Jarek as Jax as fighting of Kano as Sonya was knocked to the ground by a familiar face

Sonya: Kabal why did you go back to the Black Dragon

Kabal: Kano saved my life the Black Dragon is my life

Sonya: You're corrupted i'll stop that

along with that both Scorpion and Sub-Zero defeated Noob Saibot and Smoke with help from a female demon named Sareena

Sub-Zero: thanks again for your help Sareena

Sareena: I know of a way to finally restore Bi Han's soul Scorpion me you and Sub-Zero will fight Quan Chi he manipulated us all and tore apart you and Sub-Zero's families we all deserve to kill him for all he's done

Scorpion: yes as much as I want to kill Quan Chi we all deserve to make him pay let's kill him and with that both Bi-Han and Smoke souls will restore

Battles raged on as heroes and villians collided the Red Dragon killed team rocket before being taken down by Jax and Sonya the Special Forces finished off the Black Dragon and finally Kenshi defeated Shang Tsung Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Sareena all defeated Quan Chi; Liu Kang defeated Onaga; Raiden defeated Shinnok; Taven defeated Shao Kahn; Mario defeated Bowser; Link defeated Ganondorf, Sabalaton defeated Skull Thorn, Midna defeated Zant, Anchello defeated the Shadow Queen and King all that was left was Daraku

Daraku:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I see wishes hopes dream of the future hellos goodbyes thank you all of this posotivity

Raiden Alastor Pikachu Zapdos and Raikou all shot lightning and began to weaken Daraku then Goku released the Spirit bomb and Geno infused the Purelights into his Whirl attack and when the Spirit Bomb and Geno Whirl Collided both hit Daraku it was all over The Good guys won Armageddon

Geno: We dit it we

?: Not so fast mortals

Raiden: What Shao Kahn but you

Shao Kahn: I sent a clone of myself to battle while I gained ultimate power from warhammer gods and by taking the Soul of both the Antilight Demon God Daraku The One Being Shang Tsung Quan Chi Shinnok Onaga Bowser Ganondorf and all of these other pitiful villians now i'm the strongest being in exsistance now fight me Raiden

Shao Kahn created a dark orb that trapped the Z-Fighters soon killing them all then the remaining heroes were all hit with Projectile's shot from Shao Kahn killing the Starfox group the Pokemon Group; Young Link and Kafei, Special Forces and every other hero except for Anchello Alastor Mewtwo Geno Raiden Mario and Link as Shao Kahn ahhnialated everyone but mostly Raiden and after throwing him to the ground Raiden's Amulet fell off and shattered when it dropped to the ground

Shao Kahn: Outworld is my realm the Antilight is an extension all realms belong to me I am the ultimate ruler of worlds no longer will the shackles of Mortl Kombat bind me for they are nothing but toothless dragons my venom spreads throughout the worlds and this is the end of all things armageddon

Raiden was chanting some language into the shards of his amulet as the shards glowed and at the same time Link with his ancestor's Ocarina of time played the song of time both the song and the amulet created a mythical energy as Shao Kahn was about to deliver the final blow on Raiden killing him before Raiden said one thing

Raiden: We Will Win

just as Shao Kahn would strike Raiden a flash of Blue enerhy's sent Mario, Link Geno, Alastor, Mewtwo, Anchello and Raiden into a zone where they would see visions of the past Raiden had an idea of how to undo what Shao Kahn had done

moments later Shao Kahn awoke on his throne as Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Baraka, Reptile, and all of his allies were watching him

Quan Chi: What happened

Shao Kahn: Huh what's going on

Shang Tsung: The 10th Mortal Kombat Tounament is tommarow if we win this Tournament we invade Earthrealm finally

Raiden sent Shao Kahn to the past where he cannot enter Earthrealm Kahn decided to play alond because he had something planned as for the heroes well Raiden Transported himself to a port in Hong Kong waiting for a ship where he met Liu Kang Sonya and Johnny Cage in a familiar Scene from the past

Liu Kang: Raiden you made it

Raiden: Yes the boat is almost here we must prepare ourselves for what is to come

Cage: Right

A turn of events has happened Daraku was thought to have been defeated but Shao Kahn fooled us all and has taken power beyond exsistance now with Raiden sending everything back in time to the events of the 10th Mortal Kombat Tournament where it all started what will Raiden doo to prevent what happened in the post apoclyptic future

The End

(A/N: Daraku was the villian for this fanfic and the next chapters will be changing the past and will be it'sown fanfic do to the plotlines and that Shao Kahn is the Main Villian now so i'm ending this fanfic here with this cliffhanger so keep a watch for my next Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros Crossover fanfic called Mortal Kombat vs Supe Smash Bros: Altered Time)


End file.
